Two Worlds Collide Part 2
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: The world of Naruto is at peace once again. The Tsukuyomi has been ended, the bijuu all back and Naruto and the gang back in Konoha but things aren't that simple. Someone is stirring things up again from back in the Tsukuyomi and someone from Skylar's past appears somehow... How will Skylar in her weakened condition fix everything once again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry everything took so long but I perform and things just got hectic with year end functions so I haven't had time between practising and the actual shows but I'm getting back into the swing. Those of you following my multi part story I'm sorry for the wait but as you know there had been some major editing needed doing in the last part… And these last two as well and they shall be posted asap when I'm complete with the one.

**As always please review, it makes me type faster and makes my day to hear from you guys and what you thing **

Chapter one

Pain… Not nice to wake up with but Skylar finally did. Her whole body felt heavy and sore and she couldn't open her eyes, she reached up slowly and gripped the bandages to pull them off when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Don't." Was all Kakashi said as he let her hand go and she put her arm back down again. She felt something in her other hand and traced it with both hands and she began to cry… It was Naruto's senbon. Her breath began to hiccup as her tears wet her bandage and Kakashi rubbed the back of her hand that now held it tight. Did this mean something happened to him or did he break up with her or was she just overreacting?

"He's gone on a long mission and left it here so you had a reminder of him… You've been asleep for half a year." Kakashi explained and she nodded stiffly and swallowed hard. A pair of strong arms lifted her to sit up carefully and held a glass to her lips and tilt slowly as she drank down the liquid slowly and she heard him set it back down. She didn't feel like speaking and turned towards a soft breeze she could feel and tried her eyes but they were bandaged down to tight and she began stretching out her stiffness but the first thing she felt… Her chakra. It was small, weak and she felt cold where she could feel it wasn't reaching inside and panicked.

"Kakashi… What's happened to me?" She asked with panic.

"You have been severely damaged… I should get Tsunade or Sakura to explain, I'm not good with medical stuff." Kakashi almost laughed but she could hear the strain in his voice.

"Just tell me… Will I ever be the same again?" She asked weakly as she tried not to cry because it stung her eyes.

"We don't know but by the looks of things… You won't." Kakashi said with some sadness that only someone close to the jonin would recognise or notice. Her lip was quivering and her eyes stung as she rubbed the bandages to relieve the pain a bit.

"So much for a better life huh?" She said with a broken laugh. Kakashi flinched at that statement but Skylar couldn't see it luckily for him. "So, what is there to do around the village?" She asked, almost like she was a kid who just learned their puppy had died or something like that but it reminded him of the tone he used after his father committed seppuku.

"Well you won't be leaving the hospital for quite some time yet, yet alone walking, you just need to be patient." Kakashi chided with a small but sad laugh.

"I'll be up and moving in no time you know that." She said with a slight happier tone.

"Yes but this isn't normal damage you've sustained… What happened out there anyway?" Kakashi asked, his tone become sad and intrigued at the same time.

"I looked at the Jyuubi and first pain hit my eyes then I felt like I was on fire and breaking, it feels as though I had my chakra network ripped out and placed back into me… I can feel that most of it is still damaged and my chakra level, it's so low." Skylar said with her head tilted down towards the sheets as she ran a shaky hand over them. "Is there still water I can sip?" She asked as she turned her face back towards him.

"Yes, here." He said as he grabbed her hand and led it to the edge of the table next to her bed and slid it so it touched the jug of water and slid her hand up so she gripped the handle. She gripped it and he helped her hand lift it up and she guided her other hand to the edge of the table and Kakashi took that hand and led it to a cup as he gripped both of her wrists holding the jug and cup and helped her pour some water and set the jug back down and let her go to drink.

"I feel so helpless and scared." She said as she gripped the glass between her hands, her head tilted down towards the sheets again. "I haven't even begun to move around yet but I'm already frustrated at this… Who's there?" She asked as she turned her head in the direction of the door. Kakashi turned around to see Tsunade.

"Relax, it's just Tsunade-sama. Now you two can officially meet." Kakashi said with an eye smile at Skylar out of habit.

"It's good to see you awake and to meet you properly Uzumaki Skylar, I'm the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade." Tsunade said as she moved up next to the bed and gripped her hand carefully and shook it gently and Skylar smiled.

"It's an honour Tsunade-sama. How's everything going since the Tsukuyomi ended?" Skylar asked as she carefully brought the glass to her lips and sipped.

"It's a bit rough with what Tobi did with the mixing around of shinobi… You wouldn't know why the Raikage's tower and prison were destroyed would you?" Tsunade asked and Skylar froze in mid sip and lowered the cup with a blush and a sheepish smile in roughly the direction of Tsunade.

"Um that was kinda my fault… I had to get Naruto and myself out of there somehow without the enemy tracking us… Long story… Can we leave it for another time?" Skylar asked as she lost her perk and her head fell back down again as she continued to sip carefully. It stayed quite for a while. "When can I get out of here?" She asked suddenly, hoping they were still there.

"Soon but now that you're awake, we can sort out your rehabilitation and living conditions. We'll give you a small apartment on the ground floor and keep you with a fund that was formed for you, you'll also be getting an Inuzuka dog for now until you can get around your house on your own." Tsunade explained.

"Can I take the bandages off yet?" Skylar asked. She felt a pair of hands touch her head and begin unwrapping the bandaging.

"I must warn you… You may not be able to see when you open your eyes Skylar. I'm looking into your injuries but I'm no miracle worker." Tsunade warned as she got to the last few wraps and Skylar nodded in her hands and stiffened for disappointment as the bandage came off. They felt glued closed as she tried to open them and felt a warm wet towel wipe at her eyes and she smelt the old blood, which didn't bode well for her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

Kakashi saw when the bandage was removed how bloody they were and he knew Tsunade changed them everyday as he took the cup from her hands and wiped at the blood around her eyes. She opened her eyes but they were blank and glazed over, a dead purple resembled them as she moved them around but also still blind. He rubbed her back gently as he could see the bloody tears forming but she nodded in acceptance and closed her eyes again as the wind picked up in the room and she opened her eyes again with furrowed brows but then they closed again.

"Alright, at least I know where I'm going, wrap them back up please." Skylar said coolly. Tsunade sighed and began wrapping with a new bandage. Kakashi noticed how her ears twitched and her nose twitched. "Dog… What would a dog be doing in a hospital?" Skylar asked and the door slid open behind them and there stood Kiba, Akamaru and a purple wolf the same size as Akamaru. "Oh, it's Kiba and Akamaru but who's the new dog?" Skylar questioned. Kakashi and Tsunade smiled at how good she still was without her eye sight as they waved the Inuzuka in.

"Hey Skylar, good to see you awake." Kiba said excitedly before looking at Tsunade and Kakashi and pointing to his eyes with a raised brow and they both shook their heads and Kiba slumped slightly.

"Thanks Kiba… Its uh, Good to see you two." She said with a grin and Kiba choked a laugh.

"The new 'dog' will be your guide for now, her name is Murasaki (Purple in Japanese). She's a purple wolf like Kuromaru." Kiba explained, getting an image in Skylar's head. Skylar hung a hand over the bed and Murasaki walked up to it, sniffed and put her head under her hand and Skylar petted her happily.

"Thank your mom for me Kiba, it will be a great help." Skylar said as she petted Murasaki who sat beside her bed now.

"I will. I'll catch you around Skylar." He said, leaving with a good choice of words.

"I'd like to get some rest now if you don't mind." Skylar asked Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Sure, sleep well." Tsunade said as she dragged Kakashi out with her. "She's taking this way to well Kakashi." Tsunade said as she turned back on him, a little down the corridor with a harsh whisper.

"She's not one to break easily. She may change her attitude completely like last time, so don't be alarmed if she does." Kakashi stated as calmly as he could and Tsunade smirked.

"Well then Kakashi, since you're so well tuned to her, I'm giving you this long term mission to help her out until she feels she doesn't need you anymore so you'll be moving in with her… Here's the keys and the address so get it set up and ready to move into because she'll be up and moving in no time." Tsunade said, throwing some keys at him and a piece of paper and left. Kakashi stretched out an arm to try to get her to wait but she was already round the corner and half way down the halls. Kakashi sighed and dropped his head and arm, looked at the address and began making his way to the apartment to set it up… She would definitely be out soon.

It was a basic apartment with a living room and kitchen in one with a counter separating the two rooms and then there were two bedrooms with a bathroom in between connecting the two. The living room had two two-seater couches with a cabinet with shelves and a T.V. He moved to look at the bedrooms that were identical with a double bed in the centre wall and a closet and bed side tables.

Kakashi had checked out the small apartment and already noticed the flaws in the layout. Having one eye covered all the time when he first got his sharingan was difficult and he knew how horrible it is to be a shinobi and still walk into things, it was going to be ten times worse for Skylar with no sight. He moved the couches to the walls and close to each other with the cabinet against another wall, next to the entrance to one of the rooms, which he chose to be his. The adjacent couch was next to a window, which he kept open a little for Skylar to know where she was by the wind. He moved to her room and pushed the bed into a corner so she could feel a little protected while she slept and put the one side table at the end of her bed, also against the wall. The bathroom door was right across the room from her bed and the closet was in the corner down from the bathroom door.

He moved to the bathroom next to see if it was user friendly and luckily it was. It was a pretty curvaceous bathroom with no corners but tiles in certain parts so she could feel where she was and he also opened the little top windows and left the bathroom door open for it to waft into her room. Then his next worries came as he entered the kitchen, it had corners on all of the cabinets he took a lightning blade and a kunai and smoothed the wood into curves so she wouldn't hurt too much if she walked into it. Deeming the house suitable, he locked up the apartment again and went to retrieve his things and hers from his apartment, bought some food and unpacked all of her things before settling in for the night.

Like Kakashi expected, three days later after Skylar drove Tsunade up the wall with nagging, she was ready to return home. He was watching through the window of the rehabilitation room as Shizune led her through an obstacle coarse with hers and Murasaki's help. He noticed how deflated she looked with having to be helped and his heart went out for his apprentice. Two years had so much happening in her life: Adjusting to a new world and chakra, being thrown into a war, having strange abilities, nearly dying multiple times, having her and her boyfriend kidnapped, saving said boyfriend with major injuries, training straight for three months to better herself, being accepted into a group, becoming a full fledged ninja and then loosing it all in one shot with near fatal injuries and now not being able to follow any sort of dream she had in the past.

It was going to be a rough few months ahead as he watched her arguing with Shizune about something as he peaked over his little orange book, it was going to be a test to their bond of friendship, family and tutorage as she learns to deal with her new life. Finally Shizune slumped in defeat and Kakashi had to laugh at the triumph Skylar's posture now held as she held onto Murasaki's harness and led her out of said room to stop at Kakashi. Skylar kept the bandages around her eyes saying the light made them sore and such but she promised Tsunade she would remove them while she slept and washed and maybe an hour or two during the day.

"You ready to go home?" Kakashi asked. She sighed and nodded as Kakashi stood next to her and nudged his elbow to her softly as she felt his arm to wrap her arm around his with her cane in hand and hold the harness in the other hand as he led them to the apartment, teaching the wolf at the same time where she lived.

"I was thinking… If I get some use of my chakra back that I should place senbons around so I can get around easier like at home, the shop, hospital and Tsunade's office just to piss her off." Skylar smirked.

"I like the last part but remember, you might not get your chakra back again like before." Kakashi warned and she nodded.

"H-hey Kakashi?" She asked tentatively and Kakashi hummed to let her know he was listening. "Thanks for taking care of me… I know it's not really your thing, you're more of an action orientated guy." Skylar apologised while her face tilted towards the ground and he could see the furrowed brows under the bandage.

"It's no problem, I don't mind… I've kind of been in some sort of position you are in right now when I first got my sharingan plus, I had enough action after the last war for a while so this is a nice change of pace. You're good company to keep around." Kakashi said with a shrug as he examined the looks he and Skylar were getting from people on the street. Skylar just smiled and gripped his arm a little tighter and Kakashi eye smiled.

He led Skylar around the house as he helped her get acquainted with it and she sat down by the window and almost looked like she was staring out of it. She unwrapped the bandage and opened her eyes to stare out the window, the glazed and dead purple gave nothing about her thoughts away.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Was her blunt reply.

"Okay… I'll just make something so you can warm it up later when you're hungry… Tea?" He asked again as he hovered in the living room.

"Coffee please with three sugars and milk, thanks." She said, still resting her chin on her hand, staring out the window as she opened it wider. Kakashi shuffled to the kitchen and put the kettle on, Murasaki watching him from lying next to the couch as he moved around and put the stuff into the cups and gave Skylar's hers. She took it with a smile and sipped before putting it down on the table next to her on the other side of the couch, sliding it onto the surface just far enough.

Kakashi had never felt so awkward in his life before as he moved to his room and took off his flak jacket, vest and hitai-ate and sat in his room on his bed and watched her stare out of the window.

"Do you want me to label you as a pervert for staring at me after having me around for only a few hours?" She asked blatantly from her spot and turned to Kakashi, almost like she could see him. Kakashi blushed.

"Sorry… How did you know?" He asked as he lay back on his bed and pulled out his Icha Icha.

"I could feel it and I don't like people staring at me but after our little stroll through the village, I guess I better get use to it… Rumours spread quickly." She added for good measure as she smirked outside again.

"That they do." He agreed as he tried to focus on his book. He looked up after a while and noticed her stand up, grab the cane and make her way to her room. He felt conflicted on what he thought he should do, should he get up and follow her or stay where he was? He listened through the bathroom and watched through the door as he heard her rummaging around. After a few bumps and 'ow's' heard, she emerged back into the living room, found by following the walls and found her spot again. She had her earphones in and the bandage back around her eyes again.

This carried on through a few weeks. Kakashi would wake up early, dress and head to the memorial stone. When he would come back, Skylar was waking up and so he made breakfast and left her to get ready and wake up with a shower or bath and she would set the table carefully with Murasaki putting her front paws on the counters and point to what Skylar was looking for, Skylar would follow her head and down over her nose to what she was looking for and had her steps around the kitchen mapped out soon. While she cleaned and set the table, Kakashi would do a bit of training and come back in, eat and have a shower. When he came out, he would find her sitting by the window once again and staring out the window without her bandages until her eyes got too sensitive, she would then return to her room, place the bandages on and her earphones in her ears and continue to stare, not moving or eating until dinner time where Kakashi cooked and helped her set the table. They would eat together and get dressed into their sleep wear and sit in a companionable silence until they got tired and went to bed.

The routine was starting to bug Kakashi but what irritated him the most was Skylar's obvious depression. She never smiled anymore and when Kakashi suggested the go out or something, she would politely decline and go back to staring. Kakashi left her for an hour or so to do something or shopping, hoping to come back and see her doing something, anything other than staring out that stupid window… Kakashi swore he was going to board it up and see if she noticed but it would just piss him off even more. Sure, people came around to visit and Skylar would interact with them but he could see how forced it was under the bandages and frowned… He was failing her again as she sunk deeper and deeper, eating a little less everyday.

Today was different though, he came back from the memorial stone to find her still asleep and not moving around like she normally would. He knocked on her door and waited for a response. Receiving none, he opened the door and had a kunai to his neck in seconds. Skylar stood behind him with the kunai to his neck and dislodging the senbon from the wall. The kunai lowered as she flashed in red back to her bed and snuggled in, asleep instantly. Kakashi felt utterly confused at her actions… Was she even conscious when she did it? How did she do it with her chakra coil so damaged? It was time for her to visit Tsunade again.

Kakashi sat with her at the table a little later that morning as they ate in silence, completely ignoring the earlier actions. Her eyes were uncovered and open, looking around almost like she could see as she ate and picked at the table, moving the food around in an uninterested manner. The next second, he wasn't sure what happened but the window behind him smashed and the familiar clank of metal against metal happened behind him as he ducked instinctively. He looked up at Skylar who was outright scowling as she stood up, located the fallen kunai and senbon easily and threw it back out the window earning the person who threw it a thump and a yelp… The voice belonged to one Mitarashi Anko who had been trying to get under his mask since they found her at the Akatsuki base. Kakashi stood up, with his mask on and turned around to stand behind Skylar, helping her to scowl at Anko as she hopped up sheepishly and took off.

They both moved to sit back at the table and finish their tea and coffee as Kakashi stopped in mid sip. How did Skylar see the kunai coming and what about the whole Hiraishin incident that same mornings… Perhaps Skylar hadn't been wasting her time staring out the window but instead, working to fix herself again, either way, he was going to take her to Tsunade's.

"Skylar, get dressed, we're going to see Tsunade-sama this morning." Kakashi told her with a commanding tone, knowing she doesn't question him when he uses it. She frowned but nodded and moved off to her room to throw on some flick pants and a jaytee with her black hoodie and walked with Kakashi and Murasaki to Tsunade's office. Kakashi noted how much more confidently she walked now as she got use to not being able to see but she used her cane to walk up the stairs even when Kakashi offered to carry her up them.

"Nice of you to visit me Kakashi, Skylar." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair and was happy to see Skylar had her eyes open and not bandaged up even if it seemed like she could see and such.

"Could you do a check up on her, she's been acting off lately." Kakashi stated and Skylar snorted at him talking about her like she wasn't even there. Skylar was led to the couch in the office and sat down as she felt the hum of chakra checking her.

"Her chakra network has healed… But her coil still has a bit of healing to do and all other injuries have healed, you shouldn't bleed from your eyes anymore either as I can't find damage but healing tissue, giving me a chance to finally see what I can do to possibly get your sight back." Tsunade said with a smile. Skylar nodded, seeming to stare off again, unresponsive.

"She's been doing this everyday but today was a bit… weird." Kakashi stated as he stared at her and turned his eye back to the now concerned but intrigued Hokage.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"She attacked me this morning with the Hiraishin I told you about and then when a fangirl's kunai came through the window, aimed at my head, Skylar threw a senbon that collided perfectly… She looks like she can see but I can still see that she can't." Kakashi said almost sadly.

"Take her out to the training grounds later and try to keep her occupied, it may help her with how she is able to 'see' these things, she may not realise she's doing it." Tsunade suggested but Kakashi could see the glint in her eye that she had something planned. Kakashi agreed before snapping Skylar out of her trance and leaving.

"She seems to be doing well Tsunade-obaa chan." A familiar voice called at her window and Tsunade smiled and faced her little adoptive brother.

"She's getting there but I need your help for later, you up for a little dangerous prank brat?" Tsunade asked the blonde crouching at her window who just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kakashi walked close next to her as she dragged her cane on the ground in front of her, people noticed this and moved out of her way quickly. Skylar could feel the movement of air in front of her and sighed as she felt people moving out of her way ahead and she could still sense Kakashi close by next to her.

"So, what do you stare at all the time?" Kakashi finally asked, wanting answers out of her.

"I don't stare, it's kind of impossible… I'm focusing I guess you could say. I felt my chakra network was damaged and it felt cold so I concentrate on moving my chakra at that point and it may burn for a few seconds but it wears off anyway. I can't do anything about my coil though but maybe once it's healed or close enough, I can try gaining my chakra back…" She said, stopping and staring off again in the middle of the street. Kakashi could see her nose twitch and ears also twitch slightly meaning she was sensing something.

Skylar wasn't sure of the feeling that washed over her but it was a feeling no less as she listened and sniffed the air. It was almost like a fog lifted and it wasn't like seeing again but rather knowing where everything was like a mental image as the wind blew gently down the streets. The closest she could explain it was it was like the byakugan, more sensing than seeing down the streets and people around her and her lips quirked slightly, she was getting better slowly. She heard Kakashi call her name carefully and she looked up to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I just kind of blanked out for a second… How about we go out for lunch today?" Skylar suggested.

"Sounds great." He said with an eye smile when he saw the lips quirk up like they use to as she hooked his outstretched arm, picked her cane up and Kakashi led the way.

Tsunade and Naruto were chatting happily in her office with a smiling Shizune handing them tea and rice balls for a small snack. Naruto was explaining how quirky the spy's were and some of the funny stories he came across on his travels.

"So how is Skylar's condition doing?" Naruto asked carefully as he drank his tea, watching Tsunade's face.

"Her network has healed nicely but her coil will take some time… It's not built to produce and have chakra ripped out of her at such a high rate. I'm also looking into her eyes and trying to figure out if there's something I could so she could see again… I see she was one hell of a ninja but Kakashi kept her skills brief… Mind explaining more?" Tsunade asked the blonde. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"She's wind natured like me with her second and third elements already having training on them as well as extremely bright and quick to catch on, she's also good at seals and her taijutsu is a bit different but effective as Kaka-sensei would say." Naruto said with a bit of a smile at the mention of his sensei.

"I'm surprised for a civilian before that she caught on so quickly but I suppose when you grow up in war you get good quickly, survival of the fittest. Did she have a specific sensei?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"Kaka-sensei was her sensei." Naruto said and Tsunade choked on her tea and coughed with Shizune patting her back.

"He willingly taught her?" Tsunade asked with surprise at the now confused Naruto.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"It took Sensei having to force him into retirement and forcing him to take a team to finally find you guys that he found worthy enough to take on… He must see a lot of potential in her… How powerful is she really?" Tsunade asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow at Naruto.

"She beat Kaka-sensei using that Akatsuki guy's scythe and Zabuza's sword after taking it from him, plus she learned and modified the Hiraishin from the scrolls after sneaking in here one night. Also Guy-sensei and Lee can fight her on equal terms." Naruto said with a shrug and continued to eat and drink. Tsunade's jaw was hanging open, as was Shizune's. This just made her pranking test on Skylar more fun and she began explaining to Naruto what was going to happen.

Kakashi was dragged into a club like restaurant and he was now wondering how it got so far as it was now. Skylar was dancing with the barmen on the bar and singing with them, another foreign language that they seemed to understand with her hoodie now tied around her waist… She was acting as if she could see but he could see her using her cane, feeling the ends of the bar so she could dance without worry, throwing the cane in with her moves. He does vaguely remembering her saying she knew that song, standing up on the table and singing 'Ole Ole'.

He had to admit, the language sounded sexy as were the way they were moving to it. Kakashi began to figure out how Naruto fell for her so quickly and easily. Sure she was cute and an amazing person but he just didn't see her quite that way so he was happy with the bond they shared plus she was taken… He was such a pervert and a hypocrite but he could still look and tease Naruto and her, making the blonde blush was so easy and it was interesting to see how Skylar would deal with the situation… The last time he got a pillow to the face.

The two bulky and muscular barmen lifted her gently down onto the floor as the place went back to normal and Skylar swirved through the crowd easily and even bended backwards to avoid a tray aimed at her head by a waitress… She was still a mystery to Kakashi and he hated things he couldn't figure out as she sat down at the table again, a little out of breath but with a smile on her face, almost like her eyes had gained some colour back to them, some life.

"What language was that you were singing in, it was very sexy?" Kakashi commented and she blushed with a smile.

"Its called Latin, I'm surprised you have different languages here but I guess it's a world just like all others, different yet similar in ways… Sorry I left you behind but you could have joined us, I know for a fact there's a few of your fangirls in this club right now." She said with a grin as she pulled the straw to her drink into her mouth and drank, still smirking around the straw. This time Kakashi blushed and pulled the straw into his mouth and also drank, no one noticing it was just a simple genjutsu over it.

"Why the sudden change in attitude lately, especially after you attacked me this morning and saved me?" Kakashi asked but he saw her freeze and become unresponsive again as she let the straw slip from her mouth.

"It's time to get back to my old routine now that I'm healing… I haven't been sensing very well lately and I mistook you for an intruder and it was just a natural reaction to the kunai, I heard how it broke and thinking where it could be aimed, I just created a collision coarse with it." Skylar said coolly and Kakashi hummed in agreement but it still didn't explain enough for him.

They left the restaurant late afternoon and he walked her into the training grounds and greeted the Rookies they met along the way as well as officially meeting Choji and Tenten, Kakashi could see they'd get along very well with their interests in weapons. They were currently deep in a forest and chatting happily when she heard Kakashi 'oomph' and his presence was gone in a second… Could it be an attack? She stood calmly and placed her cane on the floor in front of her with both hands on the top of it and waited.

Kakashi was talking when he suddenly was snatched up by a large orange flash and dropped a kilometre away from Skylar with Tsunade smirking at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing attacking your sensei like that and not your girlfriend who has been missing you?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms across his chest after standing up… Face to face with the blonde now after his sudden growth spurt over the last nine months since he saw him last.

"He did it under my orders. I'm intrigued at what she can do… Alright, start phase one." Tsunade called into a radio and he heard many reply before feeling the mass of chakra towards Skylar.

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu." Skylar felt the chakra increase around her and the fire… She became unimpressed and scowled while her chakra spiked and the vortex began around her with the fire before she dispersed it. The wind continued to rage as she mapped out the enemy and then was cut off and smelt dirt and earth, knowing they had trapped her in an earth barrier, obviously not knowing her skills well enough. She began with Chidori Nagashi and focused as small sparks began to appear, and throwing her whole self into it, began releasing huge bolts of lightning, destroying the dome and her map came back to her again as she held her five senbons between her fingers and began her onslaught, flashing from one enemy to the other and then she found Kakashi and threw Naruto's special senbon and held a kunai to Kakashi's kidnapper as she retrieved her senbon that just missed his head.

Tsunade was laughing almost manically as she watched the wind connect with the vortex thinking if Kakashi actually trained herself but then it turned into a fiery vortex and dispersed.

"I told you, her wind stood up to and beat Madara's fire jutsus Tsunade-obaa chan." Naruto whined and Tsunade called for phase two as an earth box formed around her not expecting her to get out of it.

"You should have paid more attention to what Naruto explained to you Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask. Skylar broke through the box with Chidori Nagashi and then he saw the senbon but before he could react, one flew past his head, slammed into the tree next to Naruto and within a red flash, Skylar had a kunai to his neck. Naruto stood absolutely still as did everyone else, the look in her eyes had darkened to her old purple and her face held hard as she seemed to stare into the back of Naruto's head as she retrieved her special senbon and hold it out around Naruto, he reached for it and took it as the kunai fell from his neck and he turned to face her with a grin.

"Is that anyway to greet your sensei and your girlfriend Naruto?" She asked with a smile as she attached herself to him in a tight hug. She let go and faced Tsunade, their arms still around each other. "And you, you could have killed me you old hag!" Skylar said out with anger and Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the vein on Tsunade's head pop out and raise a fist but before she could hit, there was a flash of red and Naruto and Skylar were gone.

"She's quicker than Minato was." Tsunade growled out and Kakashi laughed sheepishly. She jumped down with Kakashi to check on her attackers and almost laughed with unbelievable amazement. She hadn't killed a single person but only gave them a few good hits and knocked them out. Kakashi headed home once everyone was woken up and wondered where Skylar flashed to.

Skylar and Naruto landed rather hard on her bed at her home. Skylar rolled off of him and lay there while Naruto turned onto his side to watch her with a happy smile.

"I think I overdid it on my coil… It feels like damn heartburn." She whined out with complaint and harsh breathing as she kept her eyes closed. She felt the bed shake a little at Naruto's laughing and smiled.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Naruto said as he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, Skylar already asleep. Naruto got up carefully and moved into the living room where he sat down and relaxed for a while until Kakashi got back.

Kakashi got back not too long after Naruto had sat down in the small living room where he sat on the other couch and they watched each other closely. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how Naruto had grown in since the last time he saw him, he was as tall as Kakashi now and a little bit broader with a slightly deeper tan but he had the same eyes and smile which could only be seen on Naruto.

"She's missed you." Kakashi stated plainly and Naruto nodded with a small but sad smile.

"I know I've had… Responsibilities to catch up to plus I wanted to make sure the world was free from everything again so we don't have to go back into our previous situation. When did she finally wake up?" Naruto asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"About three months ago, you've been gone a long time but it looks like some travelling has done you some good." Kakashi said. "What's really been going on Naruto?" Kakashi questioned harshly as he sat forward, noticing the hesitation in his looks and movements, he had been avoiding making eye contact. Naruto sighed and rubbed his face tiredly as he sat forward and finally met Kakashi's eye.

"Kabuto's stirring things up again plus Sasuke's situation doesn't look good either, he's been locked up since he returned and old man Raikage and Tsuchikage-jiji aren't going to let him get away without any punishment, Mei and Gaara don't care but Tsunade-obaa chan is stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she lets him go with punishment that isn't fit for Raikage and Tsuchikage, they're likely to wage war for him but if Tsunade-obaa chan decides death… I won't stand for it and neither will Suna surprisingly though I'm not sure about Kirigakure." Naruto said sadly, staring down at the table, his hands linked between his knees.

"You know, once they deal with Sasuke… They'll likely move onto what threat Skylar poses and it's going to cause more problems besides, Tsunade spent three years protecting Sasuke from the other nations when he went rogue, she won't let him die so easily, she'll fight for you and the fact he saved the ninja world." Kakashi said, trying to reassure his student.

"Maybe this should be sorted out in one go then." Skylar said from her door as she leaned on its frame, arms crossed. "When's the next summit, I'm going but first I'll need to talk to Sasuke." She said determinedly as she moved towards them and sat down in her regular seat by the window with Naruto.

"You will be doing no such thing!" Naruto said angrily. Skylar sighed tiredly before staring outside like everyday while the sun set. Kakashi noticed the rings under her eyes, she had already pushed it too far for the first day she moved around like a ninja. Naruto let out a tired sigh as he released his anger and sat back again. "Sorry but you're in no state to worry about that right now Skylar, that's why I left and now that you've lost your sight and your chakra coil being so damaged, it's not worth the risk right now." Naruto said calmly.

"Okay but we'll need Sasuke to take down Kabuto, he knows his inner workings better than any of us whether he's changed or not, old habits die hard even when you're insane. So let's start with saving Sasuke's ass first, how's that, deal?" Skylar said as she turned to face Naruto on her seat.

"Deal but you really should be resting… You look like crap." Naruto said with amusement tainting his tone and Skylar punched him lightly in the stomach with an annoyed but happy pout.

"You try being inactive for nine months and then doing everything to the best of your abilities all at once." Skylar whined and Kakashi and Naruto laughed as she pouted and crossed her arms like a five year old. Naruto stood up and in one swoop, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with her kicking and screaming to let her down.

"If you want to act like a child, you'll get treated like one… Night Kaka-sensei." Naruto explained to Skylar and carried her to her room with a smile at his sensei.

"I don't want to wake up to any odd noises during the night." Kakashi called, he watched Naruto blush and turn to walk the rest of the way into the room with Skylar scowling at him with her arms crossed and her back arched so she could stare at him.

"Pervert." She said at him as Naruto closed the door. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and pull out his Icha Icha for a while.

Naruto woke up to hearing Kakashi moving around already so early in the morning. He got up and detached Skylar from his chest carefully without waking her and tucked her back in, pulled on his shirt and went to use the bathroom before meeting Kakashi in the living room with a yawn and a stretch as he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Morning Naruto… Sleep well?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the counter adjacent to Naruto who blushed at the implied meaning and the sly look in his sensei's eye.

"Yes I did actually, it's good to be back in Konoha again. And you sensei?" Naruto asked as he stuck to eating an apple and turning the kettle on before sitting at the table.

"Well I didn't have to wake up to any strange noises now did I?" Kakashi asked slyly as he put some protein bars and dried fruits and nuts into his pouch for later when Naruto isn't around to eat.

"Perv!" Naruto snarled under his breath as he bit into his apple hard. "So, what's your schedule today sensei?" Naruto asked, chewing on his apple.

"Tsunade wanted to see me so once I'm done with my morning routine I'll go and see her, what about you?" He asked, leaning on the counter across from Naruto with his arms crossed.

"I think I'll visit Sasuke today, I haven't seen him since I came back and maybe everyone else and Iruka-sensei and con him into getting me some free ramen since I'm a bit low on funds… Just relax for a while before I have to shoot off again when new information arrives." Naruto said with a shrug as he threw his apple core into the dustbin and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Do you need me to take care of Skylar while you see Tsunade-obaa chan?" Naruto asked him after a moment of silence.

"I think that will be for the best, I'll be back a bit later. See you later." He said with his usual salute and disappeared in a poof. Naruto smiled and continued to lean back in the chair and feel Skylar's presence and just feel better about being back in Konoha again as he began humming to himself. He heard Skylar shuffling around and the shower turn on so he got up and made her coffee, since she couldn't wake up without it or function properly as he continued to hum not quite remembering where the tune came from but it made him feel happy.

He took the coffee back into her room and put it on her bedside table as he collected his clothes he dumped last night before going to sleep and his bag that he dumped down as well. The bathroom door opened and he turned to her to point to the coffee before stopping all thought processes completely and stared. Skylar had come out in just a purple towel wrapped around her that barely covered over her thighs, he didn't even want to know how far it covered over her nice shaped ass and he swallowed and Skylar opened her eyes to hold a blank gaze at him.

"The bathrooms free and there should be enough hot water for you to have a nice shower, thanks for the coffee." She said coolly as she walked to her closet and began searching around for clothes. Naruto's eyes followed her all the way to the closet and his face heated up as did his nether region down below as he looked at the towel just showing the very top of her legs and the beginning of her ass.

'You're staring kid.' Kurama reminded him in the back of his mind and Naruto just nodded but couldn't or rather didn't want to move so Kurama took control and gave it back once he shut the bathroom door for him. Naruto slid down the door as soon as he regained control and Kurama just sighed and went back to sleep.

"Oh my god…" He said to himself as he tried to get his thought processes back and calm his racing heart. Once he calmed down slightly, he was a bit annoyed that he forgot his clothes but decided he could get them afterwards since she wouldn't be able to see him in just a towel anyway and proceeded to shower.

Skylar dropped her towel and pulled on her underwear and bra and then a regular black jaytee and loose grey pants and she fell onto her bed and was back asleep in seconds. Naruto slung a towel around his hips, took a deep breath and opened the door to Skylar's room and smiled at what he saw. She was asleep again and curled around his clothes he left on her bed so she didn't knock them off of wrinkle them. He got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit and shook Skylar gently by her shoulders to wake her up.

"Come on Skylar, I've got things to do today and you're spending the day with me since Kaka-sensei is busy." He said with a smile as he sat on her bed next to her and helped her to sit and wake up but he scowled when he noticed the deep dark rings under her eyes, worse than yesterdays. "Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked as he rubbed her arm soothingly. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned as she stretched and winced a little at the movement.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit stiff and sore after yesterday and doing taijutsu again, I should ask Guy and Lee to help me get back into shape again… I'll just get my pouches on and slip on a jacket quickly and we can get what you need to done quickly and have lunch together at Ichiraku's, I'll pay plus I've never had ramen before." She said with a smile as she crawled off of the bed and put her pouches on and threw on a darker grey long sleeved top over her jaytee and they left.

"So where are we going first?" Skylar asked as she kept her arm hooked with his and their hands entwined with her cane in her other hand.

"We're going to visit Sasuke then we'll walk around and find the other rookies and chat and hang out with them for a while. Is there anything you want to do today?" He asked casually as he waved to people who greeted him with a smile.

"I had nothing planned but maybe if we find the Rookies on the training grounds I could do some sparring with them and we can all go out together or something…" Skylar said with a shrug, a smile dropping from her face as they reached the ANBU Headquarters and Skylar shivered as they entered the dark building. Skylar gripped his hand tight and kept in close contact as her head whipped around with her senses, it felt like the Akatsuki base all over again.

They sat down into cold metal chairs as Naruto filled out a form to see a prisoner and they waited. The door buzzed and in walked two ANBU with Sasuke walking calmly in between the tense guards as they jumped off into the shadows to watch.

"Good to see you awake Skylar… Dobe." Sasuke greeted with a smirk of happiness.

"Teme… I hope they've been treating you well." Naruto said with a smirk back to his friend as he sat down.

"Mmm, better than Orochimaru surprisingly. Did you just get back Dobe?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yeah, yesterday afternoon but I got stuck with helping Tsunade-obaa chan yesterday." Naruto said back calmly.

"When did you wake up Skylar?" Sasuke asked. She turned her head in the direction of his voice and smiled, Sasuke flinched, it was easy to see that she couldn't see and he felt a bit sad at that.

"Three months ago but I've been recovering for the time and I only got out and about yesterday… Thanks to Naruto and stupid Tsunade." She growled out as she punched Naruto's arm gently and smiled again before becoming serious again and facing him.

"I might be able to get you out of here and trusted again however… I have to reveal yours and Itachi's story, going against your brother's wishes and staining your family name… Before you say anything consider this… Kabuto's on the move again and doing something underhanded, you know his twisted mind best… It's your choice, stay here until you die or give up your pride again." Skylar stated calmly and she could feel the turmoil running off of Sasuke, she didn't even need to see his anguished features.

"I made a vow… When I arrived at the battlefield and to the previous Hokages… I know that I can never become Hokage and I won't be trusted for a long time by most… I want to help lead this world from destruction that has been caused through the ages and if staining my name is all I have to sacrifice, then you can have it, just get me out of here and doing something to help lead this world." Sasuke said with determination and slight reluctance at the same time. The conversation went to happier things afterwards, thanks to Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Skylar was deep in thought as they left the ANBU Headquarters and began walking to the training grounds… Tsunade wasn't going to like what she had to say and face the elders if they were still alive. Sasuke sounded conflicted somehow and she just hoped she was doing the right thing to keep the world on track.

"Yo." Kakashi said, dropping down in front of them. "Tsunade-sama wants to see both of you." He says a bit more sternly… Skylar didn't like being summoned after being summoned by the principle or her parents or such people from her previous life, she never did enjoy following orders and rules, hell even Kakashi had a hard time getting her to follow orders most time. Skylar pushed the unpleasant memories away with a deep breath of air, gripped Naruto's hand and followed him and Kakashi to Tsunade's office. They knocked politely and called to enter and instantly Skylar tensed up at the chakras in the room and almost shrunk back behind Naruto.

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-obaa chan?" Naruto asked happily.

"The council has demanded to meet Skylar here." Tsunade said harshly. "Uzumaki Skylar you've already met Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi. And the other two are the village elders Koharu and Homaru." Tsunade said with restrained distaste. "Your story has been relayed and discussed and you have been granted permission to stay in Konoha permanently. However, the clan heads would like to meet you at some point soon. I understand that this is sudden…"

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, They have been waiting for nine months already and grown impatient especially with someone like me in the village they protect and keep their families in." Skylar said respectfully in front of the council. "However since the council is here, I have a matter to discuss concerning Uchiha Sasuke."

"There is no need for your input child." Homaru said sweetly but Skylar backed a little behind Naruto as her lips twitched to not to growl at the council elders.

"You know of my story and I know of your input to this village… All of it and with all due respect, I don't like you, your chakras are… Dark." Skylar said with a deadpan voice and the elders backed down quickly. Tsunade smirked behind her linked hands and Shikaku coughed while Inoichi closed his eyes to keep his self-control of not laughing or smirking. "Besides, this is a shinobi issue and not a village issue and I would like to talk to the Hokage confidentially as a personal request if not I will return at another time." Skylar knew she got them at that one, knowing each persons role in the village easily without outright stating it. The elders inclined their heads stupidly since Skylar couldn't see and they left without another word, Skylar letting out a tense breath she had been holding.

"Well that was easier said than done, that was one way of kicking the old butts of those two." Tsunade said triumphantly after she placed a silence barrier around the room.

"I need to sit down." Skylar said quickly with desperation as Naruto led her to a chair and sat her down in it as she buried her face in her hands and shook. Skylar had never felt such intense emotions before to rattle her up so badly. She hated those old hags since she first met them in the anime and they were even darker in real life, a government hell bent on their own ways and using any means necessary to get it. She flinched back from Tsunade trying to check her with medical jutsu and she pulled back and stood in front of her desk while Skylar calmed down. She took a deep breath and sat up again, still feeling taut with killing intent and anger.

"I'm sorry, they just seriously piss me off bastards think they can control me… No one has that right!" Skylar snarled dangerously, her eyes gaining some colour and emotion back into them with the suppressed killing intent.

"I'll keep them as far away from you as possible… Now what's this about Sasuke you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked with a triumphant smirk still on her face.

"Itachi didn't kill his clan because he was twisted but rather he was forced to by Danzo and those two elders, Hiruzen had no choice but to agree, it was a secret mission he failed by leaving Sasuke alive." Skylar began and the smirk fell from Tsunade's face. "After Sasuke killed Itachi, Tobi picked him up and manipulated the truth to bring Sasuke on his side, he helped Itachi to kill the clan that night, if not, the Uchiha clan was going to have a coup on the village and take control after being the ones blamed for the Kyuubi attack, a sharingan seen in it's eye. Tobi killed Minato and Kushina that night and he took control of Akatsuki, carrying on Madara's plans, as you know…. Here." She said getting up and whipping out her I-pod and began to show the relevant videos with Naruto's help to Tsunade with Shikaku and Inoichi watching over her shoulder. "This should be all the proof I need to help Sasuke out and get him back within the shinobi system of Konoha, this should be enough to clear him as well with the other nations and I'm willing to confront them about this and myself to take Kabuto and any other threat down." Skylar said determinedly and left a shocked and stunned Tsunade, Inoichi and Shikaku throw orders around quickly.

Tsunade sat down in her chair with a pale face… How could she have been so blind and knowing that Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato had been told the truth as well by Tobi. Since no harm was done while Sasuke was apart of Akatsuki, the other Kage's didn't have a leg to stand on however this made Skylar's situation more difficult now, the other Kages won't take her lightly and see her as a threat rather than the person who saved their world. She needed to focus on one task at a time right now.

"Now that, that's out of the way, the reason I summoned you here Skylar was because of your abilities… I can now look into your eye problem and possibly fix them so you can see again and after the skill you showed yesterday, I want to offer you a place among the shinobi of Konoha… Your rank will be chunin and you'll be placed with a team as soon as possible." Tsunade said with a smile. Skylar looked down and kept her face blank as she stood up.

"I decline the offer but thank you." She said sadly and with a flash of red she was gone. Naruto and Kakashi blinked with confusion, why would she decline?

"Why would she decline? I thought this was her dream now? You two will be talking to her later but as for now, Naruto, you and Sasuke will be reinstated with your previous ranks of genin." Tsunade said with an evil smirk… You could hear Naruto yell out 'NO' from all the way across the village.

Skylar had flashed to the memorial stone, having placed a senbon there when she visited with Kakashi one day he dragged her out with him, not knowing when or if she could use chakra again. She knew that after the previous days exercise it was if she could still use chakra, the feels of it seriously damaged her and not even regular chakra exercises Kakashi had given her worked, she still couldn't control it. She could still become a ninja but would be more of a liability and danger to her team than help in certain situations.

The heartburn feeling, knowing it was her chakra coil was still burning every time she used chakra and she quickly found out that nearly everything she did used the damn stuff and she wondered how Lee did it. She rubbed at her chest as she felt the burning from earlier intensify and she groaned uncomfortably as she rested against the stone. She felt Naruto's senbon fly but she refused to answer it at the moment as it continued to keep flying and she groaned again as the pain intensified, even sensing chakra hurt, even her own.

"God dammit Naruto, stop it." She said in a hushed whisper. The senbon flew faster now and Skylar groaned as she flashed back to him to be caught in bridal style by Naruto who was grinning, back in Tsunade's office, Shikaku and Inoichi having left and Sasuke now standing there.

"You don't look to good, why didn't you respond earlier?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I flashed away to get away and that I would have come back when I wanted to?" Skylar asked rhetorically as Naruto placed her legs on the ground but supported her by her waist as she staggered slightly.

"I'm booking you into the hospital for a while to see about your chakra coil and eyes and Naruto has to leave again for a while." Tsunade said sternly and Skylar sighed as she leaned back against Naruto and closed her eyes tiredly out of habit. " Sasuke as for your living arrangements, I'll have to book you into a hotel for now." Tsunade said tiredly as she stood up and began leading the group to the hospital with Skylar being carried by Naruto again.

"There's an apartment next to Skylar's that's just become free, he could live there saying I live a few floors up and Naruto lives a block away, it would be perfect." Kakashi suggested.

"Alright then, I'll sort that out straight away… Shizune, make sure that is completed straight away." Tsunade said to the poor woman with a harsh tone and she squeaked and ran off to complete it. Skylar giggled in Naruto's arms and Sasuke hn'ed with a smirk at the fumbling woman. Tsunade took Skylar from Naruto and placed her in a wheel chair and chased the three away while she completed her analysis on Skylar.

"So, how about we grab Sakura and grab some ramen like old times?" Naruto suggested with a grin and Kakashi and Sasuke followed the blonde to find their teammate.

Skylar could feel Tsunade's chakra poking around inside her eye and her wrists and head were bound down so she didn't interrupt or pull away from her. She flinched and Tsunade stopped and sighed with some relief.

"Well the good new is your actual eye ball isn't damaged, just it's inner receptors and a small but complicated surgery can fix that but if something were to go wrong we could transplant a new set of eyes into you simply… As for your chakra, I could see the strain and the fluctuations as you flashed out, when did that start?" She asked.

"Yesterday, my coil burns all the time when I unconsciously activate my chakra. I've been trying to fix the problem but I just can't, the coil is a delicate part of my body and if I make one wrong move, I'm dead… My chakra just refuses to be controlled even though there's so little of it now… It's so frustrating." Skylar explained and Tsunade wrote down notes quickly.

"Have you tried basic chakra control exercises?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes but they have been slightly modified to suit my conditions since I channel natural chakra right away once I start the exercise." Skylar explained.

"Alright then, you'll be staying in the hospital while I prepare for your operation and in the meantime I'll have an academy instructor come by everyday and help you to get your coil back into order… Is there anyone specific you request?" Tsunade asked, switching into medic mode easily.

"Can I have Umino Iruka… I'd like to get to know him since he has been close with Naruto for a long time." Skylar asked.

"Alright then, I'll be back a little later with Iruka to introduce you two and to check up on your eyes, you're going to be here for a while so get comfortable." Tsunade said as she left. Skylar 'humphed' and took out her I-pod for music and fell asleep quickly.

Skylar woke up to people in her room and kept her eyes closed and her breathing deep to listen to who it was.

"I don't want to see her getting pregnant." A voice said slightly amused.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined out in outrage and then she heard a slight thump and Iruka laugh.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back in front of their face… It's nice to finally meet you Iruka-san." Skylar said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

"You too Uzumaki Skylar… Sorry, did we wake you?" He asked with his kind voice.

"No not at all but my ears were burning. I thought you were leaving again Naruto?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah I am but only tomorrow morning so I better get home just now and get some sleep… I'm leaving you in Tsunade-obaa chan and Iruka-sensei's capable hands and I'll be back to see you again soon enough and staying permanently this time. Be good." He said taking her hand and kissing her on her forehead before leaving. Skylar sighed sadly but then put a smile on for Iruka.

"So… Charka exercises, what will we be doing?" Skylar asked.

"Well we'll be working on your coil development like if you were a child and see how it goes from there plus Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san have asked me to give you a basic education on how the village works and certain situations, so the next few months will be fun, we'll start in the afternoons and work to the evening since I have the academy to take care of. I'll also be giving you little spot tests that you can answer verbally to make sure you take this seriously to be a shinobi of the village." Iruka explained and Skylar groaned.

"I just got out of school dammit…" She whined and Iruka laughed before it went silent for a while.

"Naruto's special… And I don't want to see him hurt…" Iruka began as he put his hand on her bed and looked down.

"I know he is." Skylar said.

"He's been through a lot and he doesn't need to go through anymore heartache and…" Iruka continued to ramble before Skylar grabbed his hand tight, looking him in the eyes as close as she could by his voice and took on a serious look.

"I won't hurt him, I know what he's been through, you don't have to worry Iruka because I really care for him and I give you full permission to have my head if I do something to hurt him." Skylar said with a smile at the end and Iruka sighed and squeezed her hand back.

"Thank you and I'll hold you to that promise… Now do you want to get going on your first lesson?" Iruka asked happily and Skylar groaned again and shoved a pillow over head.

Tsunade rushed in a few hours later with a very worried Iruka right behind her and explaining the situation. Skylar had the blanket throw off and clawing at her chest and ribs as she arched off of the bed and her eyes shut tight as she held back screams of agony through her clenched teeth. Tsunade began strapping her arms down as Shizune and Sakura rushed in to help her but they soon found out there was not much they could do but give her painkillers and numb the area and treat the scratch marks she left on her skin and Iruka was asked to go home and not worry because she would be fine, even though they didn't know themselves.

"I've never seen something like this before and I don't know what to do." Tsunade expressed to her two students as she examined the now sleeping Skylar.

"It was a wonder how she even healed her chakra network but its useless without her chakra coil being able to work properly." Shizune said now holding Tonton in her arms.

"Master… May I please have a look, I'd like to try to do something to help I'll do whatever it takes for Naruto and for Skylar. May I have full access to all medical information, even the forbidden?" Sakura asked carefully but with determination shining in her emerald eyes.

"Not even Shizune has access to those however… I will study them with you, sometimes a different view on things helps and you can also help me with her eyes… Shizune, we'll need constant coffee, sake and snacks!" Tsunade ordered as they left to begin their research.

Kakashi had left the memorial stone earlier than usual just over a month later. Sasuke was busy settling into his new apartment, Sakura was mainly at the hospital, Sai had been keeping ROOT under control since Danzo's death, Yamato was… Where was Yamato? Skylar was in the hospital and Naruto had taken off again. Kakashi began walking slowly to the hospital while reading his usual stuff and humming a tune he couldn't quite place but it was pleasant so he kept humming it anyway.

"Yo Kakashi, my Eternal Rival, what are you up to this most youthful day?" Guy asked as he slung an arm over Kakashi's shoulders with Lee and Tenten coming up on the rear and following their sensei.

"Hm… I was going to visit Skylar, I'm sure she would like some company in the hospital again, it seems they make her uncomfortable." Kakashi said coolly as he continued towards the hospital.

"Yosh, we shall visit our most promising protégé." Guy exclaimed happily as he unhooked himself from Kakashi and walked next to him with Lee and Tenten talking behind them. They walked up the stairs and down corridors and Kakashi kept his eyes on his book, he opened Skylar's door and walked in with Guy and his team and put his book away as he walked up to the side of her bed where Iruka was sitting.

"Kakashi-san, Guy-san, Lee, Tenten, what are you guys doing here?" Iruka asked happily.

"We came to visit our most youthful friend Skylar to keep her company for a while." Lee exclaimed happily and Iruka just smiled.

"Her condition is getting better with the experimental treatment on her chakra coil and they're still planning her eye surgery, only time will tell." Iruka said, turning back to her.

"How are her chakra exercises?" Kakashi asked as he moved to lean against the windowsill.

"She's still showing signs of discomfort but her coil is building up nicely and hopefully ready for duty as soon as her eyes are healed, I can't wait to see how powerful she is." Iruka said excitedly.

"I suggest watching her, not even I can beat her when she's close to her peak condition but I might be able to now, I doubt she'll have the same monstrous power as before." Kakashi said sadly.

"We got along pretty well too when I met her and I can't wait to test my skills against her and maybe become friends." Tenten said happily.

"What did Tsunade-sama say that happened to put her in this state?" Lee asked, not knowing the full story.

"When the rinnegan appeared, it almost seemed to rip her whole chakra network and force her coil to overproduce chakra in a short amount of time, almost burning it out, she's lucky to be in such a stable way." Kakashi explained.

"She's an Uzumaki, we doesn't go down easily." Naruto said from the door and everyone's faces lit up.

"Naruto-kun, it is good to see you back so soon." Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"Tsunade-obaa chan said she will be performing a five hour surgery on her tonight with a five man team of herself, Shizune, Sakura-chan, Ino and Hinata. They think they might have found a way to sort her coil out for good this time and her eyes at the same time." Naruto said, trying to keep a grin off of his face.

"It's good to have you back so soon and that's great news… Why are you back so soon?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I brought Captain Yamato back, he was in a bad state, Kabuto got to him but he said something about him being tainted or something but he was pretty beat up by the time I put the pieces together to save him." Naruto said with a scowl.

"So he's already making a move huh?" Skylar asked sleepily as she sat up with a yawn and stretching. "Thanks for coming to visit everyone, I really appreciate it. Oh and make sure Anko's not in any immediate danger, it's very unlikely since her curse mark disappeared after the last time Orochimaru was resurrected."

"Anko's fine, I've just been on a mission with her and we came across Kabuto but he ran quickly when he saw me." Sasuke said, steeping into the room as well. Sasuke now wore the same outfit that he wore during the war, a grey coloured high collared short-sleeved shirt and his regular back pants with the rope sash with a Konoha hitai-ate tied around the right sleeve of his shirt.

"So, I'll be up and going soon after tonight huh, good to hear cause we need to end this before it gets any further again, who knows what a twisted mind like Kabuto's could be doing at the moment." Skylar said with concern, staring down at her blankets.

"Alright, all of you, stop speculating and go and rest, things are about to get a bit hectic again and we need to prepare for the surgery." Tsunade snuck up behind them and chased them out.

"Yosh, we must get back to our youthful training." Guy said.

"I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto won't mind joining you, I'll even come too, I've been sitting around for too long and my joints are acting up." Kakashi said, stretching like an old man as they all moved off to the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Shizune yawned as she did her rounds around the hospital. The surgery had been a success but taken an extra three hours with complications that had to be improvised on the spot, leaving her with two hours sleep. She had one more stop to make before she could go and find an empty room and sleep for a few more hours and started to smile as she opened the door to find an empty and messy bed. Shizune blinked and then it dawned on her who was missing and she ran to inform Tsunade right away.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted out of breath and with panic to notice everyone in the room: Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Naruto looking at her with worry and also defensively.

"Shizune, can this wait, I'm in the middle of a meeting.," Tsunade whined tiredly, getting no sleep at all.

"Skylar's bed is empty!" Shizune yelled out and everyone in the room visibly stiffened.

"She's in no state to move which means she could have possibly been kidnapped, find her now!" Tsunade said, standing up and slamming her hand on her desk, making it creak. Shizune ran out to get a search squad together while everyone in the meeting ran to look for her, Naruto entering sage mode first and pointed to the direction he could feel her chakra with everyone following. They came upon training ground seven and found something that they didn't expect.

Skylar was there, practising with her scythe, katana's, her Hiraishin and shadow clones like she hadn't just been through a surgery. Sakura was glad to see that she still had the bandages with the seals still on them and she wasn't stupid enough to take them off. Sai drew a message up for Tsunade right away and that they were bringing her back right away. A flash of red and the dull thud of wood behind them let them know where she was going next.

"Hey what's up everyone?" Skylar asked happily standing behind them with her hands on her hips and a smile.

"You nearly sent the village into lock down, you should be resting, the surgery was only complete three hours ago." Sakura scolded her.

"Sorry." She muttered as she sheathed her katana and scythe. "It's odd to have all of you together?" Skylar questioned with a smirk.

"We were in a meeting with Tsunade-sama when Shizune rushed in." Yamato explained and Skylar nodded her head.

"I suppose you're going to escort me back to the hospital now?" Skylar asked sheepishly.

"Actually Tsunade-obaa chan wants you to come back to her office first." Naruto told her. Skylar nodded and grinned.

"Catch you there." She said as she waved a salute and flashed away. Skylar barely missed the full brunt fist aimed for her, as she arrived, from Tsunade.

"Brat, get down here, you're straining your coil already." Tsunade yelled up at her saying she was now on all fours on the roof, clinging to it with chakra. Skylar smirked and dropped down, twisted and landed without a sound as Tsunade moved away from the demolished wall and sat down at her desk. Skylar took a step to the right as the door opened and in walked the grumbling team she just left behind.

"How many senbons do you have now?" Naruto whined out.

"I have ten all together, my usual five, four placed in certain places I need to get to regularly and one that you keep but the four are a lot weaker so I can concentrate on my fighting ones." Skylar explained and turned to Tsunade when she cleared her voice with irritation.

"Since Skylar is so eager, I'll involve her in this meeting. It's to decide your teams, since there are seven of you all under the name of Team 7 except one, I decided to add Skylar with the mix since she works well with all of you and make two teams… Any suggestions?" Tsunade asked.

"Why don't you put the old team 7 back together and put Sai and Yamato with Skylar?" Sakura suggested, wanting to be back on a team with Sasuke.

"The team dynamics and our skills wouldn't work well together." Yamato said and Kakashi nodded and agreed.

"Lets put Skylar with us and Sasuke with Sai and Yamato." Naruto suggested, trying to get his way but one glare from Sakura and Tsunade shut him up.

"Well since Yamato and I are the jonins, we'll obviously be the captains but like Yamato said, we can't put an unbalanced team like him, Sai and Skylar together or swap her with Sasuke and put them together." Kakashi stated. "Or put Naruto and Skylar together since they're both power houses and tend to jump in on their own." Kakashi added for good measure and Skylar pouted as did Naruto slightly.

"Let's start with what we have… The original team 7 worked well but the other team wont be able to work well. Obviously there will be Kakashi and Yamato as the captains and Naruto and I have to be on different teams. Sakura and I should also be on different teams since she trained me in first aid so each team can have some sort of medic on it. Putting Naruto and Sasuke together would be a good idea however, it's in their blood to bicker all the time. Then there's Sai to be the neutral party so why don't you keep Yamato, Sakura, Sai and Naruto together and put Kakashi, myself and Sasuke on a team?" Skylar suggested, making a mental picture to herself. "Or swap Kakashi and Yamato around."

"That's actually well thought out and we'll try it that way but I will be swapping Kakashi and Yamato around depending on the results since Kakashi and Sasuke are similar. Did Kakashi teach you to be this analytical?" Tsunade asked with a surprised smirk.

"No, she's always been an over thinker, even proved something on such little information to go by… Perhaps she should see Shikaku some time and quell her brilliant mind." Kakashi said proudly as he patted her shoulder.

"Oh, that reminds me… The clan heads want to meet you soon, they're getting restless since you were put back into hospital again." Tsunade reminded her. Skylar sighed and groaned.

"Fine, when can my bandages come off, I'd like to see them." Skylar asked.

"One week, the whole time." Tsunade warned. "I'll start arranging the meeting times and dates now for next week." Tsunade said, writing it down to remember. "Oh and here's your chunin flack jacket, you can add it to your uniform or take on the regular Konoha uniform." Tsunade said as she stood up and handed Skylar her jacket and hitai-ate as well.

"Ne, Tsunade-obaa chan, how come Skylar gets to hop up and Sasuke and I don't?" Naruto complained and Sasuke hn'ed in agreement.

"Naruto, you have always been a shinobi of Konoha and you have to work up the ranks properly and it's also punishment for Sasuke however, Skylar still has to attend the next chunin exams as well to prove her position." Tsunade said with a smirk and Naruto started bragging and pointing a finger at Skylar. Skylar grabbed the finger and twisted, having Naruto down on the ground quickly and whimpering in pain.

"It's not nice to brag Naruto-kun." Skylar said sweetly, still holding his finger and new uniform in the other arm. "Is the meeting finished yet Tsunade-sama? Cause I have to go and teach this little genin here some manners." Skylar said with a smirk. Sakura was blushing at the comment, Tsunade was smirking with Sasuke, Kakashi watched like it was his Icha Icha all over again, Yamato was wide mouthed like when Sakura admitted she liked Naruto and Sai was taking notes on the situation.

"Of coarse it is, you're all dismissed." Tsunade said, trying to hold her laughter. Skylar bowed and with a flash, she was gone with Naruto.

Skylar let Naruto up and he pouted at Skylar who just stood with her hands on her hips with a smile. She took his other hand and dragged him under a short curtain and he just noticed he was Ichiraku's.

"I'm paying." She said to Naruto as she sat down and Naruto sat down next to her with a fond smile.

"Ah, Skylar-chan it's good to see you back again, how's Iruka and Naruto, it's good to see our favourite customer back… What can I get the both of you?" Teuchi asked.

"One miso ramen with the works please." Naruto said.

"I'll have the same thanks." Skylar said to him and he began making their meal.

"When did you come here?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer to Skylar and hooked his arm around her waist.

"Iruka snuck me out of the hospital when I was feeling a bit down and brought me here, he also brought it to eat a few times when he came over for our lessons. He's a really great guy and very caring, it's nice you had someone like him around, it's not as lonely then." Skylar said with a bittersweet smile.

"Did you have someone like that?" Naruto asked as he broke his chopsticks apart as their food was set down.

"No, I did have someone that said those things but kind of used them like blackmail, left me beaten up when I finally got a backbone and stood up to him… He went to jail not to long afterwards though so at least I did something right otherwise I would probably also be in jail." Skylar said as she dug into her food.

"So, this is the one place out of the four and Tsunade-obaa chan's office, where are your last two senbons?" Naruto asked, finishing his ramen and changing the subject.

"Home and the training grounds by the memorial stone, Kakashi took me there once plus it's an important training ground, one full of history, since we're part of one team really…It's where my new path started." Skylar said with a smile as she gripped her jacket and hitai-ate on her lap. "It's really peaceful, I can see why Kakashi spends all his time there… So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked as she lay some money out on the table for their meal.

"Well you seemed happy to train again earlier… Have you tried sage mode yet?" Naruto asked as they stood up and he took her hand and they began walking around.

"No, I haven't regained my chakra enough to try something so dangerous, I'll need to keep working on it with Iruka but I have more chakra than him at the moment so that's a plus."

"So taijutsu battle royal it is then… Mind flashing there for me?" Naruto asked into her ear, making her blush and flash them to the training ground.

They began and somehow ended up having Lee, Kiba and Akamaru and Tenten watching with slight awe at Skylar's skills even though she can't see just yet. Skylar annoyed them when she grabbed Naruto and flashed them back to her apartment and eating food Kakashi had prepared earlier and Naruto went home while Skylar went to sleep, happier for once since a long while ago.

Skylar groaned in annoyance with Kakashi laughing silently next to her in Tsunade's office as she began telling and complaining to Skylar about the clan heads that want to meet her and wanting it all done on the same day and not getting it their own way. She had a total of nine major clan heads to meet on one day and Tsunade was pulling her hair out at this.

"Listen, why don't we just have one big party on one day with all of the clans and then I can mix and mingle with all of them through the whole day, I'll bring Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi as well, the three guys representing the last of their clans and Sakura and Sai as my guests." Skylar finally got frustrated and said flat out.

"The Hyuuga's want to perform a special ritual with them though." Tsunade said.

"Then I can do it in front of everyone if it doesn't involve taking my clothes off." Skylar said defiantly with her arms crossing. "Tell them that if they all want to meet me one the same day and unwilling to compromise, this is their only choice."

"It's not that simple…" Tsunade began.

"Look, I know that things are still a little bit different and you can't just tell a clan to do something or other but they better get use to it, they can't always have their way, I'll even apologise to them in public for doing it this way but I need to get going again and stop Kabuto and any other threat… It's to their own advantage as well." Skylar said with understanding but also ending the conversation right there. Tsunade sighed and began writing something down.

"Shikaku, Inoichi and Tsume won't mind since they've already met you and I doubt the Akimichi clan or Aburame clan will mind or the others but the Hyuuga's…" Tsunade said as she bit on her thumbnail.

"I'll go today and tell Hiashi personally Then if he has a problem with the ritual then we can do it the next day, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I ask personally and meet him early on, it'll boost his ego, just don't tell him I've already met Shikaku, Inoichi and Tsume." Skylar said with a knowing smirk. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them as Kakashi led her down the streets, her arm hooked with his.

"So you want to do this now, while you're thinking about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, might as well. Maybe Hinata is there and we could just hang out for a while if she's not busy." Skylar said with a slight nervous smile. Kakashi squeezed her hand and let go again as he began leading her to the Hyuuga compound. Skylar could feel they had arrived as the amount of stares she could feel intensified and they stepped up a few steps and Kakashi knocked and they waited as the door opened.

"Hatake Kakashi-san, what can we do for you?" A youngish girls voice asked.

"Hanabi-sama, we would like to meet your father Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, this here is Uzumaki Skylar, she would like to talk with him personally, is he here?" Kakashi asked politely. They began moving in the house and stopped in the central piece of the mansion, the main families training area and Skylar felt another presence step up to her.

"Uzumaki Skylar, this is the clan head of the Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hiashi." Kakashi introduced them and Skylar bowed respectfully.

"Please excuse my intrusion Hiashi-sama but I would like to inform you myself that a meeting with the clans of Konoha has been turned into one event and I have heard that there is a ritual you would like me to perform and so I came to inform you myself in case there is complications regarding this." Skylar spoke formally to the man.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you. It is nice to meet the saviour of this world especially earlier than expected, I heard you gained some serious injuries during your fight, how have you been healing?" He asked calmly but still formally as he gestured for them to sit on the porch with them.

"Yes, well Tsunade-sama has taken good care of me and I should be up and ready to go within a week now, I've just been in hopefully my final surgery so I am hoping for the best." Skylar said with a nervous smile as Kakashi sat calmly next to her with Hiashi on her other side.

"That is good to hear. Now concerning the ritual, you will need to learn two different movement ritual dances with myself and Hinata as the next heir however it will be difficult to learn since you cannot see and the same day you are able to see will be the meeting day, how would you like to go about this Skylar-san?" Hiashi asked, surprisingly nicely.

"If it would be okay with your families beliefs, I would like to perform it at the actual get together in front of everyone… If not it can be set for a later date… Concerning learning the dance, there will be no problem, I have a special skill that can help me may I show you Hiashi-sama?" Skylar asked, trying to hold her smirk down.

"Alright then… Hinata, come here for a second and teach Skylar the ritual dance we've been talking about." Hiashi ordered.

"Yes father, come onto the training ground for a second Skylar please." Hinata asked and took Skylar's hand and led her to the training ground. "Just mirror my movements, this should impress father." Hinata said with some pride to her voice as she began to move and Skylar could feel the movements and mirrored them, flowing together like water. Hiashi's eyes widened as he watched and looked to Kakashi with confusion.

"I thought she isn't able to see?" He questioned and Kakashi just eye smiled at him.

"She can't but it's almost like she can sense the persons movements, she adapted very quickly to not being able to see, you won't have any problems teaching her the rituals but she cannot push herself to much yet, her coil is still healing slowly." Kakashi warned the man carefully as they watched them move, meld and move apart again, Kakashi smiled that Hinata was smiling as was Skylar as they seemed to be holding in giggles at shocking Hiashi. They ended after a while and Hiashi said to come back at any time to practise the dance she will be doing with him but it's more of a spar and with a respectful bow, Skylar left with Kakashi who laughed a little away from the compound and Skylar looked at him questioningly.

"You just managed to shock the most stoic man in Konoha into awe, I doubt the Hyuuga family will interfere with you ever again." Kakashi said with laughter still in his voice as he led Skylar home.

Skylar relaxed in a bath, it was the end of the last day she had to keep her bandages on and couldn't wait to see everything and every one again after nearly a year. She had the bandage off already but kept her eyes closed as she almost drifted off to sleep.

"Skylar, are you okay in there?" Kakashi called with a knock at her door on the bathroom. Skylar sat up with a fright as water splashed around in the bath at the sudden movement. "Skylar…" Kakashi called again and opened the door as Skylar formed the hidden mist jutsu to cover herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just nearly fell asleep, thanks." She said, facing the doorway.

"You should still have your bandages on." Kakashi said as he walked in and dropped her clothes onto the toilet seat for her, averting his eyes carefully. "I'll be in the living room, dinners cooked and waiting for you." He said with some concern as he left and closed the door and Skylar dropped the jutsu. She got out, dressed, ate and wished Kakashi a good night before retiring to her room, bandages in place once again.

The next early morning, she yawned and sat on a hospital bed waiting for Tsunade to come and take them off and check her one last time before heading off to meet the clan heads. There in her room with her was the team and Iruka with a smile and chatting quietly to Naruto, making him blush and stare at Skylar.

"Well this is quite a gathering but let's get on with it so we can go home early and prepare for the huge get together." Tsunade said as she strolled into the room with Shizune who gave Skylar Tonton to hug since they left the pig with Skylar a lot when she was in the hospital if she was to get to overexerted during training and have a burning case again. It felt like forever as she felt the pressure from the bandages fade as she got down to the last one and removed it completely. "Alright, close the blinds, shut the light off… Open your eyes slowly." Tsunade instructed as she heard the click of the light and the blinds go down. The tension in the room rose as Skylar took a deep breath and began sliding her eyelids open. Her eyelids kept blinking as she tried to focus, eyebrows tilting and relaxing as her blurry vision became clearer. Tsunade placed her hands over her tearing eyes and checked for the damage and healing and found everything perfectly in order.

"Open the blinds slowly at her command." Tsunade ordered and light began to flood the room. "It will be a bit sensitive for a while until your eyes adjust again but how are they feeling?" Tsunade asked once the blinds were fully opened and the lights turned on.

"Apart from the tearing up and the sensitivity, everything seems to be in order, I can see perfectly." Skylar said with a smile as she looked at everyone in the room and smiled down at Tonton in her arms. "And my depth perception is a bit off but with some training, it'll be corrected soon… So, who's ready to party?" Skylar asked with a smile and Naruto cheered. They left their separate ways and Skylar flashed Kakashi back to her apartment where he was still staying with her.

"I guess I can return to my old apartment now." Kakashi looked around almost sadly.

"Only if you want to, I love your cooking and quiet presence, I don't mind a roommate except maybe I'll soundproof the walls." She said with a grin as she looked around the room for the first time. Kakashi scoffed and laughed.

"Looks like I will be going back after all." Kakashi said with a laugh as he moved into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Come and visit as much as you can since your teammates live right next doors to each other." Skylar said as she looked around the house. Kakashi watched the happiness radiate off of Skylar, her eyes having returned to their light purple in colour. Skylar stepped into her room and looked around and smiled at the weapon rack on her wall next to the bathroom door, there hanging diagonally was her prized scythe Tsunade allowed her to keep and just under that were her katanas hanging in their usual x-shape. She scoffed and nearly fell over when she spotted her kimono for the night, it was a completely different colour Ino and Sakura said it was but at least it wasn't pink. It was blue and it had shimmers of purple in the light with a multicolour dragon down the whole length of the back and like a mountain range view around the edges, luckily it was a long one to the floor as asked by Hiashi to be worn.

"I did try to tell you it was a completely different colour to how you were explaining it." Kakashi said as he passed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, now I know who to trust when it comes to fashion… I swear those girls are more blind than I was." Skylar mused and Kakashi hummed as they both sipped their beverage and stared at the kimono.

"At least it fits like the girls say it do." Kakashi said with a grin Skylar could see since his mask was down and as he walked out, he smacked her ass hard and left laughing.

"Pervert!" Skylar yelled playfully as she shut the door and debated putting it on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but the fight scene in the end is finally finished! I'll be posting a little faster now that my computer has stopped PMS-ing but the only sad news is that this story will be over :'( Hope you're enjoying it and remember R&R **

**Chapter five**

Who would have thought training ground seven could be converted into a party area so nicely, with a stage over the small river. Skylar had to agree that the kimono fit nicely and she admitted it matched her hair colour and eye colour pretty well. Kakashi was wearing a silver kimono that had a vicious looking wolf on the back with his regular black sleeveless top underneath attached to a mask. The Hyuuga clan wore a lavender kimono with purple petals around it with their clan's symbol on the back. Aburame wore black with their symbol on the back, Inuzuka wore brown kimonos with their symbol, Akimichi wore a royal blue with their symbol, Nara's wore a dark lime green, Yamanaka wore a pale yellow, Sarutobi wore red. Naruto had on an orange kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, Sai wore a grey Kimono, Sakura wore pink with lighter pink petals on it and Sasuke wore a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Skylar sighed as she left the safety of the memorial stone to mix and mingle with the clans, each being easily recognised and who was the clan head. She talked to them politely mainly about herself and all the questions being very similar after a while. Soon it was sunset and it was time for the ritual dance with Hinata and the ritual slow spar with Hiashi. Skylar was happy that everyone sat quietly and watched on with awe and no one said or did anything disrespectfully and they all clapped politely after her first performance.

Next came the spar and they held up the universal sign to spar and began, Hiashi acting seriously, a hit to her would block a chakra point and a hit by her would leave a bruise. They finished unscaved and the heads all excused themselves as the sun set completely, leaving the younger generation to party on, Skylar took control of the music and sat next to the stage as she watched the Rookies talk among themselves and dance together.

"Shouldn't you be out there with your friends?" Skylar asked Kakashi as he came out from the shadows behind her.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kakashi said back as he stood next to her, also watching on. "They've grown up so fast, Naruto being the last to turn twenty in a few weeks… That reminds me, when is your birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"November eleventh, just rather forget about it, it doesn't hold many pleasant memories for me like Naruto's. The hard work begins tomorrow, what time do you want to start training so I know to be three hours late." Skylar asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I was thinking at seven, I'll be there when I get there, it's not always three hours late you know." Kakashi said, noting the change in subject.

"Fine, you can be half an hour late tops before Sasuke and I come and hunt your ass down and skin you alive, how's that?" Skylar asked seriously as she crossed her arms, eyes still on the party in front of her.

"Maa, so Scary Skylar-chan." Kakashi teased. Skylar smiled and they stood companionable for a while before Skylar grabbed Naruto's shoulders to stop him from stumbling after being pushed by his friends Skylar's way and they all watched and waited expectantly. Skylar looked at Kakashi who just eye smiled and winked and Skylar grinned before turning back to the blushing blonde, making sure they faced everyone at their sides and she kissed Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Cat whistles and teasing phrases were yelled out at the couple who ignored them, too engrossed of the battle of their tongues and pressing up to each other more and more before having to pull away for air but they stayed close as the group called them both over onto the dance floor and Skylar began to teach Naruto how to waltz. Kakashi watched with a fond smile on his lips under the mask, oh how much they looked like Minato-sensei and Kushina, he saw something being whispered into Naruto's ear by Skylar and he blushed and looked away as she pulled back with a smile and Naruto nodded and faced her again as they continued to waltz.

Kakashi escorted Skylar home after a long good night kiss by Naruto and having to say good bye to the rest of the group and Skylar refused to flash them home, saying she wanted to spend some quality time with her adoptive and protective older brother which made Kakashi blush and his chest swell with pride and love for the girl.

"So what did you whisper to Naruto to make him blush so badly while you were dancing?" Kakashi asked slyly and Skylar smiled.

"I said he needs to learn to waltz so he could when he gets married." Skylar said as she looked up at the moon in the sky with a calm smile as they reached home and went to bed.

The next morning, Skylar stood nervously at her closet and looked around at her clothing with the notorious flak jacket and hitai-ate sitting on her bed. She felt unsure on what to wear, whether she should wear the flak jacket or not and if she did, what else would she wear to go with it? She needed help but Kakashi had left already and she didn't want to disturb Sasuke next doors so she performed some hand seals, slammed her hand down and out popped a familiar black dragon with purple eyes and hair.

"Skylar-sama, long time no see, how have you been?" Byakko asked her enthusiastically with its deep growling voice.

"After what happened, I wasn't able to use my chakra properly and I've only just got my eyesight back but apart from that, I've been good. Now, I have a dilemma here." Skylar said, pointing to the flak jacket and her closet again and the dragon seemed amused.

"You should wear the jacket, it will make you feel honoured knowing you and give you something to fight for." Byakko said with an understanding tone. "So, let's have a mini fashion show quickly shall we?" He said and Skylar huffed as she began pulling stuff out and arranging the outfits and began changing into them one by one with Byakko's honest thoughts.

Finally after half an hour of quick changing and Byakko's deep laughter filling the room more than once she finally settled on her uniform. She now wore a black sleeveless top with it coming up the neck with fingerless gloves that went past the elbow and half way up her upper arm like the ANBU gloves, black tight pants and shinobi sandals with a slight heal like Sakura's that went up to her knees. She checked her pouch and placed the maroon pouch on her left back cheek, her maroon shuriken holster on her right leg and her senbon holster on her left leg. She picked up her scythe hanging from the wall and sealed it into a scroll and put the scroll in the flak jacket and strapped on her katanas in their regular x-shape over her jacket using her maroon stapes making an x across her chest. Last but not least, she picked up her Konoha hitai-ate and tied it loosely around her neck under the jacket and deemed herself ready, dismissed Byakko and flashed to training ground seven.

Kakashi must have taken her warning to heart because he was twenty-nine minutes late and Skylar knew he did it just to piss her off. They worked on learning formations adapting to their skills and in Skylar's case, their personalities. An hour later, Kakashi and Sasuke were sparring while Skylar worked on her depth perception after she threw a kunai and it went completely off the mark. For the jonin who stopped by, it was lucky her aim was so off as he ducked down and they both stared at each other until Kakashi and Sasuke came over.

"Genma, what can we do for you?" Kakashi asked happily, snapping the two out of staring at each other.

"Tsunade-sama has asked to see you now… Have we met before?" Genma questioned Skylar.

"Um… No?" Skylar said, hoping he would drop it before he remembered being owned by her when she snuck into Konoha. "Anyway, let's go guys, I'll flash us there." Skylar said quickly, grabbing Kakashi and Sasuke's arm and in a red flash they ended up in Tsunade's office.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Skylar who grinned sheepishly.

"He's just pissed she took him down with little effort when she broke in and his team confronted her and lost… Thank you for getting here so quickly, I have mission for you three… You'll be travelling to Yu no Kuni and Yuki no Kuni where Kabuto has been spotted over the last few weeks many times, you are to go there and either detain him, kill him or destroy his plans after deeming them dangerous." Tsunade commanded as Kakashi took the mission details from her.

"Has Naruto found out anything while on his travels of his possible plans?" Skylar asked her.

"He may be carrying on the experiments Madara was doing with Orochimaru and Tobi… The sharingans that Tobi kept have been missing since before the war and once that destroyed base was searched, nothing was found." Tsunade explained. "You may leave when you're ready, dismissed." Tsunade said and the three turned around and walked out.

"We'll meet outside the apartment building in one hour to pack and we'll discuss the mission on the way so we don't waste time." Kakashi instructed, Skylar nodded determinedly while Sasuke hn'ed. The went into the apartments and Skylar moved to her room to pack and pulled out a basic back pack and began packing an extra set of clothes, a first aid kit, a few ration bars that really tasted like plastic sometimes but they kept you going and the regular Konoha coat with the red on the bottom, an extra pouch and kunais and closed her bag up as she took a deep breath, slung it onto her back and exited the room to find Kakashi sitting and relaxing on the couch.

"You seem a bit nervous." Kakashi stated calmly.

"Of coarse I'm nervous! But at least we're doing something again… I may not be in top form but obviously I'm good enough to go on a mission…" Skylar said as she sat down hard on the other couch and dumped her bag next to her.

"It's all going to be fine, you've got Sasuke and I there… Teamwork." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Skylar actually smiled.

"Not my strong point but I'll try… Shall we go?" She asked as they heard a banging at the door. They stood and put their bags on and met Sasuke outside who was leaning against the wall.

"We'll travel as much as we can and rest while we're in Hi no Kuni. Once we hit the boarder into Yu no Kuni, we'll begin our searches in the marked areas he's been seen and move up with that all the way into Yuki no Kuni, we should come across something sooner or later and follow from there, Understood?" Kakashi asked as they reached the gates and they both nodded before walking out and taking to the trees.

They travelled in silence for the first day and set up camp and took turns keeping watch. They were half way to the boarders and making a good pace to Yu no Kuni where they would enter the first village with sightings of Kabuto. Skylar sat with the last watch and watched as the sun rose through the trees and smiled… You just didn't get this type of view back in her old world. She spent her free time swapping between short distance and long distance vision as part as her eye exercises and to get her depth perception back, right now, her distances were a little off and her aim off to the left a little.

She heard them waking up below them and swung her legs as she kept looking between her fingers and humming her song that was used to break the Tsukuyomi about two nearly three years ago. She heard the ruffle of sleeping bags and tipped backwards and flipped to land on her feet, still humming as she got her stuff together and took their bottles to get some water for the trip while chewing on a ration bar with disgust. She filled the bottles and ran a small hand towel over her body and face as a quick clean and returned, passing the bottles to her teammates and they took off again.

Kakashi and Sasuke smiled as they listened to Skylar humming her song softly with a true smile on her face, one untainted with the worries of the ninja world.

"So where's your precious scythe?" Sasuke asked, starting up a conversation surprisingly.

"It's in a scroll, it's not very good for stealth missions after it was the cause of me getting caught sneaking out of Konoha the last time but it also saved my ass, nearly fell over a waterfall if I didn't have one or both scythes at the time but the one is more than enough to handle at the moment with my Katanas as well." Skylar explained with a smile still as she focused on placing her footing right.

"It's the same reason I don't keep the Executioner's Blade out, I keep it with me in a scroll since the Kages are still trying to sort everything out after the mess Madara and Tobi caused with the mix ups." Kakashi explained from up front with Skylar behind him and Sasuke at the back. "How did you convince Tsunade-sama to let you keep it?" Kakashi asked.

"She doesn't know I have it, that's how… There'll be hell to pay when she does find out though after all I did steal it from her archives." Skylar said with a shrug and nearly slipped before she regained her step and blushed at her clumsiness.

"We'll set up camp earlier than usual since we're making good time and we'll be just in the boarders of Yu no Kuni where we can send scouts ahead, I'll be sending my ninken." Kakashi explained.

"I'll send Suzaku since she knows Kabuto's presence." Skylar confirmed.

"I'll send a hawk for the skies, we'll find him quickly." Sasuke said.

"I heard Tsunade-sama also sent team Kurenai out Otogakure and the old Akatsuki base to gain any clues of his movements, he's been seen going around there first and the old bases that we cleaned out anyway." Kakashi said.

"That reminds me… Kurenai must have had her child just about three years ago." Skylar said with a smile.

"Yes, it was a boy, she named him Sarutobi Yuuhi Asuma in memory of his father, he's just turned three a month or two ago, got the skills of both parents." Kakashi said fondly, being able to be back in his friend's lives again. The rest of the trip was quiet as they past the boarders and found a suitable place to rest. Kakashi summoned his ninken, Skylar summoned a very ecstatic Suzaku who wouldn't stop talking to Skylar and Sasuke summoned a hawk to cover long distances and the summons went on their ways.

"That dragon has quite a mouth on her." Sasuke commented and Skylar laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes I think she's worse than Naruto ever was but she's loyal and fierce, she'll find something." Skylar said.

"Not unless my hawk finds something first." Sasuke challenged and they got up in each other's spaces.

"You're on Uchiha." Skylar challenged and Sasuke smirked. And after a staring contest, they went back to what they were doing. Kakashi watched on in interest at how much she had changed the stoic Uchiha for the better and saved him from the Kages ripping him apart, it was obvious to see how much she meant to both Naruto and Sasuke and even himself. He scoffed at himself at how attached he was to the girl, ever since he met her at the memorial stone that one day he just felt like he needed to clear his mind.

The sun was only beginning to go down, Kakashi cooking some fish the caught with a few lightning senbons, a competition between Sasuke and Skylar, Sasuke was sharpening his katana; Kusenagi and Skylar was doing some katas that looked more of a dance as she mouthed some words but dancing was the original base for her style of taijutsu.

The summons returned the next morning, the ninken kept picking up his scent, the hawk noticed some someone suspicious walking around but he would meet up with three girls and disappear again and Suzaku confirmed what the hawk found and Skylar and Sasuke argued all the way to the first town he's been seen in. Kakashi summoned Pakkun, Bisuke and Shiba to go with each of them to follow any scent of Kabuto they could find and they spilt up, searching the town, Kakashi with Pakkun, Sasuke with Bisuke and Skylar with Shiba.

Nothing on the first day and village and so they kept hopping around the towns, searching for him or the three girls that were seen with him. Skylar decided to form a rivalry with Sasuke and have contests and Kakashi just sighed and said that a rivalry was troublesome but left them to it as he just had to sit around watching the two challenging each other all the time about the simplest things.

Skylar was running full speed with Shiba to find Kakashi and Sasuke, she had found Kabuto but he was moving swiftly and difficult to keep track of. She had a shadow clone following him at the moment and this was the only time after a two weeks of searching have they come across him.

"I found him, we need to find Sasuke now!" Skylar said, jumping down and grabbing Kakashi and pulling him with her until he got the message.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kakashi questioned as they moved full speed for Sasuke,

"It's the same scent we've been following." Shiba confirmed.

"It's him, I could never forget a face or a chakra like his even when I met him that short time." Skylar said, running past Sasuke and gesturing for him to follow them, back to where she started and following her clone's trail but his trail disappeared as did he as they got there, he knew he was being followed.

Later that evening, Skylar was destroying a stump out of frustration and stupidity as Kakashi and Sasuke sat by the fire and watched their fish cook, for them she crossed the line at using rasen-shuriken on the poor piece of wood.

"Skylar, that's enough now, calm down." Kakashi commanded her. He watched as she drew a fist back and smashed it into pieces, and her eyes turned to them, a dark purple clouding them.

"I failed something so simple." She growled out as she walked over to them and sat down hard.

"He knows we're here now but we might find him again, we just have to be patient, he'll show up again so stop beating yourself up over it, we haven't failed yet." Kakashi said calmly but commandingly, it was the only way she listened. She sighed and flopped down on her back and stared at the darkening sky.

"Yeah Dobe, don't get so worked up over it, we've been on worse searching missions before, this is pie compared to some of them." Sasuke said down to her, giving her Naruto's nickname.

"Yeah I guess… I'll take the last watch, night guys." Skylar said moving to her sleeping bag and crawling in and falling into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kakashi had taken the second watch and was sitting peacefully before he heard a groan from the sleeping area near the end of his shift. He jumped down and checked Sasuke who was sleeping like a log and then he checked on Skylar who was tossing and turning, blanket thrown off of her flushed form with a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. He took her shoulders carefully and began shaking her gently. Her eyes shot open as she embraced him and the close clang of metal could be heard behind his head, Skylar had blocked kunai, flying right for him.

"You okay?" She asked breathlessly as she kept Kakashi close, still looking into the shadows behind him.

"Yes, thank you… Sasuke wake up, we've got company." Kakashi called and the Uchiha shot up and stayed down on his haunches, looking around with his sharingan as was Kakashi.

"There's three of them, pretty damn good amount of chakra as well but there's something off about them so be careful." Skylar sensed, the chakra felt off but some how familiar.

"My, you are good, no wonder Kabuto-sama sent us for you." One girl voice said from the shadows.

"Show yourselves, I know where you are, you can't hide." Skylar threatened as she put a hand on her senbon pouch. A movement caught all of their attentions and out stepped three girls, the same three girls seen with Kabuto. The main girl in the middle had shoulder length grey hair and wearing a black outfit of pants and a jaytee top, the girl on her right had black hair that was up in a spiky ponytail and a stubborn expression wearing a dark blue outfit and the last girl on the right looked exactly like Naruto's harem jutsu wearing a dark pink outfit. They were all dressed like shinobi and pretty fit and looking very smug.

"I don't fight girls." Sasuke muttered and the middle one with the grey hair scowled and sent a flash of lightning, which Skylar covered them for with her wind.

"I'll take sparky over there." Skylar said.

"I'll take blondie." Sasuke said.

"And I'll take the emo." Kakashi said. And instantly they spit up, leaving Skylar to clash, kunai to kunai with the grey haired girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing with a person like Kabuto?" Skylar questioned as they jumped back.

"You don't need to know, he's a better person than anyone has been to us you have no right to judge him!" The girl said furiously, charging with a Chidori? Skylar didn't have any time to think as she formed a rasengan and charged and they met in a huge explosion. Skylar landed against a tree and threw a senbon for the girl and flashed red and kicked her but she blocked and tired to nick her with something so Skylar jumped back quickly… It was a syringe senbon.

"So Kabuto wants to play with my blood huh? Well you won't get the chance." Skylar said as she pulled out her scroll and unsheathed her scythe. The girl smirked as red chakra began to bubble from her and one tail formed… Skylar was speechless.

"You're a jinchuuriki? Which beast?" She questioned quickly but the girl looked up and had the sharingan swirling in her eyes as she grinned manically.

"Niibi… My name is Gin, my emo friend is Kuro of the Yonbi and the blondie is Kiiro of the Nanabi, we have been sent by Kabuto-sama to bring you back with us… Now come easy or I'll beat you to a pulp and take you back half dead." She growled out as the second tail formed and she turned more feral.

"No holding back I guess… I won't come willingly so let's go." Skylar said, gripping her scythe and senbons. There was a fiery explosion and Gin launched for Skylar who launched a senbon for the girl and ended up behind her as she grabbed the senbon and swung her and wrapped her cable around the pissed off jinchuuriki who began flowing electricity towards Skylar but Skylar could let the lightning flow through her without to much damage. The girl just kept struggling and the three blades digging further and further into her skin, she wasn't stopping. Skylar tried the summoning jutsu but out popped Byakko.

"Where the hell is Seiryu at a time like this?" Skylar asked through gritted teeth as the jinchuuriki continued to struggle. Byakko noticed her situation and quickly wrapped around her to gather natural energy. "I need you to regulate it, I don't have the chakra supply to control it to the full extent yet." Skylar warned him. She had to retract her blades but as soon as she did, the girl was on top of her and poised for an attack, the scythe still retracting the blades, Skylar dropped it onto her back and ducked as the girl swung and Skylar unsheathed on katana and the girl had disappeared again into the shadows but Skylar still knew where she was.

"You should know it's pointless hiding from me Gin, come out and face me." Skylar challenged as sage mode activated and there was purple lightning forming around her from Byakko as he regulated the natural chakra. The girl stepped out of the shadows and with a flick of her wrist, broke her katana blade with lightning, still in two tails and wearing a feral look with yellow slitted eyes and canines protruding from her mouth, she had blue and red chakra lightning sparking around her and challenged Skylar with one look. Skylar sheathed what was left of her katana and stood at the ready, facing the girl with determination.

"Skylar-sama, can I suggest you don't do this, your friends are close by." Byakko said, looking into the darkness by a fallen tree.

"They'll be able to regulate their chakra as lightning affinity people… Push up the power to full, let's blow her away." Skylar said with a smirk as both of them turned it into bolts of lightning, red, blue and purple mixing together dangerously close.

"Don't sister!" Two girl voices called out but it just seemed to egg her on and throw all she had at Skylar and Skylar retaliated, huge sparks of yellow met in the middle as the chakra collided, the sound was worse than a pile on exploding above you, the power was so deadly. Two powerful bolts collided and exploded, sending the two girls flying backwards. Kuro and Kiiro grabbed their sister mid flight and ran for it while Skylar threw a senbon and dodged the explosion and ducked until it calmed down.

"Dammit!" Skylar snarled, punching the ground, looking around, not finding the girls but she found her teammates and smelt blood, heavy blood and began running for them and skidded down next to Sasuke holding Kakashi who had a deep slash across his lower abdomen. Skylar worked quickly as she unzipped his flak jacket and pulled his top up and began healing him just to close the wound for now.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke finally questioned.

"Three jinchuuriki's loyal to Kabuto, also having the sharingan making it worse… we need to get back and report this but Kakashi's in no state to move right now. Let's find camp quickly so I can finish with this wound." Skylar said placing gauze across the wound and roughly bandaging it for now and Sasuke carried him bridal style. They reached an area and Skylar lay out Kakashi's sleeping bag and Sasuke set him down and went to get clean water for Skylar as she removed the bandages, quickly made a rough fire and burned the old bandage and continued healing.

"How's the pain?" She asked as she furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Not to bad surprisingly… When did you learn medical jutsu?" Kakashi asked hoarsely with a slight wince.

"During my training… didn't you think I spent to much time in the infirmary?" Skylar asked rhetorically with a smile at him. He eye smiled and Skylar could see how pale he was. "So what happened on your side?" Skylar asked as she reached into the water Sasuke just brought for her and sat down on the other side of Kakashi.

"The girl I was fighting had the lava style and fire based attacks, she set a trap for me and I jumped right into it." Kakashi explained as he winced when she cleaned him with the small cloth.

"Blondie had wind attacks and reminded me of how Naruto fights." Sasuke said.

"How old do you recon they were?" Skylar asked.

"Fifteen at the most, perhaps younger." Kakashi said as he sat up with Sasuke's help as Skylar began bandaging.

"All three of them are jinchuuriki, I suppose you didn't talk very much during your matches?" Skylar asked at the shocked expressions and they shook their heads as a 'no'. "The one I was fighting was named Gin of the niibi, emo girl is Kuro of the yonbi and blondie is Kiiro of the nanabi. That girl likes to brag and she went into the cloak form of her bijuu, she's also a lightning nature. and the sharingan that she could activate and deactivate… How the hell they ended up with someone like Kabuto, I don't know." Skylar said as she removed Kakashi's jacket and shirts and reached into his bag for a new shirt for him and put it on him carefully. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch with Byakko here." Skylar added as she leaned up against the tree by Kakashi and sighed as Byakko released her sage mode and became tangible again.

"You should also get some rest Skylar-sama, you're pretty worn down, I don't mind keeping watch." Byakko said with concern after Sasuke and Kakashi had fallen asleep.

"I'll stay awake but please keep watch if I do fall asleep." Skylar said, looking down at herself and discarding her destroyed gloves and began healing the cuts and bruises on her body with the little chakra she had left. Byakko curled up next to her and put his head in her lap as she watched the two sleeping, Skylar began to over analyse things again about the mysterious three girls. She vaguely remember shouting 'sister' but that could mean nothing as they could just be really close like sisters, obviously being young enough to have a bijuu sealed into them… Why does Kabuto want her or a sample of her blood and what did it involve the jinchuuriki. She kept running through everything the girl did and said.

She had grey hair, black eyes with the active sharingan, she used lightning techniques and even knew the Chidori, is a jinchuuriki to the niibi, had a cocky attitude and never backs down from a challenge. The black haired girl has the yonbi, lava style and fire jutsus and the blonde has wind jutsus and the nanabi but why did they seem so similar to people she knows, even nearly felt like them but… different, not a cause by the bijuu they housed. Kabuto must have tricked them some how like Orochimaru did to people all the time, like sensei like student.

Skylar's mind was so tired that she fell asleep thinking up the possibilities in her dreams as she scrunched her eyes at the light hitting her eyelids and opened her eyes. Kakashi was even paler in the light but still looked fine as his breathing was steady and he lay still, Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable though as he twisted to get comfortable. Skylar was still pretty tired but she would be fine until they could rest again as she stood up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder but he shot up and whimpered in pain as he gripped it. Skylar got down next to him and unzipped his collared shirt and carefully slipped it off of his shoulders and noticed the huge cut and it was bruising badly all over.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Skylar asked as she forced her over worked mind to concentrate on the healing.

"One was enough for you to work with and worry about plus, it didn't hurt that badly last night." Sasuke said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Still, I wouldn't have minded, I may be tired but we need wounds like this taken care of quickly so it doesn't slow us down, especially if we get into another fight… Get yourself cleaned up and I'll bandage it so it won't strain it too badly and I'll wake Kakashi up." Skylar said as she finished the healing. Sasuke stood up and zipped most of his top back on and moved to the near by river he got water from the night before as Skylar moved to wake Kakashi up, clean and redress his wound, dress Sasuke's wound and get moving back to Konoha again.

The journey back to Konoha took the group just over a week with Kakashi and Sasuke's physical state and Skylar's mental state as her mind couldn't stop running, having been awake for most of the trip back. Now they had just arrived in Tsunade's office and she looked at the state they were in.

"I take it the mission didn't go very well?" Tsunade asked.

"It was okay, not a complete failure however we ran into Kabuto's very powerful friends." Skylar said.

"Explain." Tsunade asked calmly as she linked her fingers together and held them up by her mouth.

"We very quickly came across information that Kabuto was working with three girls… We got close to following and capturing Kabuto but to my mistake, we lost him. Just over a week ago, the three girls ambushed us and attacked us." Skylar explained, handing Tsunade a drawn and coloured in picture of all three of them. "I fought the grey haired girl who took on the demon cloak of the niibi up to two tails with a lightning affinity and… The sharingan, which she can both activate and deactivate and her name is Gin. The black haired girl is jinchuuriki of the yonbi and uses its lava style and fire jutsus her name is Kuro and the blonde named Kiiro is a wind natured and jinchuuriki for the nanabi, all aged between twelve and fifteen and extremely loyal to Kabuto, which is how I came across one pissed jinchuuriki." Skylar explained and Tsunade's eyes were wide and shocked with worry.

"Are you telling me Kabuto has the secret to the sharingan and three powerful bijuu under his hand?" Tsuande asked with restrained anger.

"Yes." Skylar said and in a flash, Tsunade's table was smashed in half. Skylar and Kakashi both flinched at the cracking noise it made as Tsunade removed her fist and was chewing on her thumbnail and looked out over Konoha.

"He also wants me or my blood for some reason." Skylar added and Tsunade turned back to her with a furious look.

"What?" She hissed.

"The girl, Gin, I was fighting tried to stab me with a syringe senbon and threatened to take me back with her half alive." Skylar explained and swallowed under the killing intent Tsunade was letting loose.

"Great at a time like this… The Kages want another summit but they want both you and Sasuke to plead your cases, they're not letting shit pass through easily after the Akatsuki, Gaara has agreed to back you up with me but as for A and Ohnoiki, they can be stubborn bats sometimes and Mei might be a bit forgiving but I can't promise anything. And with the council poking their noses into things they shouldn't as well…" Tsunade stressed.

"So things aren't looking to good right now… Let's deal with one problem first… The Kages, we need to clear our names first then handle the council then take out Kabuto and the girls." Skylar said soothingly and tried to stifle a yawn and Tsunade turned to worry right away.

"You're right, the Kages can wait a few days while you recuperate then we'll talk in more detail about this… What injuries have you sustained?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke has a dislocated shoulder and a cut to it and Kakashi suffered a deep gash on his lower abdomen." Skylar explained, stifling another yawn and wiping the tears away.

"And you Skylar, you look worse than these two?" Tsunade asked with worry.

"I had a few cuts and bruises and I used quite a bit of chakra after the fight and healing these two plus I haven't been able to sleep… To busy… (yawn)… Analysing everything." She explained and shook her head and wiped the tears from the yawn away again.

"Okay then, take these two to Sakura, she's on duty and then go home and get some rest. Then go to see Shikaku to help you focus on your analysing. Dismissed." Tsunade said with a fond smile. Skylar nodded her head and dragged her two teammates with her to the hospital and left them in Sakura's care as she dragged her feet and yawned as she began walking home.

She finally made it, dumped her bag down and went to the shower and sort of cleaned herself as best as she could without falling asleep and dressed in a jaytee and underpants before she fell onto her bed, asleep instantly.

Skylar wiped the drool from her chin as she woke up with a pounding headache that always happens when she doesn't sleep enough and after she's been stressed for a while. She messily dug into her bedside table draw and pulled out some painkillers and reached for her bag she dumped at the end of her bed and took out her water bottle and downed the painkillers before falling limp, holding onto the bottle over the side of the bed.

"I'm not cut out for this kind of shit." Skylar groaned into her bed as she dropped the bottle down onto the floor carefully and twisted again as she got back under her blanket to sleep some more. She nearly fell asleep again when there was knocking at her door, remembering Kakashi was still at the hospital, Skylar shouted that she was coming as she got up and pulled on some shorts and dragged her feet to the door with a yawn. She opened the door and she instantly gave into the warmth that had surrounded her protectively.

"Mmm, I missed you." Skylar said sleepily into Naruto's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Missed you too. I heard it was a tough mission." Naruto said, steering them inside and closing the door with Skylar still attached.

"Yeah it was… News gets around fast huh?" Skylar said in sleepy sarcasm. Naruto toed off his shoes and picked her up and carried her back to her room and lay her down again and her eyes finally opened. "What time is it?" She asked, feeling a little more awake now.

"It's eight in the morning." Naruto told her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Wow, never thought I could sleep that long… Lay with me for a little while?" Skylar asked sweetly as she held out her arms and Naruto smiled as he took off his jacket and lay next to her and she instantly lay her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. "So what have you been doing?" She asked as Naruto played with her tangled hair.

"Some pretty easy and normal missions… I'm surprised Tsunade-obaa chan sent you and Sasuke on such a mission so early when you got your sight back and up and going again. Especially with Sasuke back and trying to gain the villages trust again." Naruto added and Skylar hummed in agreement. "You can't go back to sleep again, Tsunade-obaa chan sent me to fetch you so come on." Naruto said, sitting up with her as her eyes opened tiredly.

"Right, rough day ahead." Skylar mumbled as she got up and stretched and left towards the bathroom and dowsed herself with cold water that woke her up and she got dressed and Naruto escorted her to Tsunade's office and excused himself to meet with his team.

"What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?" Skylar asked as she entered the office.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are on light duty for a few days and have been released this morning. I want you to visit Shikaku this morning to help with your analysing abilities and then you have a lesson with Iruka… I talked to Kakashi and Sasuke about your state and it seems your still not 100% fine yet so you'll be placed on light duty until the summit one week from today, we'll be leaving in five days time so be prepared, Sasuke has been alerted of this as well… It looks like you didn't sleep at all last night either." Tsunade pointed out worriedly.

"I'm still a bit tired, I made it straight home after the meeting and slept right through until Naruto woke me up, I'll be fine after a while and I'll get some more sleep after my lesson with Iruka." Skylar promised.

"Alright then, just take care of yourself, you'll need your wits about you against the Kages, dismissed until five days from now." Tsunade instructed. Skylar gave a slight bow and left for the Nara complex and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Whoa Skylar, you look like shit." Shikamaru pointed out and Skylar gave an annoyed pout.

"Thanks, is your dad here, I've got a meeting with him I guess?" Skylar asked him.

"Yeah, he's relaxing in the shogi room, see you later." He said, walking off again. Skylar sighed and followed his chakra signature and sure enough she found him in the shogi room.

"Shikaku-san?" Skylar asked into the room and he looked up from his game and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Skylar, ready for your lesson?" He asked and Skylar reluctantly nodded and moved to the other side of the shogi board.

Kakashi and Yamato both entered Tsunade's office with concern at why the meeting was called and stood at attention and waited for their Hokage to speak.

"Kakashi, Yamato, thank you for coming on such short notice." Tsunade said.

"No problem especially when it concerns Skylar." Yamato said with a smile.

"Kabuto is after her and will stop at nothing to get her and we'll be travelling to the summit in five days, I have no doubt in my mind that if these girls are as powerful as you said that he wouldn't avoid attacking a summit for her, I want both of your teams to come with and…" Tsunade hesitated.

"And?" Kakashi urged.

"And if things go… wrong, I want you to get Skylar and Sasuke out of there and run, the world needs the girl, rogue or not, we cannot let her die just yet, I place my bet on her being the key to something bigger." Tsunade said and Kakashi and Yamato flat out agreed, she was like Naruto, someone the world needed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Skylar was sitting with Iruka on top of the Hokage tower and lying on their backs, looking up at the sky and Hokage Mountain. Skylar was doing a focus exercise with a leaf hovering overhead using only chakra and to keep it stable when the wind blows, it's a more complex exercise than walking on water and on a smaller surface. The leaf wavered a little and she furrowed her brows as she felt two presences come close.

"Keep focused, don't let anything distract you." Iruka reminded her.

"Yeah, easier said than done." Skylar mumbled and she nearly lost the leaf again with her eyes widening and then furrowing them again with concentration and the leaf floated, stable again.

"How are you doing, you've been doing it for one day solidly now, you should be running low on chakra?" Iruka asked.

"My coil feels like its burning again but it's more of an itchy burn." Skylar replied, watching the leaf carefully.

"How much longer do you think you can hold it for?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"I'm aiming until the sun goes down." Skylar replied. "What do you need Tsunade?" Skylar asked, nearly loosing the leaf again as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Oh nothing, one of the ANBU said you'd been up here doing this exercise since yesterday and I wanted to come and see while I could get away from my desk for five minutes." Tsunade said, sounding like she had a smirk in her voice, next thing she knew she had Tonton trying to eat the leaf and Skylar got a fright and freaked, dropping the leaf. "Dammit." Skylar hissed as she lay back on the ground. "Why exactly do you have an exercise like this?" Skylar asked, sitting up and hugging Tonton who was happy to get her attention.

"We either use it as detention or to help students with low chakra supply and control, it's torturous for them for half an hour to three hours at the max." Iruka said with a slightly scary smile. "You just need to work on your focus, I counted you nearly loosing it forty-seven times, that twice in every hour. There's also a level after this that I want to put you through then you should be fine." Iruka said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for helping me Iruka… Can I go now?" Skylar asked and he nodded. Skylar stood up and stumble with dizziness before shaking it away and walking with a little wobble back home. She got some of the feeling in her legs back as she kept walking and yawning, Iruka had thrown her right into that exercise after her lesson with Shikaku and she still hadn't caught up in her sleep.

"Hey Skylar." She heard a familiar voice call and she turned around to see Team Kurenai.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"We're going off to the training grounds." Kiba said excitedly with Akamaru barking with him.

"My father said he would like to see you sometime today." Hinata said.

"So you're the famous Uzumaki Skylar I've been hearing a lot about, it's nice to meet you, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, leader of this team." She said holding out her hand, which Skylar took and shook.

"Nice to finally meet you too Kurenai-san. How about I meet you after training and I'll go back with Hinata to the Hyuuga complex?" Skylar asked.

"Why don't you come and train with us, I'd like to see your skills then you can go with Hinata." Kurenai suggested.

"Ah, what the hell, sure, it's not like I can get any sleep during the day anyway, let's go." Skylar said with a shrug and Kiba and Akamaru shouted in happiness. Shino gave up trying to beat Skylar with his bugs and her wind and lightning, Kiba and Akamaru also eventually gave up after she kept dodging all of his attacks and Hinata and Skylar ended up sparring for most of the time. Hiashi didn't want much but to offer his hospitality to her and Skylar finally began her way home again.

"Yo Skylar, your home late." Kakashi said, sitting on the couch and reading his Icha Icha.

"Good to see your injury healed quickly." She said back with a smile and a yawn.

"You need to get some rest, you look like you haven't slept since before the mission." Kakashi said with worry as he stood up and felt her forehead.

"I slept when we got back then Iruka dragged me into an all nighter last night." Skylar said, pulling his hand away from her head.

"What your saying is that you can't sleep." Kakashi stated and Skylar looked away to avoid his eye. "Hasn't Shikaku-san taught you how to turn off your brain so you can sleep?" Kakashi asked as he led her to her room.

"He has but… " She said hesitantly and stopped to stare down.

"But?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I guess I'm just having a bit of personal trouble… I'll get over it soon enough so don't worry… I'm going to get some sleep now." She said with a smile that was obviously fake and Kakashi closed her door when he left and sighed quietly.

She felt a bit better after a night's sleep, so she dressed, leaving the long gloves off and wore gloves like Kakashi does and flashed to the senbon placed by Ichiraku's and continued on to the Hyuuga complex.

"Hiashi-sama, I request to spar with you today." Skylar said calmly to the Hyuuga head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Very well, do you have something in mind?" He asked, leading her to the training ground.

"Pure taijutsu and gentle fist, I have some… Issues to work off my chest and I know I will be more aware of your hits than that of a normal taijutsu battle." She said as she pulled out her earphones and blasted them up and stood ready. Hiashi didn't know what to make of this but decided she knew what she was doing and began.

Skylar sat and winced as Hiashi opened up her chakra points again, it felt like pulling a giant bee sting out without the poison stinging it. He didn't come out unscaved either but it's going to take a lot more than opening up some chakra points to heal them. Skylar repaid the favour by healing him up as well that he was grateful for even if he didn't say anything. That was what she liked about the man, he may be stubborn and stoic but he was quiet and didn't pry unless the person wanted to talk.

"I find your type of taijutsu very interesting, where did you learn it if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, watching Skylar heal the bruise on his arm.

"You could say it's my own style. Its based on many forms of dance with the taijutsu coming into it with the stance, striking and defence." Skylar said as she sat down next to him and picked up her tea.

"It is quite powerful, perhaps something like that should be taught at the academy for girls, I notice they don't do well with the stiff and normal taijutsu." He said and Skylar hummed in agreement as they sat peacefully. "Are you feeling better now than before, you definitely look calmer." Hiashi noted.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thank you for your hospitality." Skylar said and stood with a formal bow, he had a surprisingly calming presence but she was still weary with him the way he treated his daughters when they were younger.

"You are most welcome Skylar, now I must be getting back to my duties, you may continue to train here if you would like." Hiashi said, standing up and leaving. She shrugged and got up again with her earphones and worked off the rest of her stress doing her katas.

She left later that day for a bigger and empty training ground to practise her more destructive ninjutsu and work on her chakra. Her max was three rasen-shurikens and two Chidori based attacks before she couldn't get up again. She tried forming a rasengan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto called from the edge of the destroyed ground. She ignored his warning and gritted her teeth, it worked and then failed. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard, you've only just recovered?" Naruto questioned sadly as he walked over to her and picked her up off the ground and hugged her close.

"I don't like feeling helpless like I have and I still feel that way, I want to be back at my top form again as soon as possible but these stupid bodily limitations are holding me back… I can't even summon one dragon without it draining half of my chakra, I can't even keep up with Lee anymore and Hinata nearly beat me yesterday, I know I can do better… Yet alone my Hiraishin taking a lot out of me as well." Skylar said, frustrated as angry and annoyed tears welled at her eyes. "My depth perception is still shit, these damn D-ranked missions are a waste of my time, my brain refuses to rest and the worlds biggest threat at the moment is after me with three supercharged jinchuuriki and I can't even stand up to one." She said, turning away from Naruto and throwing an anger filled rasengan into the tree nearby. "Dammit!" She hissed as she fell to her knees and gripped at her lower chest as it burned after forcing that last attack.

Naruto knelt down next to her and let her cry out her frustrations… He knows exactly how it feels like to be helpless and for someone to be after him for who he is. She gripped his jacket tightly and he rubbed her back gently as she began to stop crying and fall asleep. Naruto put her on his back carefully and walked her home.

"What happened to her?" Kakashi hopped up with worry when he noticed Naruto walk in with her on his back.

"She's just pushed herself to far, her whole situation is taking a toll on her mentally but she just keeps pushing everyone away and pushing herself to her limits and beyond." Naruto explained as he put her down on her bed carefully, removed her shoes, weapons and flak jacket, tucking her in and following Kakashi back to the lounge and both of them collapsed on a couch. "She's not coping being a normal ninja, I'm just glad she wasn't a jinchuuriki or she would have broke a long time ago." Naruto explained with pure worry.

"What exactly did she say?" Kakashi asked carefully, noting the worry in his voice.

"Summoning takes half her chakra, she can barely keep up with Hinata, her Hiraishin takes a huge toll on her and she says her depth perception is still pretty bad. Iruka-sensei says she barely has much more chakra than he does and improving very slowly… Maybe Tsunade-obaa chan needs to take another look at her." Naruto said.

"Let's just keep an eye on her for now, once the summit is over, we'll try to help her out a bit. Everything will turn out fine Naruto, we just need to keep our hopes up high and help her anyway we can." Kakashi said, trying to console his student. "Why don't you stay with her tonight, I'm sure she will appreciate it when she wakes up." Kakashi suggested. Naruto smile tiredly, got up and left to her room.

Skylar felt protected and warm as she woke up the next morning as she snuggled closer to the chakra enveloping her, healing her, soothing her. The heartbeat underneath her was calm but strong, almost purring sound like a cat, playing with her hair, she turned towards the body next to her and snuggled closer with a peaceful smile playing on her lips.

"Come on, it's time to wake up now Skylar." The body rumbled next to her. She smiled and snuggled closer, putting her head on his chest and hugging him as close as possible before she opened her eyes up to the most dazzling blue she will never forget in a million years.

"I think that's the best sleep I've had in ages… Do we really have to get up right now?" She asked as she looked up with the best sad eyes she could, Naruto just chuckled and ruffled her messy hair.

"Kaka-sensei has already gone to let Tsunade-obaa chan that we're gonna be a bit late and one hour later is enough, she'll come for blood just now." Naruto said sitting up, causing Skylar's head to fall back to the pillows with a sad and annoyed groan, causing Naruto to chuckle and look back at her. He reached down and pulled on his black t-shirt and got up to use the bathroom.

"Why does Tsunade want to see us today?" Skylar shouted to Naruto in the bathroom while she continued to lie in bed as the shower started up.

"She probably just wants to go over what will happen about getting to the summit and how it will proceed and give you pointers on dealing with each Kage's question, they're all actually really nice once you get to know them." Naruto called. "Hey do you think if I throw your senbon far enough, you can take me back to my house so I can get some new clothes?"

"Lazy ass… Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem if you can throw that far." Skylar teased and then challenged.

"Hell yeah, I can throw that far, don't underestimate me." Naruto called back and Skylar laughed silently. "Stop laughing, I can feel it." Naruto called and Skylar shut up right away. Skylar sat up and yawned when she heard the water shut off and stood up for a stretch that reached all the way to her toes when she thought she heard the bathroom door open and close again. She blinked at the door, recovering from her stretch and shrugged as she went to get some clothes for her shower.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Naruto was hyperventilating and his cheeks burning crimson red. The muscles on her legs gave the perfect shape all the way up to where her shirt had ridden up, exposing her perfect stomach with the muscles barely visible and how sleek and slender she is!

"Hey, are you finished yet?" He heard her call.

"Y-yeah, just a minute." He called back as he stood up from where he had sat down by the door and hoped she wouldn't notice the slight bulge in his pants, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and she brushed past him through the door frame and the door was closed once again, she didn't see. He moved to the kitchen to grab the breakfast Kakashi left for them and made her coffee while he willed his slight erection down and it eventually worked. He took the food and coffee back through where she was finishing dressing, putting on her maroon straps over her flak jacket and her pouches and strappings on. She smiled and instantly reached for the coffee with a sigh after the first sip.

Naruto sat on the bed and ate and watched her brush out her hair and dry it with the blow drier, it was pretty long, down to her butt already and still just as beautiful and he was glad her eyes were back to normal. She saw him looking at her in the mirror and she smiled at him and he smiled back. She picked up her coffee and downed it and ate some food quickly as Naruto gathered his things and they jumped out of her window onto the roof. He pulled out his senbon and aimed for close enough to his house and threw it as far as he could and it hit the wall of his house and she grabbed his hand and flashed red with him to his house and waited in his room while he got dressed in the bathroom. He came out again dressed and dug in his pouch for something and handing Skylar a scroll.

"Kaka-sensei asked me to give you this, he went to see if your katanas could be repaired but the one is too damaged to fix and the other is on it's way out and he said it's rightfully yours anyway." Naruto said as Skylar opened the scroll and unsealed the Executioners blade.

"Dammit, I told him to keep it, he looks better with it." Skylar said with little annoyance but happiness with a smile as she examined the blade.

"He said it will intimidate the Kages and make them think twice about challenging you, plus you're really good at using it, the last person Zabuza was a pro at using it." Naruto said as he finished up. Skylar shook her head and hooked it onto her back, crossing over with the three-blade scythe.

"I'll kick his ass later for this but let's go, we're really late now." Skylar said, taking his hand and flashing to Tsunade's office where both teams were waiting already.

"Alright, now that you two have finally decided to join us, we'll be going over what will happen during the summit. We will be leaving tomorrow morning early for the Land of Iron and take two days maybe less to get there. We will discuss what we need to before hand and then Skylar will be brought in first and the Kages will be asking you a lot of harsh and taxing questions, physically and emotionally and you must answer them accordingly. Then Sasuke's case will come up and depending on the circumstances of Skylar's previous meeting, Skylar will be with me defending Sasuke as well as Kakashi… Depending on how it goes, you might both be able to go free and carry on as shinobi of Konoha or one or both of you will be sentenced to death." Tsunade stated. Skylar's eyes widened and Naruto gripped her hand and stepped forward with anger.

"I won't let you kill Sasuke or Skylar!" Naruto growled out in anger.

"I won't let it happen either Naruto… It's already been decided by your captains that should either one or both go wrong, you are to all run and figure this out, Konoha and Suna will cover for you as best as possible… There's just too much at stake to kill either one of them… Now Gaara has offered to help both cases as well but the hard ones to crack will be A and Ohnoki. I'm not sure about Mifune or Mei but it should go okay, we just need to hope for the best." Tsunade continued to explain and Naruto relaxed a little but still kept Skylar's hand.

"What do you mean 'there's too much at stake'?" Skylar asked.

"Whether the ninja world sees it or not, you came here for a reason and you're still here after the damage you took because it hasn't been completed yet… Whether you like it or not, you four…" She said pointing to Kakashi, Naruto Sasuke and Skylar. "Are pieces to a bigger puzzle with your team following your paths and backing you up… Any questions so far?" Tsunade asked. They all shook their heads. "Alright then, Sasuke, Skylar, hand your hitai-ate's to Kakashi and Skylar, you must remove your flak jacket tomorrow, showing no ties to Konoha as yet or they'll all have a shit fit." Tsunade whined and Skylar had to hold back a laugh behind a large smile.

"Shut it brat." Tsunade said to Skylar, which just made her pack out laughing. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato were shocked for a second before they smiled, glad to see she was feeling better. "So what do you know of the three other Kages and Mifune?" Tsunade asked when she had calmed down slightly.

"Ohnoki is stubborn and tends to live in the past ideals. A is a passionate man who tends to get his point across by his fists but he has a level head to a point unless it involves someone close to him and Mei… She has a thing about marriages, she's calm and level headed until you mention marriages, normally directed at her right hand man, Ao. Mifune is the most level headed and speaks for the neutral nations, he works on facts rather than rumours and such." Skylar explained. "Kiri use to be known as the bloody mist during the previous jinchuuriki to the sanbi, Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage who was being manipulated by Tobi early on, because of their genin exams, forced to kill your best friend in battle, Danzo took on the same principle with ROOT members. Kumo has been a rather peaceful and powerful village, one to rival Konoha but has been after the secret of Konoha's kekkei genkai, especially the byakugan and Uzumaki's, having attempted to kidnap Uzumaki Kushina when she was a genin. Iwa… known to use mercenaries during war like Akatsuki, like I said earlier, tends to run under old principles and another village to always rival Konoha through all first three wars." Skylar finished and all eyes were wide.

"What do you know of Suna?" Tsunade asked with surprised glee.

"Suna, very sandy place and one of the weaker villages after an alliance with Konoha was established. The Yondaime Kazekage was Gaara's father and user of the Gold dust release, Sandaime Kazekage was killed by Sasori of the Red sand and turned into a human puppet he was also user of the Iron sand, Chiyo-sama gave her life to Gaara after having the Ichibi removed from him when Akatsuki was on the move again." Skylar recited.

"Well then, you shouldn't have many problems getting the Kages to believe your stories… You have the rest of the day to yourselves so get packed and rested. Dismissed." Tsunade said with a smile that said 'not bad kid'.

"Wow, that was amazing." Yamato said as they left.

"Thanks and by the way Kakashi." Skylar said, slipping behind Kakashi. She kicked his ass, which made him jump in pain and surprise. "That's for giving me the blade… Don't look at me like that, I told you to keep it but no, you just had to give it to me." Skylar said with hands on her hips with an annoyed pout. "But thank you." She said with a smile and tackled him into a hug quickly and they all went their separate ways. Skylar jogged up to Naruto and with a smile at him, entwined their fingers together.

"You got much packing to do?" She asked, something glinting in her eyes mischievously.

"No not really, it can all be done real quick… Why?" He asked, looking at her with a questioning look as they stopped in the corridors. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I think… We should…" She started with and with a familiar red flash, Naruto dropped into the river by the training grounds while Skylar smiled down at him. "Go swimming." She finished with a wicked smile. He grabbed her ankle and she fell into the water with him with a slight squeal. She coughed a little as she resurfaced and Naruto was already on the shore, taking his jacket off, Skylar followed him to the shore and quickly made sure her Executioner's blade and three-blade scythe was okay and looked back at Naruto and stared wide eyed and mouth literally hanging open.

He was unhooking his pants off of his ankles and standing in just his green boxers and he noticed her staring and grinned with a blush. Naruto was amazing… Skylar would swear he was a sex god personified. Broad muscular arms and shoulders, thinning down his stomach a little with a six-pack just sticking out and his boxers just hanging on his hip bones, dipping low, nice muscular legs, Skylar wiped at her jaw just to make sure she wasn't drooling and that tanned skin looked as delicious as caramel.

"See something you like?" Naruto asked with a slight blush, standing right in front of her with his hands loosely on his hips. Skylar swallowed and stood up straight and he pulled her close by the hips and Skylar couldn't resist running her hands down his body, making him shiver a little, both blue and purple eyes hooded slightly with lust as they stared into the opposite colour as Skylar reached his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms. "You know… It's not fair if you have more clothes on than I do." Naruto teased, Skylar instantly flipped back to reality, pushed him back gently and slapped his arm a little hard.

"Pervert." She said with a pout that was failing to hide a smile and she finally blushed and Naruto grinned as he walked onto the water and dropped in again. Skylar was swallowing hard as she took off her weapon pouches and hesitated at the hem of her shirt… It was that self conscious voice thinking over questions like 'did I put on matching underwear and bra?' She had her back to him and gripped the hem and pulled it up and off quickly as she took a deep breath, her face burning with a blush as she slid her pants down and kicked them off with her shoes. She walked hesitantly to the water and got in quickly, Naruto having disappeared underwater and swam right up to her and gripped her sides so she didn't swim away.

"Your beautiful, don't hide away." He whispered to her, eyes meeting again as he ran his rough hands down her sides and gripped her thighs as he pulled her into the middle of the river as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her knees gripped his sides. Skylar felt so many emotions she wasn't use to; Happiness, joy, peace, warmth, so many she wasn't use to feeling after her childhood but this boy, no man in front of her was giving her everything she needed for years and she felt like she wanted to cry with joy. 'Is this love?' She asked herself as she stared into his endless blue eyes.

Naruto could see such raw emotions showing in her purple eyes that it almost scared him but he didn't, no, couldn't run away, she would never recover if he did, this was something they were both still a little hesitant about but both wanted at the same time but it was so very fragile at that moment. He didn't push her to do anything but just held her, showing he wasn't running away.

"Thank you Naruto." She said with tear glistened eyes as she hugged him and he hugged back. He pulled back and smiled and she was looking away blushing.

:Aw, come on Skylar-chan don't go all shy on me now." Naruto teased and she smiled and swam away, with him chasing her, splashing and laughing after the heavy and emotional atmosphere.

They lay on the grass later that afternoon and watched the clouds float by, side by side as their clothes and they dried off, both of them linking their fingers behind their heads as they pointed to a cloud and said what it reminded them of. She pointed to one that looked like the Statue of Liberty and she went into a whole explanation of her old home, still watching the clouds as Naruto lay on his side, his head propped up by his hand and elbow as he examined her body, half listening to what she was saying and soon she fell asleep so he carried her back to his place and she stayed at his place for the night, sleeping of the good day they had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

They woke up early and Skylar said a quick good bye and flashed home to find Kakashi cooking breakfast and he raised an eyebrow at her attire, still only in her underwear, bra and one of Naruto's black t-shirts. She blushed under Kakashi's gaze.

"Nothing happened, we went swimming." Skylar said as she rushed to her room and cleaned and packed quickly. She dressed in a loose black long sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves, black pants and her normal black sandals with her maroon pouches and holsters and x-shaped straps over her chest, holding both the three-blade scythe and the Executioner's blade, crossing at the back, the scythe on top. She returned to the kitchen and sat down and ate with Kakashi, his eyes boring into her head.

"Ma, Kakashi, stop glaring at me, I can't stand it." Skylar whined as she tried to eat and not blush under his gaze.

"Where were you last night?" He asked. Skylar sighed, of all the times she wished she had parents and older siblings…

"Naruto and I went swimming for the day and I fell asleep and he took me back to his place, that's it, we watched clouds… Use Thousand Years of Pain on him and I will kick your ass ten times harder than yesterday." Skylar added after seeing the specific glint in his twitching right eye. They ate silently and left, Kakashi wearing the white and red coat and Skylar wearing the same design coat but slightly longer and in black, met the group at the gate and they were off.

It was a surprisingly quick trip but it was snowy but they reached the Land of Iron with half a day to spare, Sakura and Skylar sharing, Yamato, Sai and Naruto sharing and Kakashi and Sasuke sharing while Tsunade got her own room of coarse. The samurai had eyed her and her weapons and also eyed Sasuke out as well but said nothing, still as statues. They were both under room arrest until their 'trial' the next day and Skylar lay on her bed, dreading the next day as she went to sleep.

Skylar and Sasuke were transported to the summit room in a box of samurai with Darui and Cee as their ninja escorts and they stood outside of the concrete room for what felt like hours, not even allowed to talk or even look at each other. The doors were opened and Skylar entered on her own, feeling the Kage's guards behind the curtains, tense to attack at any time as she moved to stand within the semi circle, in front of Mifune's table. The Kages kept open gazes while there was a little bit of whispering behind the curtains, Skylar being in full gear, scythe, blade and all.

"Uzumaki Skylar, Killer of Uchiha Obito and destroyer of the Tsukuyomi, welcome to the Five Kage Summit. We have brought you here to question of your strange and sudden appearance into our world and ability to kill someone as powerful as Uchiha Obito as the jinchuuriki of the Jyuubi… Do you swear to tell the truth during this whole session?" Mifune asked her, looking dead into her eyes and her staring back expressionlessly.

"I do Mifune-sama." Skylar said calmly. He nodded and she turned back to the Kages waiting patiently.

"Raikage-dono, speak the first question." Mifune said. A stood up calmly.

"Welcome, I am Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato, A. How did you resist the Tsukuyomi?" A asked calmly but with command.

"I arrived a year after it had been cast and as the group who found me discovered, unless you had some sort of defence mechanism, long time exposure to the Tsukuyomi would take effect. I was one of the ones with the defence mechanism." Skylar stated.

"What do you mean 'defence mechanism'?" Mei asked calmly. "Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei, nice to meet you." She added.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi were not affected as I'm sure it was discussed and Uzumaki Naruto had the Kyuubi inside him who wasn't affected and snapped him out of it. I arrived and I was given a borrowed power that nearly killed me, the rinnegan." Skylar explained.

"Is it true that you have lost it and it was just something built into your eyes for a specific use? I am Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ohnoki." Ohnoki said.

"Yes, I no longer have the rinnegan." Skylar said to him.

"How is it that you had a team with you when the Tsukuyomi was broken, excluding the three mentioned above." Ohnoki asked again.

"I was also given the ability to break it and give them some sort of defence mechanism against it… I never figured out how it worked but it did."

"What abilities do you have that gave you the ability to destroy Obito when everyone else failed?" A asked with a little bit of annoyance.

"I was given what Hatake Kakashi explained as a bloodline sage mode, it was discovered by accident and I had Uzumaki Naruto next to me, also in sage mode."

"Bloodline sage mode, I've never heard of such a thing, and if you have it then why doesn't Uzumaki Naruto have it?" Mei asked.

"To answer that I will need to start with where I came from in the first place." Skylar said, noting everyone was sitting and waiting patiently, she began her story from the other dimension all the way to when she first used it and the dragons that appeared.

"I would like to meet those dragons as proof." Mifune asked and all the Kages nodded.

"May I enter sage mode?" Skylar asked and they were hesitant but let her and she went into her sage mode, the black scales around her slitted purple eyes and the black coat with the dragons embroidered on appeared with the swirls of Uzumaki around the bottom. The dragons appeared off of her coat and surrounded her protectively. "Kages, meet the Four Gods, Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and Kouryu." Skylar said and the dragons growled low in their throats as a greeting and the Kages inclined their heads.

"So these are what Madara was going on about, it's obvious proof that this girl is the daughter of the reincarnated Rikudo Sennin. Please exit sage mode so that we may continue." Mifune said, Skylar nodded to the dragons who returned to the coat and she powered down sage mode and sagged a little, one of the samurai guards brought over a chair for her and she sat down.

"It is obvious she is telling the truth and she had been severely damaged during her battle with Tobi. Your name has been cleared and you may continue to live freely among the ninja world, you may return to Konohagakure." Mifune.

"Shouldn't we decide where she lives, if she's so powerful, people will be after her." A said and Skylar shot him a look with deep purple eyes.

"Konoha has been my home for the past year and the last to be attacked by Akatsuki, they can protect me well enough with the power Uzumaki Naruto has." Skylar said defensively.

"They were only last because the Kyuubi had to be collected last." A challenged.

"No." Was all she said and the Raikage's killing intent began pooling out. "They came after him last because of Uchiha Itachi and I know for a fact that they could have easily captured him when he was twelve and kept him as the Gonbi and Nanabi were captured early and kept as prisoners until such time came to seal them. Konoha can and always has protected it's own, don't test me Raikage-sama." Skylar challenged and his lightning armour came out as did the guards for the Kages, Darui and Cee staying back as he stepped around the table and up close to Skylar who still looked up defiantly and flared her chakra, the wind vortex protecting her as she released killing intent to match his with stone cold eyes up at his furious ones. With one last push, she drown out the Raikage and the wind was breaking down his armour and he submitted and sat back down as she calmed down as well.

"I choose to stay in Konoha unless someone else wants to test me." Skylar stated harshly. Kakashi and Yamato, Temari and Kankuro waited quietly and at ease at their Kage's sides.

"What do you mean about Uchiha Itachi?" Gaara asked and Skylar looked at him to see the other Kages had interest showing in their eyes.

"The Kyuubi attack on Konoha nearly twenty years ago was caused by Uchiha Obito and the sharingan was plain to see in the Kyuubi's eye, leading the village to be suspicious of the Uchiha. A few years later, Uchiha Itachi joined ANBU and talks with the Uchiha were becoming difficult and The elders and Shimura Danzo gave a peace loving man like Itachi two choices, watch the village turn into a civil war or kill off your clan. It was around this time Itachi met Obito and he helped Itachi kill the clan but Itachi failed to kill his little brother Uchiha Sasuke and threatened the elders to keep him safe and planted revenge into his brother's head because he wanted to die by his hands and leave Konoha a hero who killed him off but then Orochimaru interfered and twisted Sasuke a little more, offering his one goal in life and after loosing to a battle with Naruto, he left for power to kill his brother.

As Itachi once said, Sasuke was easily dyed a different colour and Orochimaru messed him up further. Then after killing his brother, Obito took the chance to gain someone stronger than Itachi and also destroying their agreement to keep Konoha safe if 'Madara' got his revenge upon his own clan. 'Madara' twisted the truth of this in his favour to gain Sasuke on his side and it worked which is why Sasuke 'helped' Akatsuki for a short time and Danzo was the reason Sasuke attacked the summit those years ago, to get Danzo which actually did everyone a favour, you're all aware how sneaky that bastard was and Sasuke did the world a favour as well as helping out with the war… Take this story as my plea for Uchiha Sasuke to be deemed not guilty from my side, what he did was understandable." Skylar concluded to the stunned Kages in the room.

"And where's the proof?" Ohnoki asked cockily.

"Here it is…" Sai said, hopping into the room and laying down a file by Tsunade before bowing and leaving to the shadows again. The file and papers were passed around and eyes grew even wider.

"Bring Uchiha Sasuke in now, I would like to confirm this story with him." Mifune ordered his guards who opened the door and Sasuke walked in and stood next to Skylar calmly. They asked Sasuke question after question about what happened and he answered clearly and truthfully and much to A and Ohnoki's distrust of him and such, they were over ruled with both Mei and Mifune agreeing him not guilty of his crimes however they wanted punishment in exchange and Tsunade and Sasuke accepted it.

"Now, onto more important information… The bijuu have been seen and claimed back by their countries except the niibi of Kumo, Yonbi of Iwa and nanabi of Taki… Does anyone know where they are?" Mifune asked once Skylar and Sasuke left to the shadows with the Kage's guards when Skylar had to jump down again.

"I know where they are." She said once again. "Yakushi Kabuto has them in jinchuuriki already."

"What!" A said, slamming his fist on the table.

"How do you know such information?" Gaara asked carefully.

"When I was kidnapped with Naruto during the Tsukuyomi, I came across Yakushi Kabuto who was as shady as ever and his whole posture said he would stir things up again. I was out on a simple mission as education about a month ago and we came across him and three girls, the girl I fought had the demon cloak and liked to brag, that's how I came across the information. Please tell me Turtle Island is secure Raikage-sama, we don't need them gaining the jinchuuriki's powers as well as the sharingan… It seems during the Tsukuyomi, Madara, Tobi and Orochimaru were still doing their experiments and Kabuto picked it up from there and succeeded with the girl I fought, it was fully functional as well as able to activate and deactivate it. This was brought up now for all the Kages to look out for, the girls are extremely loyal to Kabuto." Skylar explained as Tsunade passed out the information on the girls and Kabuto.

"Any idea how he gained the bijuu and these three girls?" Mei asked, handing the information over to Ao.

"No, we didn't talk long enough but as soon as I slandered Kabuto's name, she had the demon cloak of the niibi on her, I must say that they seem familiar to me in this world but there's something off about them so warn your ninja, for all of our sakes, I ask please." Skylar said bowing to the Kages, which surprised them as she bowed once again and moved to the shadows once again.

Skylar lay tiredly on her bed after the meeting, it went well as everyone was rushing around and confirming everything and passing the information around quickly.

"You have visitors." Kakashi called, sticking his head around the door. Skylar sat up and fixed her hair and got up to walk into the corridor where A, Mei and Chojuro were waiting.

"What can I do for all of you?" Skylar asked politely.

"The Executioner's blade, we would like to know where you got it from?" Chojuro asked.

"My sensei Hatake Kakashi got it during the war when his company came across the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and defeated Momochi Zabuza for it and kept it since then. Once I found my three-blade scythe, he challenged me with the blade and he gave it to me, saying I had won it fair and square." Skylar explained.

"Kirigakure would like it back, we will pay for it." Mei said calmly.

"To me, this blade is priceless. I understand it is a huge part of Kirigakure and such but I cannot let such a beautiful piece of weaponry out of my clutches, it is also important to me regarding someone close to me, a turning point for them in a way, memories mean more to me than money and so I must apologise. I know that the sword Samehade is apart of Kumo's inventory since the last owner of it passed suddenly but I'm sure Raikage-sama has also refused to sell it to you for the same reason, I apologise Mizukage-sama, Chojuro-san but I cannot give or sell you my blade." Skylar said respectfully and both Mei and Chojuro studied her face.

"This is understandable but I ask that you take care of the blade and bring it home one day, whether it be your students or children, it would be nice to have all of the blades together again, thank you Skylar-san." Chojuro said with a bow and left with Mei.

"What can I do for you Raikage-sama?" Skylar asked.

"Konoha will be holding the next chunin exams and I expect to see you there, it will make an interesting event for me and the other Kages." He said with a lighter tone than usual before turning around and leaving.

"Well, that was awkward." Skylar said, leaning back against her door next to Kakashi who was leaning on the wall the entire time and watching.

"He's said the same thing to Sasuke and Naruto… The interesting thing is that I've already spoken to Tsunade-sama about it and she's putting you on a team with Naruto and Sasuke for the exam under my team." Kakashi said with disinterest.

"Well, it looks like the exam won't be so boring after all." Skylar added with a slight smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that blade so important to you?" Kakashi asked, standing up straight to watch her.

"They were the first two enemies Naruto faced that changed him for good, giving him his nindo, making him stronger and setting him on this path. And when Team 7 were apart, it found all of you again some how and reminded you all… I guess it's a sentimental thing." Skylar explained with a nostalgic smile.

"I sometimes think you know too much for your own good." Kakashi said with a slight laugh as he walked back to his room. Skylar shook her head and went back into her room and slept some more.

Soon enough they all returned to Konoha after Skylar was asked more questions during the two-day stay there while the Kages sorted out some other things and such.

A few days later, Team Kakashi walked in looking a bit ragged and torn up after their D-ranked mission with a smiling and laughing Kakashi, completely unscaved. Skylar held the devil cat with the bow on it's ear by the scruff of its neck as it hissed at her and swung it's claws at her.

"I am never retrieving Tora again… That is a devil cat!" Skylar shouted as the big woman took her cat with her and Sasuke grabbed her and shut her up with his hand over her mouth.

"Sh, she'll loose it again on purpose and request our team if you don't keep your big mouth shut Dobe." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Skylar 'humphed' and crossed her arms over her chest and Sasuke let her go.

"Alright you two, there's no more missions for today that we can take so I guess you're dismissed." Kakashi said, returning to them with a shrug. The team turned around and walked together saying they all live by one another, Kakashi had sold his old apartment and moved in permanently so he could 'save Skylar's virtue' and such, being a little over protective.

"Ah, why did Naruto's team get that stupid long mission when we just got back." Skylar whined with annoyance and she heard Kakashi chuckle behind her. An ANBU jumped down in front of them and they all stopped.

"Tsunade-sama has requested to see you all in her office right away." He said and then went off again.

"What does that mean?" Skylar asked as they all turned around and took to the roofs in a run.

"It means she has a special and urgent mission for us." Kakashi said, slipping through her window with Sasuke and Skylar following behind.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, I need you to go as back up for Yamato's team right away, they came across Kabuto and the three girls and didn't fair well against them… Here's the details, I want you to leave right away." Tsunade explained and the group were running across the rooftops to get home and pack quickly.

"What the hell happened, what was their mission?" Skylar shouted through the bathroom at Kakashi.

"It was a simple escort mission, I don't know what went wrong we'll have to find out when we get there, let's go." Kakashi said as they met Sasuke outside and they were off again. When they got close enough Sasuke sent a hawk ahead and Kakashi summoned Pakkun to find them. The hawk returned as an explosion was heard the team began running for them.

A Chidori met a rasengan, a fireball met a water dragon and a wind slash met a fireball as the team jumped in front of their injured comrades.

"Ah, I knew you would come if you heard your poor Naruto-kun was in danger." Kabuto said, coming out behind them, cornering them in a rock ravine with Team Yamato very injured. The two teams stood back to back as they watched the enemies around them, sure it was only four of them but three were powerful jinchuuriki.

"Shut up Kabuto." Skylar sneered.

"A bit defensive are we?" He taunted. Out of the corner of Skylar's eye, she noticed some sort of Kabuto clone appear within the other groups formation and before the others could react, she had her scythe out and the blades flew for it and wrapped around him lightning fast and the group jumped away as the first Kabuto disappeared while the other stood wrapped in the scythes cable, that was when the girls attacked. Naruto still being able to move, took on Gin, Sasuke against Kiiro and Kakashi against Kuro. Skylar stood far away from the caught Kabuto and knew nothing was as easy as it seemed as she unsheathed her blade and held it against his neck and nicked it slightly, blood poured from the wound.

"What are you playing at Kabuto?" Skylar questioned as the others kept the girls back. Kabuto grinned manically and Skylar nicked his cheek. "Tell me." She ordered.

"I'm making the perfect warrior, you see, these girls have improved since the last time… Thanks to the bijuu, sharingan and now the curse seal, they'll be unstoppable and at my full command." He said with a crazed tone. Skylar ducked the fireball over her head but what she didn't see was that Kiiro jumped in front of Kabuto, cut him loose and sent the fireball back towards Skylar who had enough time to flare her chakra as the wind reacted to her will. Kabuto and the girls used it as a distraction and escaped, Skylar retracted her scythe and clipped it back with her blade as she turned back to the rest of the team.

Sakura was healing Sai and Yamato was sitting next to them, looking pretty beat up as well and talking to Kakashi who was on his haunches next to him while Naruto and Sasuke stood together quietly watching and almost brooding over something.

"That damn bitch cut right through my cable." Skylar whined, as she looked at her scythe while everyone rested around a fire a little later, Sai, Yamato and Sakura sleeping.

"They were stronger than before." Kakashi stated.

"They had the curse seal. Kabuto wants to make the perfect ninja, a bijuu, sharingan and the curse seal, he still isn't finished yet, he just won't stop because there are so many powerful powers out there and he won't stop unless we stop him ourselves." Skylar said to the shocked looks. "It seems people just love bragging to me."

"No, he's just being cocky, he's always been like that." Sasuke said.

"I'll take first watch tonight. Get some rest, especially you Naruto." Skylar said as she kissed his cheek and they moved off to their sleeping bags as Skylar sat up, trying to fix her scythe. Of coarse, her mind refused to rest as she thought over everything Kabuto and those girls had ever said and done as she kept her fingers busy on her scythe.

She's not sure on how much he knew about her when they first met in that cell up in Kumo but he did know her name and look. She didn't see him until Naruto went out looking for him then those girls showed up while her team was looking for Kabuto. Gin fought her and tried to take her or get a DNA sample of her blood and now they show up again with Kabuto taunting her about Naruto, how she would come to save him…He wants the perfect warrior with the sharingan, bijuu and curse seal but it's not complete. There was something that bugged her when he said 'make' the perfect warrior, who were those girls before they became his lackies? And how did they become so loyal and such, why were they loyal when he played with their bodies? Again the word 'make' stuck in her mind. The girl with the grey hair with lightning, the girl with the black hair with fire and the girl with the blonde hair with wind… Sounded too much like Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto.

Her eyes shot open and she felt sick as she pushed the bile back, the sun was rising and her scythe fixed but everything just made sense, why Kabuto wanted her DNA and who those girls were. She scrambled up and away from the campsite before emptying her empty stomach onto the ground, sick images kept playing in her head as things fell into place about everything. She stumbled back and fell onto her ass on the sandy and hard ground as she just stared in horror. She regained her control and scrambled back to the campsite.

"Wake up now, we need to get back to Konoha." Skylar shouted at the group with panic as she cleaned her stuff up and began gearing up quickly while everyone watched with confusion.

"What's going on Skylar?" Naruto asked, leaning up on one elbow to look at her. She turned to him and ran off again, needing to empty her stomach again.

"I'll go and check on her." Sakura said, standing up, giving Naruto an evil eye as she went over to the wrenching Skylar just over the ridge. Naruto noticed everyone watching him with mixed expressions and wondered what he did wrong. Sakura checked Skylar discreetly for signs of pregnancy but found none and let out a silent sigh of relief before continuing helping Skylar with her throwing up while the guys packed up camp. Sakura came back, half supporting Skylar and sat her down for a while as she gathered her things.

"What's the panic Skylar?" Sasuke asked, being the least insensitive of the lot.

"I just figured everything out, we need to get back so I can alert Tsunade… You're not going to like it." Skylar warned them. Sasuke carried Naruto's bag while Naruto carried Skylar on his back as they went full speed back to Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked as the group filled in and eyed Skylar suspiciously on Naruto's back.

"No time to talk about that… I've put the pieces together and I now know most of Kabuto's intensions and why he's after me and where those girls came from." Skylar stressed as she slid off of his back and stumbled with him catching her again.

"Go on." Tsunade urged.

"The last thing he said to me was he's making the perfect warrior with the bijuu, sharingan and now the curse seal. It was also confirmed he is still after me as he used Naruto and his team to lure me out and try once again to capture me. I began thinking over everything from when I first met him, his actions and the three mysterious girls actions. The first time, they tried to capture me or get my DNA, same thing this time around. His words stuck into my mind especially 'make the perfect warrior'." Skylar explained and had to stop so she could force the bile in her throat down.

"What are you getting at?" Tsunade asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"He made those girls, using Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's DNA, they're too much like them to deny that he made them and that is why they're loyal to him, he wants my DNA believing I still possibly have the rinnegan or able to get it from my DNA or go after the Shodai Hokage's cells again to produce the rinnegan like Madara had. It's the only explanation there is and it makes me sick to my stomach." Skylar said, trying to hold back again as Naruto rubbed her back absentmindedly. "What he wants to do with them after that is anyone's guess." She added, closing her eyes and a hand to her mouth.

"I see… Team Yamato, report to the hospital for check ups on your wounds and such, Kakashi and Sasuke, you're dismissed. Skylar, we're going to see Shikaku and see if he comes out at the same answer." Tsunade said standing up and helping Skylar out with her to the Nara compound.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru whined after hours of going through Skylar's memories with Inoichi, Shikaku and Tsunade.

"To be honest, I don't see many flaws in her thoughts about this and it's worrying especially with the chunin exams coming up." Shikaku said and Inoichi nodded.

"I'll have a team watching Kabuto after we find him again and Skylar and her team won't be leaving the village for a while during the exams so hopefully he'll show himself sooner or later, depending on how desperate he gets." Tsunade said.

"Can I go home now or do you want to take another stroll down memory lane?" Skylar asked and they all poorly hid their amusement as she left to get some sleep and a nice warm shower after being ripped apart by that dumb cat the day before. The streets were quiet as she strolled through the market with her hands in her pockets when she heard someone shouting for someone to stop. She looked down the road to her right and saw Konohamaru and his team chasing a man a little in front of them. Skylar stepped out of the man's way but kept her foot and he skidded along the ground and Konohamaru caught up to him with Ebisu just behind.

"Thank you for slowing down that thief ma'am." Ebisu said to her.

"No problem, it's a shinobi's duty I guess." She said with a smile as he joined the teens wrestling the man to tie him up. The man ducked through them and ran up to Skylar again, trying to get away so she held out her fist, punched him in the gut and slammed him hard enough into the ground to make spider web cracks on the floor, making the man unconscious.

"Thanks miss." Konohamaru said to her as Ebisu and Moegi tied him up.

"No problem Konohamaru." She let it slip and he looked at her.

"Do you know me?" He asked innocently.

"I know Naruto if that helps, my name's Uzumaki Skylar." She said, holding out her hand to his, which he took and shook happily.

"You're that girl everyone was talking about a year ago, that's so cool." He said excitedly as both Udon and Moegi came closer and their eyes looked like they were sparkling up at her.

"Uh, got to go bye." She said with a smile and in a flash of red she was gone and on her bed with a sigh.

"You should get something to eat." Kakashi said sticking his head into her room and Skylar hopped up defensively.

"God Kakashi, don't do that…" She said sitting on her bed again.

"So… How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just a little tired and sore from throwing up… I guess some food would do me some good, have you made anything?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I did, it's in the oven for you to heat up… Are you sure you're okay and not just bluffing?" Kakashi asked with an odd glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just a bit disgusted at what I thought up, I'll be fine… By the way, when are Naruto and Sasuke going to start training for the exams, I think we should train together at least once before hand, what do you think?" Skylar asked as she moved to the kitchen and sat down with her food from the oven with Kakashi sitting across from her.

"So, how's your relationship with Naruto going?" He asked and Skylar swallowed and choked and drank down water as her face went blue and purple.

"I'm not going to speak about this with you, you pervert." Skylar said roughly as she tried to breath again.

"Aw come on, I just want to make sure he's treating my little Skylar-chan right." Kakashi whined and leaned his elbows on the table and put his chin into the palms of his hands. Skylar began to blush under his solid gaze, never blinking as he stared a hole into her head.

"Fine. We haven't really had the time okay we cuddle and we went swimming that one-day, that's it… Now go read your porn or find your own relationship." Skylar said trying to hide her blush under her hair as she ate. Kakashi bit back a laugh at the last comment and left her to eat in peace.

"I'm going out for the rest of the afternoon… Maybe I'll go and get pregnant." She teased Kakashi who went visibly pale behind his book and Skylar left with a red flash and a smirk as she ended up outside Ichiraku's. She looked inside and felt disappointed as she began walking towards Naruto's house. She knocked at his door and listened but there was a slight snore and material ruffling so she went to his window and looked inside and saw his senbon next to his bed so she focused and flashed in silently. He was sprawled out on his bed like usual and sleeping heavily in just a pair of navy blue boxers. She sat down on his bed gently and ran her hand over the middle of his chest, making him squirm a little and hum.

She ran it back up and along his neck to his jaw just under his ear and he made a sound almost like a purr and she wanted to squeal it was so cute so she slid in next to him and cuddled up with a smile as his arms wrapped around her and she fell asleep.

Naruto hugged his pillow tighter as he woke up feeling happy and warm even though he could feel he kicked off the blanket a long time ago. He put his head on it and sighed happily as he snuggled back in and listened to the steady heartbeat and the slight up and down movement of his head… Wait a second. He opened one eye and peaked out to see black and feel other arms around him and he opened his other eye to look up and see the familiarity of red hair and warm purple eyes staring down at him, hands playing through his hair and sliding down to under his ear along his jaw and he purred?

"That's so cute, you even do it when you're awake." Skylar said with a smile as she continued to stroke him there and he forced himself not to purr. "Aw come on, it'll be our little secret and my guilty pleasure." She whined with a pout as she ran her fingers in a circular motion and he couldn't hold the damn purr back as she hugged him tight saying how utterly adorable it was while Naruto lay there blushing and letting her hug him.

"You're so tense… You need a back rub." She said, slipping out from under him and pushing her hands down on his back to make sure he lay on his stomach while she disappeared into the bathroom and was rubbing her hands together as she returned to him and sat on his thighs, just under his ass. "Now relax." She said, rubbing the oil along his spine and reaching his shoulders and pressing her thumbs into his tight back and Naruto couldn't help the moan that flew out of his mouth and continued to as she rubbed down his back. Skylar couldn't help but grin as she stroked that spot again and he let out a growl this time as he began to squirm a little under her and she knew exactly why but continued his torture.

Eventually Naruto couldn't take it anymore and flipped over to grab her but she was standing up with a smirk and looking down and he closed his eyes in mortification as a blush spread down his neck and she continued to grin and look down as she rubbed the rest of the oil into her hands and replace her gloves.

"That is for getting me into a conversation with Kakashi about my sex life and virtue, you better have a good long talk with my protective older brother before he drives me crazy… Catch you later for training." She said with a smirk as she flashed out with red and a giggle. Naruto flopped back onto his bed with a frustrated groan, she was just too damn quick and sneaky as hell… He would get her back but for now he had a little problem to take care of.

Kakashi eyed a grinning Skylar gliding into the house and felt sorry for the person who got in her way after she left earlier but he couldn't help but think Naruto got that end of a crappy bargain and he grinned to himself as he returned to his Icha Icha.

Skylar walked to the academy with Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right, today's the day they would be starting the chunin exams as a team. They all felt nostalgia wash over them as they came up to room 304 to take the first test and pushed open the doors to come to a full room as people stared at them daringly then looked away.

"Naruto-nii chan!" Three voices called and Konohamaru and his team raced right up to the mismatched team.

"Hey Konohamaru, so you're taking the exam again too huh?" Naruto asked fondly as he patted the boy's head.

"Yeah, this time we'll definitely become chunins, we won't fail Boss." They all chorused with determination.

"Eh, where's Sakura-nee chan?" Konohamaru asked, eyeing Skylar.

"Sakura passed a while ago, I'm taking her place as I didn't have a team and neither did they, remember I met you the other day, I'm Uzumaki Skylar." Skylar reminded them.

"You must be pretty weak if you're still a genin." Konohamaru said.

"You know, you just called yourself, your team and Naruto weak… So I wouldn't say anything because I could easily kick anyone's ass here in this room." Skylar said loud enough for the other people to hear.

"Really, it doesn't look it." Another boyish voice called, making the group look and see a twelve year old kid with blue hair and black eyes coming up to them with his team of a girl with green hair and blue eyes and another boy with brown hair and brown eyes all wearing a hitai-ate of what reminded Skylar of the old medical sign back from her old dimension. Skylar unclipped her Executioner's blade and held it right at his throat while he never flinched but crossed his arms with a daring look in his eyes.

"And which village if I may ask, do you three come from? Skylar asked looking at the other two. The boy with brown hair was disinterested and the girl looked a bit timid.

"Hayashi no Kuni (Land of the Wood). Ryuugakure no Sato "Village hidden in the Dragons)." The kid said defiantly.

"I've heard it's a new village that popped up just before the war, not much is known about it though." Sasuke said to Skylar who nodded and removed her blade from his neck and leaned against it.

"What's your names so I can remember them when I beat you hands down." Skylar asked cockily.

"My name is Kyo, this is Akino and she's Seiku." He said and there was a poof of smoke behind them and Ibiki showed up with the other proctors who eyed all three groups.

"Alright, calm down you three or we'll disqualify you before the exam begins." Ibiki warned and Skylar clipped her blade back onto her back and stood with an excited face.

"My apologies Ibiki-san, you may proceed with the examination." Skylar said with a bow and smirking before standing up straight again with a neutral look. It was the same process as how Naruto's team took the test the first time but Skylar could answer most questions and Sasuke had his sharingan and Naruto had… Well she didn't know because she couldn't see him but he would probably fail like before but pass the last question. She made sure to put little quirks in her kanji to confuse anyone copying and when she was done, she lay over her work with her head down as she erased the quirks and kept the paper down afterwards along with her head until the last question, she knew people had been copying from her as most of the people in that room knew who they were and that they probably knew the answers. She caught the kunai aimed for her head between her fingers and looked straight up, holding the kunai in her fingers and tossed it, handle first back to Ibiki with an annoyed look before putting her head back down while most of the new genins stared in horror.

By the time Ibiki brought up the last question there was perhaps ten teams left and the two extra people snuck in to copy off of and he went through the whole process dropping another three teams before Anko made her loud and boisterous appearance and Skylar groaned as she dropped her head back to the table with a loud thud and followed her out to training ground 44, the Forest of Death.

"Alright maggots, this year we're doing something a little different. It's going to be six teams against one since we have three powerful shinobi taking the exam this year." She said with a smirk towards Skylar's team.

"Aw come on Anko that's not fair… Will you proctors stop throwing kunai at me!" Skylar said with annoyance as she stopped another kunai between her fingers and tossed it back to the wickedly grinning Anko before she appeared behind her, close and ran her hands over her and whispered in her ear.

"But it would be unfair to the other poor genin who have to go up against you Skylar-chan." She said and suishinned back to the front.

"I don't swing that way Anko." Skylar muttered and crossed her arms as Naruto stood close next to her, also glaring at Anko with Sasuke.

"Alright, here's how it's going to work! Uzumaki Skylar, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will each have a heaven scroll while each of the other teams get an earth scroll, this will cut at least half of the teams down while the team with the heaven scrolls need only one heaven and earth scroll to pass like each team, keeping the others will just be a bonus." Anko said with a smirk and all the other genins began complaining as the forms were passed out.

"Well this is going to be a rough five days for us since we have to stay out the entire five days… The Ryuugakure team is still in as is Konohamaru's team. I don't know about you guys but it think we should split up, it'll be safer plus we're pretty strong compared to the others and we'll rendezvous at the tower four days from now and hang around and here…" Skylar said to her team, digging in her pouch and pulling out three radios and Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead while Sasuke smirked. "Keep in constant communication so we make sure we have a scroll at the end and who we come across and their skills in case they fail against one and come for another one of us." They were radios that Kakashi helped her make that sat over the ear and had a microphone running against their cheek to next to their mouths and dug into them and ran on their own chakra and even waterproof.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto said, signing his paper as did Sasuke and Skylar as they moved to the tent and swapped their papers for a scroll.

"Would you all like to start at the same gate or different gates?" The proctor asked.

"Different gates." Sasuke said and they each moved off to their gates and already Sasuke and Naruto were arguing.

"Hey Skylar, want to bet who can keep their scrolls the longest and take out the enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, since when did you two become so buddy-buddy?" Naruto asked over the radio.

"We're on the same team Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto snorted.

"Sure Sasuke, let's do it, I have to get my one point back anyway 29-28." Skylar reported to them and the radio went quiet as the time came up for them to enter. Finally allowed to enter, Skylar strolled inside, since she had four days anyway, she would walk or run, depending on the situation two kilometres every day to make it in time and she decided it would take one day for someone to find her all the way out there. She zoned out a little while to feel the chakras charging through the forest while she kept hers low and moved stealthily through the rather interesting forest.

It was a pretty uneventful day as the sun came up the next day and Skylar was getting board.

"Hey, has anyone seen any of the other teams?" Skylar asked into the radio.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Sasuke said.

"Naruto-nii chan!" A loud voice jumped in front of Skylar and Konohamaru looked disappointed.

"Hey, was that Konohamaru?" Naruto asked over the radio.

"Yeah it is, it seems he wants to challenge you, do you want me to send them over to you?" Skylar asked, watching the group in front of her.

"Yeah sure, why not." Naruto said.

"Cool, just throw your senbon, give me a minute." Skylar said before turning back to the teens. "I'll be sending you over to Naruto straight away so hold onto each other and it may feel weird." Skylar said as Moegi and Udon grabbed onto Konohamaru and the senbon flew and Skylar touched Konohamaru's shoulders and with a red flash they were gone.

"Thanks Skylar." Naruto said over the radio before he cut off again. She began running and leaving a little chakra behind for the teams to follow and she came across one team that she took out already and continued on towards the tower, eating a ration bar and sipping some water.

"Hey Sasuke, I've taken down a team already, what about you?" She asked over the radio.

"Nope, still just sitting in the same tree as yesterday but I've watched two teams pass right past me, it was quite amusing." Sasuke said with a smirk to his voice. Skylar couldn't help but smirk as well.

"We've been searching for you." A cocky voice said from behind her.

"Well, you're definitely not normal genins, I'll give you that. Come to take my challenge from yesterday huh?" Skylar asked.

"Konohamaru Corps have taken my scroll, good luck you two, I'll meet you at the tower." Naruto said over the radio.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered over the radio.

"So, you want my scroll and I want yours so let's go kids." Skylar said, grabbing the handle of her Executioner's blade and turning to face the kids in the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am feeling extremely generous today... Plus i'm annoyed at the way the manga is going and why there is no new episode out this week and why there's not going to be a new chapter out next week! Okay now that my rant is over, here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy. R&R :)**

**Chapter ten**

They launched kunai that she deflected with the blade and narrowly missed the kick from the blue haired boy, coming in from her blind spot. She swung around 90 degrees and blocked the shuriken flying for her with her scythe and turned back in time to stop a kid landing a punch as she swung her sword out at them, making them stop and hide themselves. Skylar clipped her blade back on and swung the blades of her scythe out into a bush and she heard a familiar pop, shadow clone. She sensed some shadow clones and sent out Chidori senbons and a grand fireball to take away the hiding area and waited.

"Who are you all really, a mere genin can't make so many shadow clones and hide their presence very well?" Skylar said as they stepped out from behind a burning log and all she saw was sharingan and she was out.

"She won't remember, let's get the blood and get out of here with the scroll, Kabuto-sama will probably want her whole body anyway but if we fail, at least he'll have her blood to play with." The boy with the blue hair said as he picked her scroll from her and took three syringes of her blood.

"Skylar… Skylar!" Naruto shouted over the radio after hearing his name in barely a whisper before Skylar wouldn't respond. "Sasuke, I think something's happened which means her scroll is probably gone to, hold onto yours, I'm not failing this time around." Naruto said over the radio as he entered Kyuubi chakra mode and began searching for her.

"Fine, just be careful dobe, we don't need two injured teammates." Sasuke said back over the radio.

A flickering light woke Skylar up from her sleep and she felt awful, like almost feverish but without the actual fever. She opened her eyes to see a fire in front of her and a familiar orange tracksuit on the arms holding her as she leaned back against Naruto. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"What happened, I heard you say my name over the radio and then nothing?" Naruto asked and Skylar felt at her belt to find her scroll missing.

"Those kids that challenged me earlier must have hit me with a genjutsu while I was fighting them, do one of you still have your scrolls?" She asked.

"I have mine plus the earth scroll we need, we better move towards the tower tomorrow otherwise we won't make it… Are you sure it was a genjutsu?" Sasuke asked as he moved into the campsite and kneeled down next to her and Naruto.

"Yeah, nothing touched me while I was conscious so I could only presume it was a genjutsu unless a genin had a colourless and odourless knock out gas that I highly doubt." Skylar replied.

"Then what are these?" Sasuke said, feeling her neck and she also did and felt three puncture wounds and scowled.

"No clue but I didn't get them while I was conscious." Skylar replied as she continued to feel at the marks.

"Drink this just in case, it's an anti venom in case something bit you while you were out." Sasuke said, handing her a vile of dark purple liquid. She took it, unscrewed the cap and swallowed it down the back of her throat and shivered at the bitter taste and handed the vile back to Sasuke. "Get some more sleep so it can work through properly, we'll keep watch." Sasuke assured her with a pat to her head and moved to the other side of the fire and sat down in a meditative pose.

"Now I really feel like I'm holding you two back." Skylar muttered sadly and Naruto nuzzled her neck and hugged her close.

"Don't say that, you're the one who saved the world and even rescued me a few times. You're better than you think, you just have to keep believing in yourself." Naruto said with a smile as he leaned over her shoulder and cuddled her close against his chest as his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

They walked into the tower within the last hour and Kakashi appeared from the scrolls.

"Yo, I knew you would make it through easily, how'd it go?" He asked.

"Both Naruto and Skylar lost their scrolls and I also got the earth scroll for us." Sasuke almost complained.

"Hey, Konohamaru won it fair and square teme." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"And you Skylar, how did you loose yours?" Kakashi asked, noting her slight pale features.

"A simple mistake and genjutsu, it was a mistake that could have gotten us all killed if we were on a mission, it won't happen again sensei." She said disheartened and Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well then, you can proceed to the main hall for your briefing, you're the third and final team to arrive." Kakashi said and they began moving. "Genjutsu doesn't have an effect on her, she's pale and there are three marks on her neck, what went wrong?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he followed behind and stood with Ebisu and the jonin captain for the last team of what looked like twelve year olds from Ryuugakure, a new village that popped up suddenly.

They drew numbers for the final matches and Skylar got unlucky number eight, meaning she had to fight an extra match and her two opponents were the two boys from the squad that took her scroll. Match one Naruto versus Konohamaru, match two Moegi versus Udon, match three Sasuke versus Seiku and match four was Skylar versus Akino and match five is the winner versus Kyo. Like usual, the matches would be held one month from then and they we all dismissed.

"Well done you three, you definitely deserve to be here." Tsunade came up to them to congratulate them.

"Thanks Tsunade-obaa chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Get checked up at the infirmary on your way out." Tsunade said as she waved and left.

"Dobe number two, infirmary now." Sasuke ordered and pointed in it's direction, Skylar crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, I feel fine… I am fine, I don't need to go to the stupid infirmary… Hey!" She shouted as she was thrown over Kakashi's shoulder and he suishinned her into the infirmary and dropped her on a bed.

"It's not possible for you to fall under normal genjutsu." Kakashi stated which shut Skylar up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked with confusion.

"The Tsukuyomi never affected you and neither have any of my genjutsu I have ever tried on you before however… There is this one…" Kakashi said more to himself than Skylar who was watching him pace the infirmary.

"Kakashi, what's going on, I've seen the way all the other ninja have been acting, something is going on that you're not telling us." Skylar said with frustration. Kakashi paused his pacing and turned to look at her and then sighed and sat down next to her.

"You obviously know of the chunin exams that took place just after team 7 became genins… Well, Kabuto's following the same tradition. During your examination, he broke into the restricted jutsu section and took nothing and we're taking it as a threat that he can get what he wants when he wants and we've been put on high alert… Now, what happened and why do you think it was a genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw my opponents appear and next thing I knew, I was loosing consciousness… There…" She began and scowled as she thought and Kakashi waited patiently. "Almost like a painful pressure behind my eyes and my body felt heavy and numb, I remember that I had the same pressure behind my eyes when I stared directly at the Tsukuyomi, that's why I thought it was a genjutsu." She explained.

"I want to try something then and it will hurt a lot, just bare with me." Kakashi asked as he pulled up his hitai-ate and opened his sharingan, forcing Skylar to look into it. The pressure began behind her eyes and then on her temples and she started flinching away but he grabbed her wrist and held her there as she began to whimper in pain as it dug harder behind her eyes and into her temples. She gritted her teeth and felt nauseous and began loosing consciousness and it all stopped and she was lowered gently onto the bed they were sitting on.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed tiredly and with anger at Kakashi.

"A forbidden genjutsu used by Uchihas and can only be used by the sharingan. With a lot of chakra placed into the technique, it enters the brain and control is taken from you and given to the caster as long as they have enough chakra, they can do what they like. Unless there's something missing, you were definitely placed under that genjutsu… I'll think it over just get some rest, you're looking a bit pale." Kakashi said with a smirk to his voice at the end.

"Shut up, that anti venom Sasuke gave me such a floaty feeling and it hasn't gone away but Sasuke said it's normal so I guess I'll have to deal with it… Can I go home now? I seriously want a nice warm shower after five days of being out here." Skylar said, grabbing Kakashi by his shoulders and flashing them home before getting a bit dizzy and falling onto her bed, holding her head.

"I'll make some food you can have later, whatever you ate during the time in the forest was probably not pleasant so go get a shower and some rest and you can eat later, you did well Skylar." Kakashi said, ruffling her hair with a chuckle and closing the door behind him. Skylar stripped down and relaxed into a bath for a while when Kakashi knocked and called that food was ready and if she wanted to eat then or later and she chose the latter. The food definitely had a much better taste to it after five days of eating tasteless things around the forest. She got up and headed to her room and there was a knock on the door and she sighed and gave Kakashi her best puppy eyes she could.

"It's alright, I'll get it, just go and relax for a while." Kakashi said, smiling and waving her away as he got up and answered the door. "Yo Naruto, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Skylar here, how is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Naruto began throwing questions out.

"She's in her room sleeping, maybe you should come back later Naruto, you should get some rest too, I don't think Konohamaru is like all other genins you could have faced." Kakashi said gently and he saw his face fall and felt a little guilty.

"Yeah, you're right sensei… I'll see you later." Naruto said with a smile and ran off again and Kakashi sat down in the lounge again and began thinking.

Naruto fell out of bed and grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

"Geez Skylar, don't just flash in like that." Naruto complained as he relaxed a few days later.

"Sorry but I heard you were looking for me after the exam, sorry, I was still feeling a bit tired and I've been a bit sick after the anti venom but now I'm here." She said with an innocent shrug and a smile. Naruto sighed and stood up to throw his blanket back on his bed and began looking for clothes while Skylar waited and watched. "Want to do something with me today?" She asked suddenly.

"Of coarse, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked as he pulled on his orange pants.

"I don't know, something mindless maybe?" She asked, avoiding the real answer and Naruto noticed and sat on his bed with his black t-shirt and orange pants on. He gestured for Skylar to sit next to him with a stern look. Skylar knew she gave it away and that she will be forced to talk it out and walked slowly next to Naruto and sat down as his arms wrapped around her.

"You know you can't avoid the everything all the time, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he nuzzled her neck and waited for her answer.

"How did you handle being sought after by the Akatsuki?" She asked after a long pause with a timid tone.

"This is about Kabuto?" Naruto said and she nodded stiffly. "He won't get you." Naruto said defensively, making Skylar look at him with an open expression and his eyes softened. "You need to trust in your comrades, we'll protect you, you're not alone anymore like you use to be… It's hard, I know but you can at least trust me, in Kaka-sensei because we care for you no matter what." Naruto said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched her fists in his shirt and he rubbed her back and held her.

"Thank you." She said and then in a flash of red, she was gone. Skylar ended up in the training grounds and pulled out her five senbons and began practising, moving quicker each time, she needed to get back to her peak like before and sitting and crying about it wasn't going to do anything and Naruto's reassurance helped her believe in herself again and push harder like he did each time, he was her inspiration and her hope for the future.

A few hours later a hard and dull thud could be heard after Skylar lost concentration and slammed into the ground on her back with a failed Hiraishin. This was her limit, far from what it use to be. At the summit, she could barely hold sage mode and because of these limits she can't do everything she use to be… It's like being able to do an equation with guidance and finding it easy but when you do it on your own, you just can't get it.

"Screw it." She said, standing up with wobbly legs. "I'll just have to adopt Guy and Lee's way of doing things." She flashed home and grabbed her old weights and flashed back to the training ground and put them on and began with the Hiraishin again.

Naruto was looking around with his hands in his pockets, he had no missions for one month because of the exams and he found it a little boring… Skylar had flashed out to go and do something, Sasuke was off being emo, Kakashi was being his usual perverted self and his team was off on missions and their own things: Sai and Yamato have ANBU and Sakura has the hospital. Sure, it's not like he misses the situation he was in before like the war but he just misses the action and just because he's powerful it doesn't mean he gets those sorts of missions… Being a genin still gets him maybe B-rank missions because of his teammates and being sought after by Akatsuki. Even though Kabuto was still out there, he wasn't after him but one of his loved ones and he was feeling useless and was beginning to understand how his friends felt when Akatsuki was after him… Frustrated.

He noticed the change in scenery around him and followed the sounds of explosions carefully. Training ground seven on the river flowing through it was Skylar with a water whip, destroying trees and rocks but it looked more like a dance like usual. She was moving with it as an extension to her body like it was suppose to be used. Naruto sat to admire her, her complicated foot placements on the balls of her feet, the muscles along her legs straining and defining her shape, the sway of her hips to allow the whip perfect room to strike behind her, the muscles on her stomach twisting and contracting with each demanding movement, the muscles on her back waving like the water with each outstretch of her arms, the soft and flow like movements of her arms hands and fingers like the wind, her neck twisting around to keep her self balanced and away from dizziness and the look on her face of pure bliss and peace with a small smile pulling at her lips and her red hair flaring out and around like a veil with each movement.

"She's almost like a picture isn't she." Sasuke said, standing next to Naruto with his eyes on Skylar with his arms crossed.

"She's more than a picture, she's perfection at it's finest." Naruto said with a smile and a blush and Sasuke laughed silently at his friend.

"You may want to catch her." Sasuke said suddenly, Naruto looked at him with confusion then back to Skylar who dropped the whip and her legs buckled. Naruto got up like a shot and caught her. Naruto looked back to where he was sitting and Sasuke was gone ands he looked down at the girl in his arms who seemed to be a bit angry as he helped her to stand up again. But she just kept sinking into the water so he held her around her waist with one arm.

"Thanks… Can you help me back to shore, I've got to see Iruka." Skylar said tonelessly. Naruto walked her back to ground but didn't let her go as they continued to walk to the academy. The kids were all playing outside since it was break time and Skylar smiled as she watched them playing ninja and other games as she passed them by. Naruto watched her face with fascination as they passed the kids by and then one bumped into them and fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. Skylar instantly was down on her haunches and wiping the kids tears away and talking soothingly to him and he was nodding and wiping his own tears away and she helped him up as she stood up and picked him up and placed him on her hip and the kid rested his head on her shoulder and kept his arms around her neck. She took Naruto's hand and continued down the halls to Iruka's classroom.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her during and after the entire incident he felt his chest warm and burn and he felt like he wanted to cry with the sudden overwhelming feeling. The way she carried the kid and soothed him quickly was amazing and the way she was talking happily with the kid made him grip her hand tighter. They stopped at the infirmary and she put him down carefully and she talked to the nurse and ruffled the boy's head as she returned to Naruto's side and they walked out, hand in hand. He yanked her back against a wall and kissed her, pushing up against her and pushing the small of her back against him with both hands as she wrapped her hands in his hair. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and it met hers and felt amazing as they slipped around each other, caressing as she pulled his head closer with one hand and his hips closer to hers with the other gripping the belt loop and waist band. The clearing of a throat next to them was missed by both of them.

"Naruto, I will make you explain to my students what you two were doing if you don't stop this now before the break bell rings." Iruka said, the slight killing intent, making Naruto pull away unwillingly, Skylar trying to stop him by nibbling his bottom lip and reluctantly letting it go the further away he pulled. He let go of her thigh he had pulled up along side his and shivered as it ran back along his leg as she put her foot back down on the ground and buried her maroon face in his neck as he avoided Iruka's look with a blush and rubbed his neck sheepishly with a grin.

"Sorry sensei, I guess we got a bit carried away there." Naruto said, panting slightly.

"Sorry Iruka." Skylar said, pulling away from Naruto and pushing him away gently by his hips, her head still lowered with an embarrassed smirk as they both faced him.

"So why did you choose the academy of all places in the village you could have chosen like I don't know… Maybe your own BEDROOMS!" Iruka scolded and Naruto grinned sheepishly while Skylar smirked, both with red blushes.

"Well I was actually coming to talk to you about a question when we bumped into a kid and I carried him to the infirmary when it all kinda started… Sorry Iruka." Skylar explained, finally able to meet his eyes.

"It's fine but remember, if I catch you again, the threat still stands for both of you… Now, what question do you have for me?" Iruka asked with his usual kind and caring smile.

"I've been doing my exercises and training for as long as I can but I'm just not improving, I can still only just hold sage mode, use Hiraishin for three hours straight, four rasengan or four Chidori with maybe one or two other techniques. My physical strength is getting back to usual but not my chakra levels, is there anything else I can do?" Skylar asked.

"That's still impressive but I can see you're still bothered by it. I don't have any other exercises I could give you but the leaf exercise… Try doing that and lifting it and lowering it using your chakra at the same amount of power without increasing or decreasing the amount of chakra you're using. Try talking to your friends for ideas, perhaps their clans have other methods… I must get back to class now, be good you two." Iruka said with a smirk as he left.

"So what got you in such a frisky mood?" Skylar asked Naruto as she hooked her arm around his waist and he did the same with his. He grinned and pinched her ass, making her yelp in surprise and blush.

"You, you're so addicting." Naruto growled in her ear and squeezed her closer. Skylar bit her lip from his breath washing over her skin and his hoarse voice and held him closer from stopping her legs from buckling again, still being tired from training. She pushed him playfully and smiled at him.

"At least it wasn't Kakashi finding us." She said and Naruto shivered.

"Yeah, I don't want to think what he would have done to me if he found us first… So you're still battling with your chakra?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's way better than after what happened but still not right, I've taken Guy and Lee's thing about training and been working like that but I feel stuck in a rut." She said with a concentrated frown.

"I'll help you anyway I can and I'm sure Kaka-sensei will too and even Sasuke… Don't be afraid to ask for help." Naruto said encouragingly.

"Thanks… Want to go back to the training ground?" Skylar asked and with a nod from Naruto and a flash of red to the training grounds, they began an all out battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay I feel extremely crappy after that complaint I put up after hearing the news about Kishimoto's father, may he rest in peace. Also the episode was just late (Blushes like an idiot) And so for listening to my rants, here's the next chapter. Enjoy R&R.**

**Chapter eleven**

Naruto pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head and him sitting on her thighs so she couldn't get away, he completely forgot about her Hiraishin.

"Tell me, where is the senbon you planted on me? I do not feel that flashing to me and groping me then flashing away again is appropriate for training." Naruto said with a teacher like voice but grinned as she thinned her lips into a line and refused to answer as she giggled in her chest. Naruto slipped both of her wrists into one hand and dug his fingers into her sides and stomach as she tried not to laugh and squirmed around, tears coming to her eyes and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Alright, alright I'll tell." She shouted between giggles. She forced her face to become serious again. "The senbon is…" She began but then flashed behind him and pulled out his special senbon. "Right here, you twit." She said, twirling it in her fingers. Naruto face palmed with an embarrassed smile as she laughed. He leapt up and tackled her again as he lay over her and she replaced the senbon in his pouch.

"I thought I could smell them over here." A familiar voice called from behind them. "Hey, get a room!" He shouted again and there were a few laughs and cat whistles, as Naruto no longer had his shirt on from earlier and neither did Skylar who was just in her sports bra as it got hot out there and was cooling down now that the sun was setting. By his limbs, Naruto was lifted off of her and a splash could be heard then Skylar was picked up and thrown over a familiar shoulder of Kakashi and also thrown into the river.

"Thanks so much guys." Skylar called as she surfaced again and came face to face with the whole group with Kakashi, Yamato and Guy as well.

"Here we are, running around the village the whole day to find you and then we find you only to be doing the nasty out in a public place, really?" Tenten yelled and the group laughed and Naruto swam up next to Skylar.

"For your information, we were training before you so rudely interrupted us." Naruto said back to the group.

"Hm… That's not what I heard Iruka say from earlier when he encountered you two." Kakashi said with a sadistic gleam to his eye. Skylar threw a senbon and tackled Kakashi and covered his mouth as they hit the floor with Skylar sitting on top of him.

"You say a word and I will feed your balls to your own ninken." Skylar whispered into his ear and just for good measure, flashed both of them back over to Naruto and dumped him back into the lake next to Naruto.

"Run!" Naruto said as he began climbing out of the water but Skylar stopped him.

"If we run, he'll tell everyone and probably make it worse than it was." She said with panic as he surfaced again with a dangerous look to his eye. The group began shouting and making bets about what would happen and who would win. Naruto pulled her to stand on the water as Kakashi began climbing out as well. Skylar whipped the water up to cover her flash but nothing got past Kakashi's keen eye as they flashed away.

"Alright, she has four places she can flash to, spread out and conquer." Kakashi called and the group vanished in different directions to find them.

Skylar had flashed them to Tsunade's office, apologised profusely to her and Genma's dumbstruck team and began running with Naruto, hand in hand and still topless.

"We can't flash again, Kakashi knows all the points and it feels as though everyone else have joined in the game." Skylar strategize.

"Shadow clone time." Naruto said and they performed it while Naruto transformed a few into Skylar as she could only make five clones at the time and they kept running. "Come on, I'll take you where they won't find us." Naruto said, suddenly changing directions back the way they came.

They watched down below from Minato's head on the mountain as their clones were being taken out, the sun finally going down as the stars came out. Their clothes were dry by now and they knew they would be found sooner or later. A wooden box was created around them and they knew they were doomed as Kakashi, Yamato and Guy came into view with the others behind them. Shikamaru's shadow took Skylar's senbons from her and then they were trapped. Kakashi continued with glee about what Iruka saw them doing earlier that day and Naruto and Skylar felt like dying right then and even began talking about Skylar Chidori him and Naruto rasen-shuriken her.

"Will you come peacefully now?" Yamato asked and they both nodded as he removed the box from around them. A chain was wrapped around Skylar and Naruto had a shadow, wood, bugs and a chain wrapped around him as they were pulled apart from each other and dragged off by the girls and guys.

"So… Where are we going?" Skylar asked after being dragged for a few metres and Kakashi appeared next to her.

"You're going home so you can get ready for a girls night out while the guys have their guy's night out." Kakashi explained with an eye smile.

"So, why aren't you with Naruto then?" Skylar asked.

"Because, I have easy accessible keys to the house plus I took your threat seriously about kicking me up the ass ten time harder and it sounded more painful than your recent threat." Kakashi said with a laugh as he opened up the apartment they shared and she was dragged into her room to be dressed up like a barbie.

They dressed her in a pleated blue skirt that was way to short for it's own good and a tank top that showed off her belly ring in a leaf green as they put a small curl in her hair and placed on knee high and heeled sandals and make up, deeming her ready for a get together with the guys. They took her down to the club like restaurant Kakashi took her to when she didn't have her eye sight and smiled as she heard the Latino music and people singing in English… Karaoke night.

Straight away, she was picked up by Kakashi and placed onto the bar with the two barmen she danced with before and they greeted each other enthusiastically and began the same song they sang the first time she was there. The guys walked in as soon as the song started and they all started to whistle and call, even Naruto who was wearing an orange short sleeved dress shirt and black jeans. Kakashi joined them in the calling and was having a good time, the first time in a long time.

" It's called Latin, apparently the dancing is also based on the language and where the people come from." Kakashi said to Naruto who asked. Kakashi could see the jealousy coming off of him as she danced with the barmen and the looks she was getting but he bared and gritted it until she thanked them and jumped off of the bar and jumped on him in a hug and a quick kiss and he was just happy she was happy. They found a double booth to sit in and it looked as though there were some couples going on. On one side of the table sat Kakashi, Naruto, Skylar, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Guy. On the other side is Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru and then Yamato and Anko who suddenly joined in.

"I heard Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were coming up to Konoha a week or two before the final exam." Kakashi told Naruto whose face lit up right away. They began their conversation and Skylar watched the group interact almost like a dream… They weren't just characters anymore, they were real people and her friends who she'll cherish for the rest of her life. Food came and went as did drinks and too soon the girls grabbed Skylar and forced her to take the lead for a song as they sang back up with her though they're not too sure how they ended up with a wasted Tsunade and Shizune as well as Yuugo as well singing with them and Anko.

They returned to the table and Skylar excused herself during a rap song that made her uncomfortable to buy a drink and headed to the bar. She sat on the stool and watched the barman getting her drink enthusiastically and nodding head to the next song when she felt her hair being moved familiarly and froze with wide eyes.

"So this is where you went to huh my Skylar… I missed you baby." He said whispering in her ear and caressing her neck. Skylar swallowed and was gripping the bar tightly.

"Yusei… What are you doing here, you're suppose to be in jail?" Skylar asked carefully as she focused on his movements as he ran his fingers along her neck.

"And you should be running a dance school in New York." He whispered back into her ear and she gritted her teeth and forced herself not to cry or be afraid. "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't recognise me sooner, I am the jonin sensei for that third team that beat you." He said cockily as he ran his hands down her arms.

"How did you get here?" She asked, pushing the fear in her voice away as best as possible.

"A bit afraid are we? You should be! Actually, a grey haired guy came and found me specifically and brought me here, taught me the ropes of being a shinobi… Oh by the way, I met your dad or should I rather say OUR dad, Richard Serrin." He sneered and she turned around and pushed him away, her fear catching up to her as she looked at him. Then same messy black hair sticking out and the same purple eyes as her… His eyes use to be like hers, blue with the purple specs in them.

"Stay away from me Yusei!" Skylar threatened with a loud voice as she gripped her stool tightly.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked, appearing behind Yusei who smirked.

"Nothing man, I was just leaving." Yusei said and tried to leave before Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Sasuke warned, his sharingan blazing as he let his wrist go and Yusei disappeared. Skylar was crying and shaking now as Sasuke walked up to her and she grabbed him in a hug and began to cry and shudder more, hiding her eyes in his shoulder as he tentatively hugged her back and rubbed her back in circles, humming to her slightly. He held one arm around her as he walked her back to the group.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, jumping up with Naruto as the group watched on with worry.

"I swear, if you've done something to hurt her teme…" Naruto began.

"It wasn't me, it was someone else, it looked like that jonin sensei for the Ryuugakure team." Sasuke said, watching her hide her face away as she relaxed her fingers from his shirt. Naruto reached for her but even at a small touch on her shoulder, her whole self flinched away from all contact as she faced the group. Tears began again and she ran. "Kakashi… Her eyes…" Sasuke began.

"I know, we have to find her quickly, she's not in the right frame of mind but we can't let her leave Konoha… This may be a trap set up by Kabuto." Kakashi said. The entire group got up in pairs and began searching Konoha in a hurry with worry for their friend.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi teamed up and checked the senbon placements first, the last being her room. They opened it and had to dodge kunai shadow clone straight away as a harsh wind began with lightning mixed in with it as it flew out of her room. Kakashi took the chance to look in to the dark room, she was sitting up and her eyes were glowing purple, they weren't getting to her that night, so he skilfully rolled across the doorway and closed her door.

"Whoever that man was… It's freaked Skylar out so much, she's retreated into herself, we won't be getting through to her tonight. Let's go and alert the others then we can come back here and talk about what happened." Kakashi said, eyeing Sasuke purposefully as they headed out again.

Skylar felt numb and exhausted the next morning as she woke up and froze as she remembered the previous night and forced herself not to shiver and blank off again. She got up and cleaned the ruined make up off and placed her shinobi gear on before flashing out on a mission.

Kakashi jerked up in bed at the slight flare of chakra and checked Skylar's room to find her gone already and he cursed silently before turning to the two passed out on the couches.

"Wake up you two, Skylar has taken off already, we need to find her and sort this out before she does something stupid." Kakashi said, jolting the two awake quickly and getting ready quickly.

"Brat, use the door like everyone else would you?" Tsunade complained at Skylar like a bear with a sore head with her hang over.

"I don't have time for your hang over shit Tsunade, just tell me where the Ryuugakure team are staying, I have unfinished business." Skylar said harshly, effectively waking Tsunade up quickly with a worse temper.

"No." Tsunade said with a harsh tone.

"No?" Skylar asked with a laugh as she reached for her Executioner's blade and dug it in the ground next to her. ANBU jumped down and stood around Tsunade, killing intent shining through. "Just tell me Tsunade." Skylar said, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"As Hokage and them being equal participants in the exams, I can't allow it." Tsunade said.

"Fine, I'll just find them myself." Skylar said, sheathing her blade and flashing out to the point at Ichiraku's to continue her search.

Kakashi felt the ANBU killing intent from Tsunade's office a mile away and led the group towards Tsunade's office and climbed in through the window, ANBU still standing there.

"What crawled up Skylar's butt and died this morning?" Tsunade asked with annoyance as she waved the ANBU away.

"Do you know where she's gone to?" Naruto asked and Tsunade noted the slight panic in his voice.

"She's looking for the Ryuugakure team… What's going on?" Tsunade asked with suspicion.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out from her Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, jumping out the window again with the other two following behind.

"And next time use the damn door!" Tsunade shouted after them.

Skylar followed Yusei's chakra easily, she could never forget the feeling he had always given her blindly but now she knew why… She wasn't in love with him, no, it was that he was her brother and an evil shit who is now hell bent on destroying her life here as well. He was standing and waiting for her in an empty park, looking smug as she jumped down and faced him.

"Couldn't resist staying away from me huh?" He asked cockily.

"Shut up Yusei and answer my damn questions." Skylar sneered and he smirked and began walking towards her and she forced herself to stand her ground. He reached a hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb, standing as close as he could to her.

"My, no hello or how has life been and such… So heartless Sky." He said, using her nickname he always use to call her.

"You lost me the day you tried to take advantage of me, who the hell do you think put your sorry ass in jail and ended up with community service for three years straight and a fine I had to work my ass off for my family, you've caused me too much heart ache and now you've come here to destroy my life here as well… Like hell Yu." She said coldly, using his nickname as a sneer.

"A life in a make believe world? I can't believe you fell for such a thing, nothing is real here, it's a damn cartoon Sky." He said, grabbing her roughly and pulling her up against him. "Come back with me, where you belong, this is all a fantasy anyway." He said, pulling her hair, making her neck tilt back as he began kissing it and nipping at her.

"Why have you come here Yu?" She asked softly, knowing he was a bit psychotic and how to handle him.

"I came to get you back baby and when that dude showed up and offered me my happiness, how could I refuse?" He said softly as he continued feeling her.

"Who is this guy?" She asked, trying to push him back without outright pushing him away, she needed answers.

"I think his name is Kubuto or something like that and he said all I have to do is come here and parade with these brats and I could get you back again." He said, smelling her hair with a sigh. Skylar's eyes widened… Kabuto did this but how and why?

"Did he say anything else about how he found you or brought you here?" She asked, sensing her Team and Naruto waiting in the shadows.

"No, he just said to follow him and I could do what I like and I want you." He growled as he bit her neck hard and this time she did push him away and held her blade against his neck, cutting it a little.

"You do realise he's just using you Yu." She said harshly as she wiped the blood away from her neck. His eyes hardened and darkened as his chakra flared a little, reacting with the wind like what happens with Skylar and she mimicked him.

"This just proves we're related but incest is accepted in the ninja world and I really don't mind as long as I have you." He said, walking forward as the blade dug deeper.

"Go to hell Yusei." She said harshly as she began with lightning but an earth wall came between them and he was behind her in a flash, one hand on her neck and the other on her hand holding her blade.

"I was in hell… In prison for seven years you damn bitch… Do you know what they do to pretty boys like me there huh, do you?" He asked with a growl and a cold voice, this was the real Yusei Skylar knew too well.

"They were just doing to you what you tried to do with me, you deserved every bit of it." She growled out and he picked her up by her neck and turned her blade on her before a purple skeleton hand grabbed it and threw it away and snatched Skylar from his hold as she coughed and rubbed her sore neck under the protection of Sasuke's susano'o.

"Leave, if you know what's good for you Yusei." Kakashi warned and he jumped off with a mock bow. "There is way too much history there, so he's from your dimension… Mind explaining?" Kakashi asked harshly down at her. She stubbornly looked away from him and scowled angrily at the people passing by on the street.

"Thanks Sasuke, you've saved me twice from him." Skylar said up to him as his susano'o disappeared. Naruto dug the blade into the ground in front of her, his eyes red and slitted as he looked down at Skylar.

"Who was that?" He asked harshly.

"My ex-boyfriend and apparently my brother." She said and eyes widened and eyebrows were raised. "From my dimension thanks to Kabuto's help… I didn't even recognise him until last night when he first came up to me." Skylar said as she looked at the ground.

"We should tell Tsunade-obaa chan." Naruto suggested.

"No. She'll be put in an awkward position and playing straight into Kabuto's hands… I'm not sure who those kids are or even why Yusei has been dragged into this mess but if we involve the officials, we'll screw everything up and miss our chance to gain valuable information so please, I beg you… Don't tell anyone about this." Skylar said up to them.

"Skylar's right, Kabuto is just playing with us to get his way and things will become awkward if we involve the Kages into this however we'll alert the team about this, we need a few people we can trust on our side if things get messy." Kakashi said, standing with his arms crossed and also looking down at Skylar.

"I'm going home, I need a shower." Skylar said, touching her blade and activating her Hiraishin but Naruto tagged along and touched her blade as well. She ignored him as he sat on her bed and watched as she hung her blade and scythe up on the wall and took off her pouches. He touched her shoulder and Kurama's chakra began healing the bite mark on her neck.

'He can give you your power back kid.' Kurama said to her as she suddenly found herself in front of the giant fox.

'What do you mean Kurama?' She asked him.

'I know that you know he is your other half… Just like the Rikudo Sennin, one child gained the body and power of him and the other gained his wisdom and longevity just like you two… He has the wind as well as earth meaning…' Kurama began.

"He has water as well… But how can I gain my power back from him, it just doesn't make sense.' Skylar said up to him.

'I don't know either but I can feel it but be careful he is as powerful as you were at your peak though I'm not sure about his sage mode… Try to be nice to Naruto, he has deemed you as a worthy mate as have I and I will rip you apart if you hurt him kid.' Kurama warned and Skylar smiled before returning to reality. Skylar got on her haunches in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, his eyes had returned to blue again.

"Naruto, look at me." Skylar ordered gently and his eyes met hers. "Everything is going to turn out okay, Yusei is a twisted bastard I sent to jail in my other dimension and I'll do it again for this dimension." She said.

"So he's that special person you mentioned like Iruka-sensei is to me?" He asked, his voice icy and hurt.

"He was but he hurt me and I won't let him do it again, you've been nothing but good to me and I'm not letting you go easily and I hope you feel the same way." She said and he closed his eyes sadly and nodded, grabbing her hands in his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Skylar lay in bed watching Naruto sleep next to her. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Yusei and she hadn't seen him since. Today was her twentieth birthday and a few days before the final round of the exams, she knew for certain now that Kabuto was involved with Ryuugakure and attacking during the second round was definitely a threat of his power. She brushed some hair from his face and he hummed… They had missed Naruto's birthday because of the exams, she was just hoping everyone would forget about her birthday.

Dazzling blue eyes opened and a smile graced his whiskered cheeks. He pulled her in with a small laugh from Skylar and he kissed her.

"I know you're going to hate me but Happy Birthday." He said with his usual cheeky grin. Skylar hugged him back just as close with one hand around his broad back and the other playing with his longish hair.

"You're so cheeky, you just always have to do the opposite of what people tell you huh?" Skylar asked rhetorically as she kissed him again.

"Oi, you two, stop getting frisky and come and eat breakfast." Kakashi called from the kitchen, making both of them blush and just snuggle for a little while. Naruto lay with his hands linked behind his head while Skylar had her head on his chest and was tracing the seal on his stomach when the door opened, showing a not impressed Kakashi.

"Mornin' Kaka-sensei." Naruto said happily. Kakashi walked over to them and picked Skylar up by her waist, out of bed, kicking and yelling playfully.

"Kashiiiiii Noooooo!" She whined playfully, kicking her legs out and reaching back towards the bed. "Come on, can't I do one thing I want on my birthday?" She whined again, this time crossing her arms and keeping her legs up to her chest as he sat her down on the floor.

"We're going over to the Hyuuga complex soon to join the rest in celebrating today… It's time to change this sad day into a good day now come on, there's breakfast going cold in the kitchen." Kakashi said leaving and Skylar flopped onto her back with an annoyed groan on the floor. She heard Naruto chuckle from the bed and sat up to glare at him.

"You planned this with Kakashi didn't you?" Skylar accused, pointing a finger at him with a pout. "You're too good, you know that?" She said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to the bed to give him a kiss and pulled back with him following for more as he ended up falling out of the bed with Skylar already running for the kitchen. Skylar was already digging into the giant tower of pancakes when Naruto joined them, rubbing his head and sat down across from her with a glare and an innocent smile from her as he dug in and Kakashi joined them.

Later that day Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were escorting her to the Hyuuga complex, in other words, making sure she didn't run away. It was festive with Chinese lanterns hanging across the main court yard, snacks on tables and people all shouted Happy Birthday as she came in, making her blush and hide her face behind her hand. She noticed Gaara straight away and tackled him in a hug that he returned with a silent laugh and a smile, he introduced her properly to Kankuro and Temari and they talked for a while about everything that had been happening. She talked to Hiashi a little bit and thanked him and talked to Hinata and Hanabi as well, even Konohamaru and his team were there and were surprisingly friends with Hanabi's. Kakashi stole her away for a little while and waltzed with her.

"My, aren't you just the gentleman." She teased him as they danced.

"Yeah, I kind of cheated when you were teaching Naruto, I used the sharingan to copy it " He said, a bit sheepishly.

"Well there is technique but you have to feel it as well… Here." She said showing him with some movements and how to feel the music instead of just dancing. After a while, Yamato cut in and also waltzed with her, also admitting he asked Yuugo how to dance. Then Guy came along and stole her for a weird dancing session but she went along with it until Gaara came to save her and went back to waltzing. All the guys danced with her in waltzes even Hiashi, Sai and Shino. Sasuke was dancing with her last and she had a blush on the entire time as he kept smiling and smirking at her and in a twirl with him, she was passed on to Naruto, who thanked Sasuke and the two began to dance slowly with her head on his shoulder.

"You've been practising." Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah… Sakura-chan has been helping me, where do you think Lee learned how to waltz?" Naruto asked rhetorically making Skylar laugh silently. They sped up the dance with more turns and other moves as the crowd moved out into a large circle for them. The world was lost as they concentrated on each other, reading the next movement as he lifted her and put her down again as the song ended and they had their foreheads pressed together, sharing the same breath and staring into each other's eyes. They broke apart with a blush when they heard the crowd cheering and bowed and curtsied to them and ran off.

They stood with their friends and talked for a while when Skylar noticed a familiar figure leaning against the entrance to the complex, leather jacket, ripped jeans and black biker boots, the same purple eyes met and Naruto got defensive and growled. Skylar placed a hand on his shoulder to stay there as she pushed through the people and stood away from him and waited.

"Happy Birthday Sky." He said with a crooked and almost timid smile as he stood up straight and uncrossed his arms. He tired walking towards her but her blade was up at his neck in a flash with an unemotional face. "Relax, I just want to give you a present." He said with a laugh as he tossed her a box in wrapping paper, which she caught without taking her eyes off of him. "You remember what happened today don't you?" He challenged and Skylar frowned.

"How could I forget… You fucked up my life because of it… Now leave, you're not welcome here." She said sheathing her blade. "I'll see you at the finals." She added walking back into the party and put the box in her pouch. The group stood rigid as she came back and she hugged Naruto and Sasuke together and breathed a shaky breath as she pulled back and smile reassuringly at them and continued to party and talk the rest of the day.

Skylar watched the sun go down, sitting on the roof of the apartment building watching the sun set and flipping the box over in her fingers, staring off into space. She hadn't opened the box yet but she could feel the energy from it and had a pretty good idea of what it was but didn't want to be proven right. Sand whipped around next to her and Gaara sat down next to her and watched the sun set quietly.

"They're all waiting for you." Gaara said, watching the box now.

"I know… They can wait a while longer while I figure this out." She said, keeping her eyes on the sun set.

"You should just open it." Gaara said. Skylar nodded and flipped it open to reveal a red ring… She was right all along. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at it. She picked it up by the chain and placed it around her neck and stared at it playing between her fingers before letting it drop to her chest, placing it beneath her shirt and following Gaara back inside. She smiled at the other presents, Kakashi got her a big fluffy blanket with a wolf on it, Gaara and his siblings got her a jar of sand (Lol) and a little puppet to play with to help with her chakra, Sakura and Ino got her some clothes… if that's what you could call the small pieces of material. Guy and Lee got her a jumpsuit just like theirs and some weights, Yamato made her a 3D portrait of all of Skylar's friends in a frame in wood, Sai drew her a detailed picture of New York and her family and friends there, Tenten got her some new and better cable for her scythe, Kiba gave her a plush dog toy, Shino gave her a mosquito net after she apologised about not being to fond of bugs. Hinata gave her some calming bath stuff that would massage her chakra points, Shikamaru gave her some strategy games and Choji gave her sweets and coupons for the barbeque restaurant. She thanked them and they left and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke relaxing on one couch and Kakashi on the other.

She collapsed on the couch next to Kakashi and laid her head in his lap and he ruffled her hair playfully as she pouted and fixed it.

"So, nothing from you two this year huh?" She asked Naruto and Sasuke who grinned and smirked at each other. Sasuke tossed her a box that landed on her stomach. She opened it and smiled at the necklace… It had charms of their clan symbols on it of everyone's clans or something that represented them.

"It's a joint gift this time." Sasuke said coolly as she fidgeted with the charms, especially the Uzumaki and the Uchiha in the middle with the middle link between them.

"I was going to give you a bracelet but Sasuke butted his head in and suggested this, then we got everyone else involved." Naruto added happily as she put it on and played with it as a fond smile played on her lips.

"Thanks guys, today has been perfect and I look forward to my next birthday… The big twenty-one, finally legal to drink here again." She said with a fist pump up towards the ceiling. They all laughed at this and Kakashi ruffled her hair again.

Skylar put her presents away and looked over them fondly as she placed the two pictures next to each other on the bedside table at the end of her bed. She took the two necklaces off and put the ring onto the one Naruto and Sasuke gave her and it sat in between the Uzumaki and Uchiha crest and she put it back on under her shirt. Kakashi watched this as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. She was sitting at the piano and playing a slow song, she had bought the second hand piano after she save up from missions a while ago.

He wiped his mouth and stood next to her as she played and eyed the ring around her neck as well. It gave him a powerful and uneasy feeling. The piano built up sound and speed and slowed down again, he thought he saw the ring glow for a second but then it was gone so he put it up to the light reflecting off of it as she began a high pitched tune, slowly tapping one key as she began the rest of the tune as it built up and slowed down to finish again and she breathed a shaky sigh as she closed the cover to it.

"That was a beautiful song, where'd you get the inspiration?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to her on the stool and opened it up again and began playing softly as well.

"It's a song I wrote when I was having a rough time in life… This ring reminded me of it, I'm surprised I could still remember how to play it." She said, fidgeted with the ring again.

"Where'd you get the ring?" He asked.

"Yusei gave it to me this afternoon… It's our blood ring, I was young, stupid and in love and agreed to it. In here is both of our blood… I just can't believe he kept it for so long." She said, staring off again as Kakashi continued to play.

"Just be careful, it gives me a bad feeling." Kakashi said as he ended the song and closed the piano again. She dropped the necklace and gave him a small smile as he hugged her into his side.

"I'll be careful, I have to much to loose this time around." She said and wrapped her arms around his torso as they sat for a while.

The day of the finals. Skylar woke up with a scream, sweat covering her body, which was shaking with fear as she uncurled her hand from around the necklace. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since her birthday and she was beginning to think it was the rings fault, every morning she woke up clutching it hard and with the same dream she could never remember properly.

She walked to the shower and sat on autopilot as she cleaned and stepped out with a towel around her. She didn't realise she left the bathroom and now was staring out the window like she use to do. The ring felt heavy in her hands as she unconsciously played with it.

Kakashi came home to find her staring and sitting in a towel. He found this odd as she hadn't done this since she got her sight back and especially not in a towel since she considered him such a pervert. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well and she couldn't fool him into thinking it was nerves for the final round and it wasn't her over thinking either… They are the same rings under her eyes from that time she told him about being kidnapped, nightmares. He walked up to her carefully and lay his hand on her shoulder, he could visibly see her come back to reality as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"I'm fine, just tired… And I can't exactly talk about something I can't remember. I'll just go and get ready." She said, gripping her towel tightly and heading off into her room. Skylar dressed in the sports bra like top with the short fingerless gloves like Kakashi's with her tight pants and knee high sandals as she strapped on her maroon pouches and her x-shaped straps across her chest to clip on her scythe and sword. Kakashi walked with her silently to the arena and left her to enter the ring where the matched would be held. Everyone was already there as the crowd cheered and the Five Kages clapped from the box. Special seals had been placed to protect the public as they weren't use to having such powerful genins participating, which is why it was the only examinations opened to the public.

The first match: Naruto versus Konohamaru was up and the participants headed to the box assigned to them. It was a spectacular match but Konohamaru was still way out of his league once Naruto began to get serious and used Kyuubi chakra mode. Match two was impressive for Moegi and Udon, they had been working hard but Moegi won. Match three was Sasuke versus Seiku, the girl with the green hair.

The girl didn't look like she was trying to hard and eventually gave up without much of a fight even though she still looked perfectly fine to fight, even her chakra level was fine. Next match was Skylar versus Akino, the brown haired boy. He had some strong fire jutsus but Skylar's wind was still more powerful as they met in taijutsu, Skylar got burned quite a bit from the close combat fire jutsus he used when she was unguarded but one hard hit from the blunt side of her blade sent him into the world of unconsciousness. She went straight from this match into the match with the boy with the blue hair, Kyo.

He was as cocky and confident as ever as he stood before Skylar, head raised high and his arms crossed. Skylar looked up at the box and she saw Yusei smiling down at them both as he nodded his head politely. She frowned and shivered as she felt nauseous and stood ready to fight as the match was called to begin, they clashed together, kunai and sword, both charged with lightning a battle of strength and strategy.

They jumped back and Skylar created shadow clones to attack while one slipped away to gather natural chakra for sage mode. They started matching jutsu for jutsu when her clones had been dispersed and close quarters battle, kunai against her blade and sneak attacks by her scythe. She saw red eyes and jumped back onto the wall of the arena but he was just to damn fast and came up behind her and kicked her down… That's when things went wrong.

Kabuto arrived in a giant puff of purple smoke in the middle of the arena as Seiku, Akino and Yusei joined him with Kyo carrying an unconscious Skylar as their transformations ended, revealing the three girls Gin, Kuro and Kiiro. Naruto was the first to attack with Sasuke and Kakashi with Gaara and the other Kage's following behind when seven coffins appeared… The former jinchuuriki, including Killer Bee and they made their escape.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino began tracking while everyone held back the jinchuuriki. It was a complete failure as a space-time jutsu was used and they were no longer in the area. The jinchuuriki returned to their coffins to leave Konoha in some destruction. Everyone was silent in the Hokage's meeting room with Naruto pacing the length of the room, his killing intent shining through even when he was trying to hold it back.

Kakashi and Sasuke were explaining everything surprisingly calmly but the Kage's weren't taking it too well. Naruto had already sent out thousands of clones to look everywhere but were coming back negative, he even tried throwing her senbon a few times but nothing happened. The meeting was over and teams had been sent out to search as Tsunade slumped in her chair.

"What now Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"We search and hope to god we find her before Kabuto completes his plans." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

It was dark, cold and lonely. Being chained up by your wrists and ankles is painful, especially when you're chained up in a star shape and have a giant spider like chakra suppressor on your stomach. She knew Kabuto, Yusei, Gin, Kuro and Kiiro had captured her. She heard a noise behind her and tried to look to see who or what it was.

"It's me… Kiiro." A girl's voice said.

"What do you want, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Skylar said with a slightly rough and dry voice. How long had she been there for?

"I'm suppose to keep watch on you but watching you sleep isn't very interesting… Would you like some water?" She asked with slight amusement to her voice.

"Sure, it's not like you need to drug me or anything, having your chakra sucked from you is enough to make you feel high." Skylar said as she heard water being poured and a glass held up to her lips. She got a better look at the blonde. She was exactly like Naruto's sexy jutsu but without the whisker marks. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose plat this time. "So, how old are you?" Skylar asked, making conversation as the girl sat down in front of her.

"I'm sixteen, so are my sisters." She said.

"Are you blood related or just very close?" Skylar asked shifting on the chains a little.

"Both I guess… Kabuto-sama said he created us using three girls who were triplets but gave us each our own DNA… He said they would have died if he didn't do this and we accepted it." Kiiro explained and Skylar could see somehow in her blue eyes, exactly like Naruto's that she was telling the truth.

"Did you agree to the bijuu, curse seal and sharingan?" Skylar asked, rubbing her chin against an itchy spot on her chest.

"Gin said it would make us better people to complete Kabuto-sama's ambition." Kiiro said a bit timidly.

"You should decide for yourself, you may have been sisters but you're individuals with their own fears, likes, dislikes and such and I'm sure you feel obliged to give Kabuto everything you have after he saved you." Skylar said and she could see the hope rising in those familiar blue eyes.

"That's enough Sky." A voice said coldly from behind her and she saw Kiiro block herself in again and stand up, eyes dulled and stance rigid. Yusei came to stand behind Kiiro with a smirk as he began caressing her, Kiiro avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Leave her alone Yusei, you have me to play with." Skylar sneered at him.

"Still got some fight in you huh?" He said with a smirk as his hand travelled up Kiiro's shirt and down her pants. Skylar closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to think of something, anything. "Don't look away Skylar, she wants this." He said as a small whimper was heard from Kiiro. Skylar got angry as her little bit of chakra flared with the wind and used all of her concentration to push him back with it as he stumbled away and nearly fell into the darkness. Skylar gestured with her eyes at Kiiro to go and she ran.

"See, this is why prisoners shouldn't talk to their jailors, they pull them over to the dark side." Yusei said, licking his fingers as he emerged again from where he stumbled.

"You're a sick bastard Yu, that's why you were put into the psychiatric jail… When did you stop taking your meds?" She asked back harshly.

"You learn the tricks of the trade, I've never taken those damn pills… You never came to visit, seeing you would have been my medicine enough." He said pathetically as he played with the hair falling around her face, caressing her cheek at the same time. She head butted him and he stumbled back, holding his bleeding forehead, his dark purple eyes snapped up to her and he was back at her like a flash, squeezing her neck as her vision became red and hazy.

"Enough Yusei, I need her for my experiments then you can play with her." Kabuto said appearing out of the shadows in front of her.

"Oh great, it's you." Skylar choked as Yusei let her throat go and left the room. "So what experiment am I going to take today Professor Yakushi?" Skylar asked sarcastically and she was slapped across the face.

"Your spirit will be broken soon enough." He said calmly as the frame tilted and she was hanging with her back towards the ground now, looking up into the bright white light. Her clothes were cut off of her and the hum of machinery starting up was heard and she swallowed and bit her lips so she didn't scream as the blazing hot instrument seared into her stomach and tears fell from her eyes, blood falling from her forehead and lips as she refused to cry out as he worked around the chakra suppressor already making her skin hypersensitive.

She woke up in the same position as the first time with a numb pulling feeling on her stomach. She opened her sore and glued eyes and looked down to see Kiiro stitching her up and cleaning her skin.

"Why are you helping me?" Skylar asked tiredly.

"I want to think for myself and you'll die if we left it open for too long." Kiiro answered and Skylar slumped again, feeling the dried blood pulling at her skin on her back and around her mouth. She still had her necklace on and began reciting everything so no matter how broken she could become, she will remember she had people looking for her. She began humming with her sore and tired voice her song that was used to break the Tsukuyomi as it always made her remember her friend's lives and hardships. Kiiro continued to clean her up and also hummed an alternate tune that ran perfectly along side her tune and Skylar smiled softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Don't you love slight cliff hangers? Yeah, I hate them too but at least I'm updating quickly. This story is nearing its end (cries in a corner) and so I don't want to leave my loyal followers hanging much longer no matter how much I try. So here's the next chapter, enjoy and R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter thirteen**

The search had been going on for two month already. They weren't in Ryuugakure or the Land of Wood, the forces were tiring from Konoha and Suna was helping out as best as possible, the other countries saying they would keep a look out for her or any of the men and girls they're after.

Naruto sat on her bed, playing with the spiky necklace she had given him for his birthday, it was made in the same coloured crystal as his necklace he lost from Tsunade just with spikes after the two balls on each side of the crystal. She had said it could never replace the one he had but it would be a reminder of it and his bet he made with Tsunade with her own flare to it.

He had been pretty exhausted after sending out thousands of clones each day to look for her and it was wearing his energy down but he knew he couldn't give up, he knew she wouldn't and didn't give up looking for him when she saved him that one time. The Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans have been doing everything in their power to find her and weren't giving up easily even when Tsunade considered calling off the search, they refused as did the rookies and their senseis.

"Naruto… I've made some food, you must eat." Kakashi said, sticking his head into her room. Naruto sighed and put his necklace on, stood up and headed into the kitchen to eat with Kakashi.

Skylar rolled over on the hard bed and fell of with a thud as she rubbed her head. Kabuto had finished his experiments on her a while ago now she was locked up in a cell that had been furbished by Kiiro who spent all of her time with Skylar. Yusei didn't even try to bother with them because even with the chakra suppressor, with Kiiro they were powerful enough to give him a nice beating.

She wasn't sure what Kabuto was doing or looking for in her but he did inject some things into her that were helping with her chakra recovery meaning soon enough she could break out of there and escape with Kiiro. Kiiro slammed Skylar's cell door open and cuddled straight into her lap and cried, Skylar was stunned but then tried to comfort the poor girl.

"Kiiro, what happened?" Skylar asked her. Kiiro choked back her sobs and raised her red face up to Skylar.

"Gin… She died… Kabuto-sama took her bijuu from her after she refused to be his subject and play toy… I'm afraid." Kiiro said in a small and scared voice as she tried to cuddle deeper into Skylar's arms. Skylar took a deep breath to calm her anger down… It looks like her plans will be moving up, she needed to escape now.

"Okay Kiiro, you remember what I said to you about leaving here and you could come with?" Skylar whispered to her and she nodded. "I'll need your help but we need to leave soon, is Kabuto planning on experimenting on me sometime soon?" Skylar asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening or watching.

"I… I heard him say… He wants to put niibi in you or Yusei…" She sobbed.

"He won't do Yusei, he's to old but he may risk trying me… Do you think you could get Yusei in here so I can cause a commotion?" Skylar asked and Kiiro nodded… Today, she would be getting out.

Back in Konoha, Naruto froze while eating his ramen Kakashi had made. Outside information from his clone entered his mind, he felt Skylar's chakra there, no mistake about it.

"I've found her." Naruto said after slurping up the rest of his noodles and swallowing quickly.

"What do you mean you found her?" Kakashi asked with hope and excitement as he pulled up his mask.

"I was attacked by that Yusei guy, coming out of a cave somewhere between Iwa and Suna. Let's get the team together and get her." Naruto said, finishing his ramen and standing up, heading to Tsunade's office with Kakashi.

Skylar's head slammed against a wall as she slumped down it, she wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand and he grabbed her neck and held her up against the wall off of the ground while Kiiro watched from the door. She stared defiantly at him as he did what he wanted to her as she squirmed away from his probing hands.

"I saw your boyfriend today." He teased. "He said he's happy that you're gone and out of his life for good and he'll never see you again." Yusei growled as he played with her body, still holding her up by her neck in one hand.

"Then tell me, why does his chakra call out to me every day Yu… I'm not stupid, I'm not thirteen anymore and under your control. I love Naruto and he loves me." Skylar said, feeling odd after she just admitted she truly loved him. "I love you too Yusei but you're not healthy for me or anyone else and so I'll end your suffering." Skylar said, stroking his face with soft eyes.

"What are yo…" He began but his eyes widened as Skylar removed her hand from his chest and powered down her Chidori. He let go of her neck and fell dead to the ground as Kabuto came rushing in and began yelling at Yusei's lifeless body, then his eyes filled with rage turned towards Skylar and she backed up a little.

"You bitch, I needed him." He growled out as a sick smile played across his face as he started towards her and grabbed her hair roughly and injected her with something that made her pass out.

She woke up on a metal table with the chakra suppressor digging painfully into her and the cuffs hurting and tight around her ankles and wrists as she looked around. Kiiro was sitting in a dark corner while Kabuto was moving around, gathering his tools to play with Skylar's body once again.

"So what are you planning this time Kabuto?" Skylar asked as her head whipped around to watch him moving around.

"I'm turning you into my new jinchuuriki. Since the treatments I've been giving you have worked, it's the perfect timing. Say hello to the niibi Skylar." He said, holding a large jar in front of her with a seal painted on it. She ignored him as he was moving around again and Skylar began humming her tune, Kiiro humming with her. She gritted her teeth as the first blade dug into her skin but kept the tune going as she flared her chakra and sent out Chidori Nagashi, taking out Kabuto who hit a wall with a sickening crack. She focused her lightning to break the chains and jumped off of the metal table, holding her stomach as she grabbed her shorts and tank top and threw them on. Kiiro came over and helped her quickly and tried to look around for some thread.

"There's no time, he's not dead yet." Skylar said, grabbing her hand with her free one and began running down the corridors, Kiiro leading her. They stopped by a metal door and Kiiro burst it open with a wind jutsu and ran in and slung her x-shaped strappings over her with her blade and scythe still attached and began running again.

They got to the exit but Kuro jumped in front of them with a defiant look. Skylar gripped her hand tighter as she ripped the spider like suppressor off of her stomach and dropped it, feeling her chakra returning to her instantly. Kuro threw a fireball at them and Skylar flared her chakra causing the building to explode from the power.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai and Sakura were running the area when there was a huge explosion nearby and the flare of chakra was felt and they made their detour towards it.

Skylar pushed the rubble off of her blade and stood up with Kiiro. Kuro was still standing there in her defiant pose, not willing to let them pass. Skylar could feel Naruto and them getting closer, they hadn't given up after all which made her smile that turned into a smirk. She coughed from the smoke and wiped the blood away with the pain she was feeling, She didn't have enough chakra to fight her head on with both bijuu, curse seal and sharingan and perhaps even Yusei's blood. Her wounds already taking a toll on her, she stood her ground, ready to attack again.

"Stop Kuro!" Kiiro begged, jumping in front of Skylar with her arms out. "Kabuto-sama has just been using us, he's not our home or even cares for us… Skylar has shown me what it means to care about someone and what I have always felt for Kabuto-sama is hate and I know you do too!" She shouted with tears streaming down her face. "Come with us please." She begged her sister as she took her hand in her other one and pulled her with Skylar, leaving half the building standing. The girls hooked her arms over their shoulders between them and ran towards where Skylar was guiding them.

Skylar pushed away from them and stopped them behind her, pushing away the kunai aimed for them with what little chakra she had left for the wind. They took it as a sign and Skylar hugged Naruto and collapsed in his arms as he lowered her to the floor and Sakura began healing her cuts and bruises.

"Kabuto's still in there and not impressed after I killed Yusei earlier, keep on your guard." Skylar warned them.

"I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry Skylar." Naruto said, hugging her gently from behind as she rested against his body.

"You still think so poorly of my skills Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile as she touched his face and looked behind her. He let out a wet laugh from emotion and let his tears fall this once. Skylar watched her rescue group being very weary around Kiiro and Kuro and Kiiro looked like she wanted to cry and watching Skylar. She held out her arm and Kiiro was hugging into her side in a second, Naruto and the rest of the group looking very confused as she lulled the girl to calm down.

"There, all fixed up now, let's go and get Kabuto." Sakura said, standing and cracking her knuckles.

"Not right now, he has a whole army under there of freaks from his failed experiments down there, completely loyal to him." Kuro said.

"She's right, we should regroup first and plan from there, now that he's lost his main pieces, he'll be making mistakes and screwing up a lot. Let's get back to Konoha and sort this out first." Kakashi said, pulling Skylar up as she helped Kiiro up as well and kept her close as the group began walking away. Skylar passed Kakashi a scroll and told him to keep it safe until they get back to Konoha and Sasuke took the rear behind Kuro as he's still suspicious of them. He saw Kuro twitch to look behind her and her sharingan eyes widened as it all happened in a split second, Kuro pushed Sasuke out of the way and she took a large bolt of lightning to the chest and collapsed, dead with a huge hole in her chest.

Skylar, Sakura and Kiiro were next to the fallen girl quickly but Sakura called it and let Kiiro cry over her fallen sister for a few minutes, everyone on high alert, wondering where the attack came from. Skylar pulled her away from her sister's body and Kakashi and Sasuke burnt the remains to ash and Skylar let the wind take it away. She sealed her blade and scythe in a scroll and carried the heartbroken girl on her back and fell asleep crying half way through the journey back to Konoha.

The group stood in Tsunade's office with Kiiro still sleeping on Skylar's back, not willing to let her go just yet.

"Well Done Team Yamato and Team Kakashi, the search has ended and Skylar is back safe and sound… How are you doing and what happened?" Tsunade asked carefully, knowing that kidnapped people don't come back the same.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama, thank you for finding me. Kabuto has done something to me during his experiments but it hasn't affected me negatively but the exact opposite. I made friends with Kiiro here who realised Kabuto wasn't as great as he should be and she had been helping me during the two months. Kabuto extracted the niibi from Gin, you can give her the scroll Kakashi, in there is the niibi to be returned to Kumogakure after Kabuto tried to put it in me. I was forced to move my escape plans up and killed Yusei in the process… Kuro also died, sacrificing herself to save one of the team from a blast that came out of nowhere. That is all I have to report." Skylar explained calmly.

"I see… I am worried though, you're way to calm after everything that has happened to you but we will sort that out later… Now about that girl on your back, will she be a problem?" Tsunade asked harshly.

"She won't be a problem. Since the first day I was captured, we have gotten along and she has helped me anyway she could and I have helped her as well. She wants a better life. She will tell you anything you want to know if she knows it but you have to be gentle about the interrogation, Kabuto and Yusei have done a number on her and her pure and innocent soul has been tainted enough… And if you hurt her, I will make sure you pay." Skylar threatened as she let some killing intent free and her chakra enveloped the girl protectively.

"I will take your word to heart Skylar so calm down before you give my ANBU a heart attack." Tsunade said with slight amusement and Skylar calmed down again. "Wake the girl now so she's not frightened when she wakes up in a strange place." Tsunade asked carefully. Skylar nudged the girl on her back gently and she opened her eyes sadly and listened to Skylar and nodded timidly as Skylar put her on her feet gently and placed her hand in the waiting ANBU's hand.

"Go straight to Bird here if you feel scared and he will come and call me, okay? Now tell them everything they ask and if you don't know just say and everything will work out fine." Skylar said, hugging the slightly shorter girl again as she was led out by ANBU. "I need to sit down now." Skylar said, walking wobbly to the couch and collapsing on it, holding her dizzy head. She was pushed to lie down on the couch as she could feel the numbing feeling of medical jutsu on her stomach… Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just rip out a chakra suppressor. The couch was so comfortable that she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

"This girl must be insane to just rip out a chakra suppressor from her stomach, no wonder she passed out." Tsunade said, shaking her head as she watched Skylar sleeping happily.

"Well as we all know, we all do stupid things in desperate situations." Kakashi said with a carefree shrug.

"I think take her home to sleep and return to me tomorrow or when she wakes up so I can double check her condition and run some tests, also, I want her to have some therapy with Inoichi so we can have her back on duty as soon as possible… As for Kiiro, I'll put Ibiki and Anko on the case but warn them to go super easy on her if they don't want Skylar on their case. You're all dismissed until further notice." Tsunade said tiredly as she sat down in her chair again. Naruto picked Skylar up and noticed how light she was as he walked with Kakashi and Sasuke back to her apartment and lay her down in her bed.

Kakashi and Naruto relaxed in the kitchen a little later, sipping their tea, listening and feeling Skylar's surprisingly calm presence in the room over and felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"You know Naruto, I think you should move in with Skylar… Then I'll go and get my own apartment, you seem to spend more time here than your own house." Kakashi said to the blushing blonde who was staring at his tea.

"Skylar would miss you too much plus we can't cook and we'd be living on cup ramen for the rest of our lives." Naruto said with a sheepish laugh.

"Well then move in with Sasuke." Kakashi suggested.

"Oh hell no." Naruto said with a pathetically hidden smile as he sipped his tea.

"Besides, they'd kill each other over the first thing they argue about." Skylar said from the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled at their stunned looks and began making herself coffee and splitting her clumps of hair that had matted with blood as she waited for the kettle, leaning against the counter. "Besides, it's not a choice between you but of how we'd all fit in one apartment like this… I don't think Kashi-nii san would be happy about me sharing my room with my boyfriend." She said with a smirk, facing away from them as she finished making her coffee, sat down at the table and took a sip. "Oh my god, that's like heaven, you don't realise how much you miss something when you don't have it… Why so quiet?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee and watching the two guys.

"Nothing, we just thought you'd be asleep for much longer than three, nearly four hours." Kakashi said, sipping his tea. "And you're completely right about the sharing your room thing." Kakashi added for good measure making her laugh. "How are you so calm after what has happened over the past two months?" Kakashi asked seriously and she wrapped her slightly shaking hands around her cup.

"I guess I just expect the worst out of every situation and if that doesn't happen then what's there to be sad or confused over, everything turned out better than you expected plus having experience of being kidnapped before helps. I'm safe and alive with my friends and family who are also okay and I made a new friend and asset to Konoha, there's nothing to be depressed over because I came out better than most people, that's how I see my situation." She said with conviction and smiling at them in the end.

"That's an interesting way of looking at things I guess but you still have stress on your mind from it." Kakashi said and Skylar smirked.

"When do I not have stress on my mind?" She asked playfully, looking over her cup, laughter dancing in her eyes. "Sure, of coarse I'll have stress on my mind but it didn't turn out bad and like I said, I'm fine." She added to calm Kakashi's worries a bit. "Besides, I'm sure Tsunade has my schedule packed so I can return to my normal duties again soon plus we need to take Kabuto out while he's still weak." She said, rolling her neck to stretch out the kinks in it.

"Don't you get it?!" Naruto said, standing up and slamming his fist on the table, making Skylar look up at him in confusion. "You killed your brother and ex-boyfriend… You were kidnapped and experimented on… How can you not feel anything?!" He asked with rage in his shaking voice.

"A coping mechanism." Skylar said coldly and Naruto pulled her up by her shirt, face to face with an angry growl, tears springing to his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit… I can see it in your eyes Skylar, don't say you're fine when you're not." Naruto asked as a weak plea as he hid his eyes behind his bangs, still clutching Skylar's shirt. A shaking and cold hand was placed on his, making him look up into the red face and eyes of Skylar's glistening purple eyes as her lips trembled slightly.

"Naruto…" She said shakily like a scared child as her tears fell and she began to cry and grabbed him in a tight hug that he returned just as tightly after moving around the table to her. "I… I killed him?" She said into the collar of his jumpsuit and Naruto nodded as she let out a heart wrenching cry and her legs buckled but Naruto held her up and let some tears fall for her pain and his at her heart breaking cries.

"I'll go and tell Tsunade-sama she broke." Kakashi said quietly as he got up and left. Naruto picked her up carefully and carried her to the lounge and sat her down across his lap as her cries just seemed to get more painful and her shaking worse. She quietened down but she was still shaking for a while as she took in deep and shaky breaths as he rubbed her back in long and calming strokes as his tears dried up with hers. She sniffed and raised her head from his neck and wiped at his jacket and then she looked at Naruto timidly.

"I'm sorry, I made your jacket wet." She said with a small pout to her voice and Naruto couldn't help but laugh and hug her close to him again as she hid her eyes in his neck again. "I really feel like shit right now." She said with a rough and tired voice as she clutched onto his jacket.

"I'm not surprised…" Naruto said with slight sarcasm and he felt her smile gently. "Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just need your presence right now… Please don't leave me." She said as he felt a few tears against his neck.

"I'll get her some water and painkillers." Sasuke said, walking in and heading off to do just that.

"Teme… Don't just walk into people's houses!" Naruto yelled and Skylar laughed a little which made Naruto smile and hug her into his neck.

"Here… Dobe." Sasuke said holding out the water and painkillers. Skylar raised her head and took them and drank down all of the water and sighed with her eyes closed as Sasuke sat down next to him and Skylar, her head fell back into Naruto's neck, fast asleep and he held her securely.

"I heard her crying… Is she okay now?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I hope so, I was the cause of her going into such a state… I should have just left her alone when she said it was a coping mechanism." Naruto said sadly as he stoked his fingers through her matted hair.

"It was the right thing to do." Sasuke said as he threw his arm across the back of the couch.

"Kurama says that whatever Kabuto did, her chakra's back in order again at least… Maybe Tsunade-obaa chan can see what he did for future references." Naruto said, making small talk.

"Good to know… That blonde girl has told them everything she knows, Inoichi confirmed it and she's going to be allowed to stay in Konoha, maybe become a ninja for Konoha as well saying she is already trained like one and has the nanabi." Sasuke said.

"Skylar will be happy to hear that… Why'd you come over so suddenly?" Naruto finally asked.

"It's hard to miss your chakra's especially when you two are together… You can almost feel your emotions, it's quite irritating really." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed, thinking about other emotions and how embarrassing it would be. Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend, making him blush harder and avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Teme… Don't look at me like that, we can't help it okay." Naruto said defensively, standing up with Skylar and taking her to her room, slamming the door defensively with a kick but not loud enough to wake Skylar.

"I only wish to find someone like you have one day Naruto." Sasuke said into the room as he got up and locked the door as he left back to his apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**The posting of this chapter is all thanks to Tsukiyo69 for the amazing review they left on one of my other fics… Cudos to you and enjoy. R&R **** Whoo hoo for slightly steamy chapters ;) **

**Chapter fourteen**

It wasn't the sun that woke Naruto up suddenly. It had turned night hours ago but it was the tune and the figure sitting and playing straight ahead from the bed and it was beautiful, Skylar must have heard him wake up, as the tune got louder.

"When I'm falling down / Will you pick me up again? / When I'm too far gone / Dead in the eyes of my friends. / Will you take me out of here / When I'm staring down the barrel / When I'm blinded by the lights / When I cannot see your face / Take me out of here /

All I've believed / And all I've known / Are being taken from me / Can't get home / Yeah do your worst when worlds collide / Let their fear collapse bring no surprise / Take me out of here /

Feed the fire / Break your vision / Throw your fists up / Come on with me /

Just stay where you are / Let your fears subside / Just stay where you are / If there's nothing to hide /

Feed the fire / Break your vision / Throw your fists up / Come on with me."

"Did you write that song?" Naruto asked, sitting up in bed.

"No… It's one of my favourite songs by my favourite band, you should be sleeping." Skylar said, playing a different tune now. (A/N: The lyrics are to Watercolour by Pendulum, I do not own the song or anything related to it either.)

"So should you." Naruto said, getting up and sitting next to her.

"I've been up for hours already, it's three in the morning… I've already had a bath and risked fetching my senbons from where I was held hostage, I even cleaned my blade and scythe after the rubble so an eventful morning I guess." She said with a shrug as she closed her piano again.

"I hope you burnt those clothes you were wearing." Naruto said and she smiled in the darkness.

"I shredded them if that's okay with you, I don't thing Kakashi would appreciate waking up to something burning so I used wind instead." She said, standing up and pulling Naruto back to bed and lay with him spooning her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey… You trimmed your hair?" Naruto asked with a slight pout as he played with the damp strands.

"Yeah, I couldn't get the blood out so I had to cut it out and it was all at the end so it was only five maybe ten centimetres I cut off… Don't sound so depressed, at least it wasn't a toe or something." She said with a laugh and Naruto laughed as well.

"Yeah… Are you feeling better from yesterday afternoon?" Naruto asked as he ran his nose down her spine a little and smiled as she shivered a little.

"Much better, I haven't had a good cry like that for years plus my injuries weren't too bad so I think Tsunade healed those all up… There is something bothering me though… Something I said to Yusei in his final moments." Skylar said a little unsure as a nice blush spread across her face and started down her neck.

"I'm glad to hear… Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked as he placed his cheek next to hers and nuzzled around her cheek and under her ear and jaw.

"I was surprised at what I said to him, in some twisted way I did care for him… He wasn't so psycho a while back but I guess people change… Ever since I met you that first day and I touched your cheek and asked what had war done to you, after that, I could always feel the way your chakra almost envelopes me protectively and healing me and I realised something being away from you those two months." She said, turning to face him and held his hands between hers as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I never really consciously felt myself protecting you until you were away from me for long periods either and I also realised something, ever since you took me swimming that one day." He said, kissing her hand in his and he looked back up to her as he lowered them down again and leaned in closer to her. "I love you Skylar, I've never felt these feelings for anyone else but you." He said as his heart skipped a beat with love and nerves and she smiled and pouted.

"Damn… You beat me to the punch line…" She said with small annoyance to her happy voice. "But I love you too Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Orange Hokage." She said with a grin. Naruto seemed a bit dumbfounded as this was a nickname he called himself only to his mom in his mind when he was fighting the Kyuubi and the way she mixed both of his parent's names together, he decided he wanted to change it to that as he kissed her. That one kiss to show and approve what they had both said at that moment.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her as he felt under her shirt at her flat and smooth stomach that twitched at his light touches as they never broke this kiss as she massaged her fingers into the nape of his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel more. She massaged down onto his spine and shoulders and she hit a nice spot, making his arms go weak and let out a slight moan/groan as he fell onto her with a laugh from her.

"I think we better put up a silencing jutsu so we don't wake up Kakashi or more dangerously, Sasuke next doors." Skylar said as she moved her legs so he was lying between them and he groaned as he did some hand seals, placing the jutsus.

"Screw them, I'm more worried about the neighbourhood." Naruto said as he dived in for another kiss, the silencing jutsu being up.

Kakashi woke up when the sun was rising and yawned as he stretched in bed. He heard Skylar playing the piano early in the morning and nothing since as he walked to the bathroom to wash up and he felt the chakra and looked at the door leading to Skylar's room and noticed the jutsu… He was a bit stunned at first but then he got a bit angry and had to remind himself they had been dating for nearly two years and were old enough and he had no right and he would break the trust he had with Naruto and Skylar so he washed up and began making breakfast, tea and coffee, trying to push down his protective brotherly side to himself.

Skylar was a bit sore but happy as she felt the hands tracing her bare back as she lay on Naruto's warm and tanned body, their legs tangled together… It felt right to be there right then.

"Screw what Kakashi thinks, I want you to move in and wake up every morning like this." Skylar said with a sleep laced voice and she felt Naruto's silent laughter under her.

"He's already seen the jutsu and I've felt his killing intent already… I have to say he's kept it quelled quite nicely up until now." Naruto said, putting his cheek on the crown of her head and hugging around her ribs as she ran her hands up and down his sides, enjoying the skin free to touch, he was always so warm and comfortable for a muscular guy but it just matched his personality better.

"Want to face the wrath of Kakashi quickly now and get it over with?" Skylar said as she tried to roll off of Naruto but he held her firmly in place.

"What no round two this morning?" Naruto teased as he pulled her up to kiss her.

"Put it this way… The quicker we sort things out with Kakashi and get your stuff here, the quicker we can get back to it again." She said with a smirk, purposefully brushing against him, making him groan as she rolled off of him and began putting her clothes on and tossed Naruto's clothes to him with another frustrated groan from him. With one last kiss and quick cuddle, Naruto released the jutsu and Skylar opened her door with her Executioner's blade in hand and her instincts were right.

Shuriken and kunai bounced off of her blade and deflected into the doorframe, walls and floor, next was lightning senbons that Skylar saw at the last minute and flared her chakra, destroying them with the wind as Naruto hid by the wall. Skylar lowered her blade and glared at both Kakashi and Sasuke sitting together in the living room like nothing happened.

"Skylar, where's Naruto, I'd like to talk to him." Kakashi said sweetly with an eye smile as he sipped his tea.

"I wouldn't quite call the onslaught I just received 'talking'… Sasuke, why are you here?" Skylar asked.

"Like I said to Naruto yesterday, your chakra's are hard to miss together and I've been up since just after three this morning, getting frustrated." He said with annoyance and Skylar blushed and looked away as Naruto ducked behind her.

"Ah morning Kaka-sensei, Sasuke." Naruto said, peaking over her shoulder and waving, Skylar having to deflect another kunai but she wasn't sure who threw it.

"We'll it's obvious you two know what happened so now I'm moving the conversation and weapon throwing to a new topic… Didn't Tsunade-sama want to see me this morning and what's happening with Kiiro?" Skylar asked as she walked to the couch with Naruto still ducking behind her as she kept her blade at the ready.

"Tsunade-sama probably does want to see you and check your injuries and run a few tests… As for Kiiro, she's been put on probation and should be released into someone's care this afternoon." Kakashi said, eyeing Naruto all the way as they sat down on the open couch.

"That's great to hear… Where will she be staying and who will be looking after her?" Skylar asked, picking up her coffee on the table, sniffing it and tasting it just in case they did something to it, Naruto doing the same to his tea.

"I'll be watching her and she'll be moving in with me since it's close to you and I have a free room in my apartment… Hokage's orders." Sasuke said to the surprised faces.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected but great… Well then, I guess we better get our day going." Skylar said, downing her coffee and Naruto leaving his tea out of fear. They stood up together and Skylar walked behind him just in case and she closed the door and Naruto slumped against it as a kunai ploughed through it and he jumped away. "You better get me a new door Kakashi!" Skylar threatened.

"Oh my god, they're trying to kill me!" Naruto said with slight panic.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life." Skylar said with a smile as she put her blade down and took his hand, leading them to the bathroom for a shower. After coming out of the bathroom and finding her door in splinters, she made Kakashi and Sasuke walk to Tsunade's office while she took her time getting the measurements for her door and flashing Naruto and herself to Tsunade's office after they arrived. Skylar stood with Naruto on her left, holding her blade in her right then Kakashi and Sasuke. A lump of blonde attacked her as soon as she arrived and smiled as she hugged Kiiro back.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Kiiro." Skylar said, ruffling her hair a little and hugging her under her right arm as they stood to listen to Tsunade.

"Kiiro has been very helpful during her interrogation and she had been given freedom with Sasuke watching over her for the time being with his team as well. Now concerning your health Skylar." Tsunade began and both Naruto and her blushed at that for some reason and Tsunade raised an eyebrow with a smirk covered by her linked hands. "I'd like you to come with me to the hospital so I can take some blood to do some tests and to check your injuries in case I missed something yesterday." Tsunade continued.

"No problem but Naruto's coming with me since he's under my protection from these two, they've been trying to kill him all morning." Skylar said, nodding her head towards Kakashi and Sasuke who glared at her and Tsunade laughed.

"So you two finally sealed the deal huh? I expected it sooner, I hope you guys were safe and…" Tsunade began, making both Skylar and Naruto red as they could go.

"Tsunade-obaa chan!" Naruto whined to stop her as he gripped Skylar's hand and looked away and Tsunade just laughed, as did Kakashi while Sasuke still glared.

"What does she mean 'seal the deal'?" Kiiro asked Skylar who went redder.

"I'll explain later Kiiro." Skylar mumbled.

"You know, there is such a thing as a silencing jutsu…" Tsunade teased.

"Yeah but it doesn't help when their chakra is like that." Sasuke mumbled and Tsunade raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, we're getting off the topic here… I'll trust Kiiro to Sasuke and Kakashi while Naruto and I come with you to the hospital Tsunade…" Skylar began as she walked with Kiiro and Naruto behind her to stand in front of Sasuke. Skylar took his hand and placed Kiiro's into his and she smirked at the small blush on Sasuke's cheeks. "Kiiro, this is Sasuke, he'll be watching you and you'll be moving in with him… He's a good friend of mine so he'll look after you and if you want to see me, try coming next doors or asking him okay?" Skylar asked the girl and she nodded with a smile at both her and Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke… Why does the word 'teme' come to mind when I look at you?" She asked with wonder. Naruto and Skylar both tried to hold back laughter.

"She definitely has your DNA Naruto." Skylar said with laughter dancing in her voice and Sasuke blushed harder and looked away as the girl stood next to him, still holding his hand. "I'll see you three later, don't forget about my door Kakashi, here's the measurements." She added, handing Kakashi a piece of paper as they walked out and Skylar flashed Tsunade, Naruto and herself to the hospital.

Skylar lay on the bed in a hospital gown, waiting for Tsunade to return from taking her blood to the lab while Naruto leaned against the windowsill.

"So, you're serious about me moving in with you and Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but only if you want to, no pressure or anything but Like Kakashi said, you do spend more time at my place than at your own plus Kakashi makes the most awesome breakfast ever… It would be great having my adoptive brother and boyfriend under one roof with my two best friends living next doors… Plus I think Sasuke has a crush on little Kiiro." Skylar ended up in a little sing song voice.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked with amusement to his voice and a smirk.

"Definitely, look at how he blushed earlier plus they're living together now… a few weeks at most." Skylar said.

"You're on." Naruto challenged as Tsunade returned and began another examination over Skylar.

"I don't get it… You're blood is completely different from before you were kidnapped." Tsunade said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"What do you mean 'completely different'?" Skylar asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Well not completely but more… How should I put it, complex maybe? Whatever Kabuto did, it's healed your coil and pathways perfectly and I can't find a solution to what he did." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I felt that as well… Kurama did say something strange to me before though, maybe it has something to do with this?" Skylar suggested.

"Kurama said something… What?" Naruto asked with slight concern.

"He said he wasn't sure but Yusei could fix me up fully… Here, take this and test this blood against mine." Skylar said, taking the ring off of her necklace and handing it to Tsunade.

"Whose blood is this?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the ring suspiciously.

"Mine and Yusei's. It's a hunch I guess and it's worth a shot… I'll see you for the results later." Skylar said, hopping off the bed and pulling her clothes back on and Tsunade left to do the test.

"So… Are you going to flash my stuff to your place or do I have to carry it myself?" Naruto asked with a blush, looking away as she changed. Skylar pulled her top on and finally registered what he was saying and jumped onto his back with a big sloppy kiss on his cheek that he wiped away laughing nervously.

"You're so awesome… Let's go break the news to Kakashi first then we'll start with the whole procedure of moving your stuff. Homeward hoe!" Skylar shouted pumping her fist forward while still on Naruto's back who carried her laughing across the rooftops. They landed in front of the building and walked to her apartment, Skylar already holding her blade at the ready for the onslaught that never came… They weren't there and Sasuke wasn't next doors either.

"Perhaps they're still showing Kiiro around?" Naruto suggested with a shrug. Skylar sighed and grabbed Naruto's collar as she flashed to the senbon placed by Ichiraku's and that's where the onslaught began as she blocked with her Executioner's blade and waited for the onslaught to stop.

"Will you stop wasting weapons dammit! I feel like I'm back at the damn chunin exams!" Skylar shouted at Kakashi and Sasuke sitting in Ichiraku's eating ramen with Kiiro who was wolfing it down. Naruto noticed and joined in as an eating competition began and Skylar sat down on the other side with Kakashi as she ordered. "Hey, what happened to the exams after my kidnapping?" Skylar asked Kakashi as she broke her chopsticks apart and began to eat.

"Well from what I heard if the exams weren't so rudely interrupted, the Kage's were going to make all the finalists chunin but it's still being discussed apparently. Well at least we know you're a chunin already and so is Konohamaru's team but there is discussion over Sasuke and Kiiro as for Naruto… He's going to be promoted but ANBU's trying to snatch him up as well as Sasuke but there is strict rules concerning him they can't work around." Kakashi explained in a whisper to Skylar who scowled.

"You know as well as I do that he has the skill but not the heart for it… Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Skylar asked in a whisper back.

"He can reject them if they ask but they stay with you until they grow board but they wouldn't with Naruto and he's a prime bachelor right now to them and they will only let him go if he's serious with someone or married… Possibly." Kakashi said cautiously to Skylar.

"Well… Does moving in with someone count as serious enough?" Skylar asked, avoiding Kakashi's gaze as she slurped down her now cold noodles.

"I… I guess it will be plus with Tsunade-sama having his back, she won't let it happen… You'll need to be careful they don't come after you as well, I know they're already looking into it and have been." Kakashi said, looking cautiously behind them.

"Yeah… They were following me since I got back yesterday… I can handle ANBU but don't tell Naruto, he'd freak if he found this out." Skylar said.

"Find what out?" Naruto asked from the other end of the table.

"Find out that you're moving in with Kakashi and I." Skylar said with a smirk to the brooding Sasuke next to Kakashi and Kiiro looked as well at Skylar. She could feel the annoyance and slight annoyed flare of his chakra as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Oh… So that's what Tsunade-sama meant by seal the deal… She meant you two had sex last night." Kiiro said in a matter-of-fact tone and Skylar drowned her face in her half eaten ramen and blew bubbles into the broth with a furious blush while Kakashi laughed and Sasuke smirked. She still held her face in the broth as she pulled out a small face cloth from her pouch and stuck her face right into it as soon as she ran out of breath. Skylar sighed but the blush came back as she kept her eyes closed and stuffed the cloth back into her pouch and saw Naruto was just as red when she finally opened her eyes.

"Why don't we just tell the whole damn world… Hey we'll even make it a get together with the rookies and our friends and families oh and I'll even invite the clan heads." Skylar said with annoyance as she forced her blush down.

"Okay, how do you want to plan it?" Kakashi asked with his usual cool tone.

"NO!" Naruto and Skylar both stood up and shouted at him, both as red as each other. Kiiro was laughing with Kakashi and Sasuke was poorly trying to hide an amused smile behind a smirk.

"Plan what?" Sai asked, coming into the stall with Sakura and Yamato. Skylar groaned and sat down, banging her head onto the counter as they sat down at the last few empty seats in the Ramen store.

"Oh we were just planning a party so Naruto and Skylar can tell everyone that hmm ham smhm." Kakashi began to say but Skylar covered his mouth with her hand quickly and was kneeing him in the lower back without it being obvious.

"Say what senpai… I didn't quite hear what you said." Yamato teased, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"You tell them and I will use Thousand Years of Pain on you, then kick you up the ass and then cut of your reproductive organs and feed them to the Inuzuka dogs and your ninken." Skylar threatened into Kakashi's ear as she sat back down again.

"Oh, they sealed the deal last night as Tsunade-sama would say." Kiiro added easily… Sakura dropped her chopsticks, Sai looked impassive but had the tiniest of smirks on his face and Yamato's jaw would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't attached.

"WHAT!" Yamato and Sakura yelled out at the same time and Skylar took it as her queue to leave as she flashed to Naruto and flashed them out to the training grounds as she groaned into his neck, holding the front of his jacket in her fists.

"It's going to be all over the Five Great Nations by the end of the day." Skylar groaned feeling like she wanted to cry. She took a deep breath as she raised her head and looked at Naruto's pale face with a blush. "Well then… Let's get your things, I'll flash us to my place and then you can throw your senbon from there and we'll get going." Skylar said as she already flashed them back to her apartment and began making their way to the roof. Naruto threw his senbon and hit the wall of his house as they flashed there and threw the senbon into a wall on the inside so it was instant travelling to move the stuff.

Naruto began rushing around as Skylar put his clothes together in a box and all his special pictures and such together as Naruto cleaned and tidied and made sure he had everything. They looked around one last time as Skylar began flashing the boxes one by one while Naruto did one last round his house as he waited. There was one last box on the bed as Skylar came back but she stopped as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began nibbling on her neck and licked at her cheek that still tasted like ramen, making her knees weak.

"We'll need this stuff for now… We'll get the gossip around quicker so let's be loud." He growled with amusement to his voice as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed and pounced with a squeal from her.

They flashed to Skylar's room with the last box a few hours later to find Kakashi leaning against her doorframe… Door missing as she put the last box down and stared at him.

"Where is it?" She questioned Kakashi who smirked under his mask.

"They're still making it… I didn't expect one box of bedding to take what… Three hours to pack." Kakashi said and this time Skylar sent a low powered rasengan into him, sending him flying into the couch and tipping it over. Skylar stalked back to the pile of boxes and began unpacking.

"Damn bastard thinks just because I finally slept with my boyfriend, thinks he can take away my privacy and destroy my door conveniently on the day he moves in with me… Damn gossiping bitches, the whole continent probably knows by now, it's probably the hottest gossip on the street 'Hey did you hear? Naruto finally slept with Skylar' or something like that." Skylar muttered angrily as she threw the neatly folded clothes into the right shelf as they stayed folded and landed perfectly. Her killing intent said it all and Naruto heard coughing from the lounge. He excused himself from Skylar to pull Kakashi upright with the couch and check his wound. It had seriously winded him and there was only a little chakra burn to his skin.

"Are you alright Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"That damn girl… She's crazier than your mother." Kakashi coughed as he tried to breath properly again.

"Crazier than Kushina… I doubt that." Tsunade said as she walked in with Sasuke and Kiiro behind her. She looked into Skylar's room, raised an eyebrow and then sat next to Kakashi and began healing his wound.

"She threw me out of her room with a rasengan." Kakashi whined.

"Well you took her door from her so what did you expect?" Tsunade asked with a smirk as she finished with the healing and relaxed on the couch. "Then again, that's Kushina's level of craziness… I have the blood results Skylar." Tsunade called, lounging back against the couch.

"And?" She called from her room.

"It's a perfect match." Tsunade said and a loud thump was heard from the room. There was silence for a while as shuffling was heard from the room. Skylar's head appeared around the corner.

"I'm going out for a while, everything's been packed away… See you later." Skylar said with a red flash. Everyone seemed unconcerned but Kakashi had seen her in full gear and that familiar look in her eyes when she focused on her training and left them behind to defeat Obito… He is going to keep a tight watch on her and maybe taking her door away wasn't such a bad idea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Skylar was focusing at her desk later that night. The test she ran with her chakra and strength came out better than she thought it was, she was better than at her peak a few years ago and she was improving her Hiraishin, more senbons, a larger range of attack. The chakra cut into the metal as she focused on engraving the seal with massive amounts of chakra.

"Hey babe…" Naruto called from the doorframe after picking up the little nickname for her. Skylar didn't react.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked, concentration thick in her voice.

"Kiiro's here to stay with you for a while. Kaka-sensei, Sasuke and I are going out for a while, do you mind?" Naruto asked. Skylar put down what she was working on and turned off the bright lamp on her desk as she leaned back against the chair.

"No problem, I was wondering when I'd get to spend some time with her, do you mind bring us home some dinner when you come home, I'm sure we'll both still be awake." Skylar said, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders and neck.

"We will, see you later." Naruto said as he left and Skylar let her head hang back a little and stared at the ceiling and before she knew it she had a bundle of blonde sitting on her lap and hugging her tight while Skylar chuckled and heard the guys leave, hugging Kiiro back.

"Still as energetic as ever I see Kiiro." Skylar said playing with her loose blonde hair.

"Of coarse… So what you working on?" Kiiro asked as she shared Skylar's chair with her.

"More senbons to increase the range of my attacks… You still want my help to bring Kabuto down don't you?" Skylar asked with a smile as she played with a new and completed senbon in her hand.

"The sooner the better." Kiiro said determinedly with a fist punching into the palm of her other hand.

"Then we better get started with our training while we can." Skylar said as she pocketed her new senbons and stood with Kiiro as she flashed them away.

The three guys sat at the Barbeque restaurant and cooked their meat over the hissing hot grill… They could feel tension surrounding them, as they stayed silent. Kakashi chose this restaurant for a reason.

"Spit it out already Kakashi." Sasuke said with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the wooden stall.

"Skylar had that same look in her eye just before she took off to fight Tobi and I'm afraid now that's she's back to normal she'll do the same thing with Kabuto… She feels as if it's her duty to solve the whole world's problems being sent here." Kakashi said as he slipped a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Don't you think she's learned since the last time she did it?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't… It's one of him and one of her, she'll want to do it for Kiiro and for her deceased sisters… It looks like she and Kiiro became very close in those two months." Kakashi said.

"She's all Kiiro ever talks about." Sasuke added. "You know her Naruto, she's like you. She'd rather sacrifice herself than have her friends get hurt and die."

"That's true… She probably still sees herself as out of place here." Naruto said sadly, his appetite fading quickly at the thought of the fight against Tobi with Skylar. "She was making more senbons this evening when I talked to her… She's probably already planning everything out."

"She has ANBU watching her, she won't do anything stupid and will probably be more cautious than last time." Sasuke blurted out, Kakashi gave him a hard glare and Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"They want to recruit her, that's why she's being watched but we're falling off the topic here." Kakashi resolved the situation quickly, gaining their attention back. "There will be higher consequences than last time if she goes off on her own again after Kabuto… She could turn into our own enemy in the future if she's considered a missing nin if she leaves." Kakashi stressed somehow seeing the scene he explained happening somehow.

'"So how are we going to stop her then?" Sasuke asked.

"Keep her and Kiiro close to us and not let her out of our sight for too long… Sorry Naruto but you won't be getting your door back for a while." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded determinedly as they finished their food and stopped by Ichiraku's on the way home to grab Skylar and Kiiro some dinner. They entered the quiet apartment and looked around with slight panic for Skylar and Kiiro before reconciling back in the lounge.

"She's not one for going unplanned which means she's still around. She's probably at the training grounds." Kakashi said, leading Naruto and Sasuke down to the training grounds. It was an all out battle between the two girls with the stalking ANBU far away from the scene which made him smile but also worried that it was her plan from the beginning. "Alright you two I declare this battle a draw until further notice unless you don't want your ramen we bought for you." Kakashi called and the instant Kiiro heard ramen she was walking over to the guys with Skylar following behind.

Kiiro ate happily while they all sat on the grass with the white moon overhead. Kakashi could see Skylar was avoiding anyone's gaze for too long and the guilt shining in her eyes gave it all away as well as her slightly tense body language. She also gave her ramen to Kiiro… He needed to know her skill set now so he can counter her plans.

"So Naruto said you were making new senbons this evening." Kakashi began.

"Yeah, I figured if I had more it would widen my range of attack I'm up to nine attack and eight for getting around the village… I'll beat Minato's twenty in no time." She said with a small fake smile.

"So where are all of your locations now?" Kakashi probed.

"You'll just corner me when I run away again so I'm not telling." Skylar counted just as well without it actually seeming like they were working each other out. Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly at the pure defiance in her eyes. She had one at home, Tsunade's office, training grounds and Ichiraku's. Earlier she flashed Naruto, Tsunade and herself to the hospital so there was one he had three more he needed to find and she wouldn't lie about her skill set.

They were talking amongst themselves while Kakashi began working Skylar out. Kakashi examine everything and noticed a senbon in Kiiro's hair… Two more to find. He knew by her earlier words that the senbon were all in the village but where?

"Kiiro, let's get going soon, we have a mission tomorrow morning and I need my sleep after last night." Sasuke said as he got up with a glare towards Naruto and Skylar. Kiiro hugged, or more like tackled Skylar in a hug and stood up and slipped her hand into Sasuke's again, making him blush but not let go as he suishinned away.

"Sasuke's right, we should be getting home as well." Kakashi said, standing up as well.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to train some more." Skylar said as Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"We can train together tomorrow before the mission so I think just leave it for tonight plus I'm feeling lazy." Kakashi said with a shrug, making it seem as casual as possible. Skylar's eyes narrowed for a second then grabbed Kakashi by his collar and flashed all of them home.

"Lazy pervert who stole my door." Skylar muttered as she left to her room and bathroom for a shower. Kakashi instantly put up a barrier around the apartment and began setting traps.

"She's knows we're onto her." Kakashi explained at Naruto's confused look.

"So that's why you were so intent on knowing her skills and forcing her home." Naruto concluded and Kakashi nodded to the disheartened blonde. "Is turning her into a prisoner in her own home really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"There are two senbons out there I do not know the location of but they are in the village but could be anywhere… I just don't want a repeat of last time where we nearly lost her." Kakashi said with a sigh as he sat down and ran a hand through his hair as he took off his hitai-ate off with his flak jacket.

"Why don't we just try talking to her?" Naruto suggested as he sat down next to Kakashi.

"It didn't work the last time." Kakashi said.

"Yeah but maybe it wasn't the right person… Sure Captain Yamato and her are close but, you know…" Naruto said desperately.

"I choose my own choices you know." Skylar said from her doorway. "Nothing you say can change my mind and I'm sorry if it hurts you but this is why I was sent here in the beginning."

"That duty was completed nearly two years ago, you're not expected to solve every problem that comes along Skylar." Kakashi said to her.

"Coming from the man who still blames himself for Obito and the whole war from starting… If you knew what would happen in this future, you wouldn't have made the mistakes you did… You would have gone after Rin with Obito and you wouldn't have lost your eye and been replaced by Obito under the rock fall… You wouldn't have to talk to Rin's grave about the birth of Naruto where Tobi received the information… You would have made sure at least one of Naruto's parents were here to look after him… You would have possibly stopped the Uchiha massacre and saved Sasuke from his dark path… Would have, would have, would have… You don't get it!" Skylar said harshly and made Kakashi flinch from her words. " I sat back and watched this whole thing happen, from third to fourth war when I could have come here and done something about it sooner which is what I'm doing now, I won't let it get to Akatsuki level of danger ever again… That's why I was sent here."

"What point would it make if you sacrificed yourself for nothing." Kakashi pointed out and had tears running down and soaking into his mask.

"Then at least you can take the threat seriously from the start and convene the Kage's together sooner like Gaara tried after Akatsuki attacked him first. I'm a sacrificial piece for my village but for more importantly this world like that hitai-ate you gave me: 'Shinobi'. The shinobi world, not just for one country… " Skylar said, holding up her maroon hitai-ate with 'shinobi' on it.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"I gave up my life once already and made a new one here, in the world I was sent to protect and you're part of this world… I love you but what's the point of protecting ones self when sooner or later it'll catch up to you anyway and play a crueller fate than death… I'd rather die for the sake of the world than watch my friends die for the sake of my own selfish wants and suffer that cruel fate of knowing I could have done something sooner. I've done that once to this world… Never again." Skylar said coolly as she crossed her arms, still leaning against the doorframe, waiting for the next question.

"You can't solve every dimension's problems." Kakashi said with some anger as he stood up.

"No I can't but I was sent here to solve this dimension's problems, none other… You can't talk me out of this, I've had these discussions with myself already, two months can be a long time." Skylar added coolly again.

"Dammit Skylar! Be selfish for once in your damn life!" Kakashi shouted at her, which surprised her.

"Having you all care for me has been selfish enough when I planned to die from the beginning." Skylar said strangely with a small smile. "My father even warned me that the travel here through the dimensions could have killed me but it didn't… I believe there was a reason I met Kabuto in those jails and took his help and such and it was to stop him… Having friends like you along the way just made this sweeter and keep me on my path, please respect my wishes." Skylar asked as she launched forwards and knocked Kakashi to sit back down again and wrap her arms over his and Naruto's necks in a hug as they clung just as tightly back to her.

"So we can't talk you out of this?" Naruto asked into her ear.

"No… I'll be staying to my plan I already have in motion… Who knows, maybe everything will turn out okay like last time but this is the last thing I feel I need to do to accomplish why I came here in the first place." Skylar said, kneeling on the couch between them and holding both of them, crying into her neck silently.

Skylar had woken up with Naruto curled up with his head in her lap and Kakashi under her arm and sleeping against her shoulder almost like a child. She felt guilty but she refused to put her friends in danger again and she needed to complete this because she felt like letting him free that one day was her fault at what he was doing now.

"Come on you two, time to wake up." Skylar said softly as she ran her hands through their hair softly, waking them up carefully. They both seemed to open their eyes sadly and avoid looking straight up at Skylar who seemed to be okay with everything. "We've all got missions this morning and we're probably all late already. I don't particularly want both teams breaking down another door and find us like this." Skylar said with a smirk to her voice and Naruto quickly sat up and Kakashi pulled away and wished he hadn't. Skylar stood with a stretch and left for her bedroom and went round the corner to change for the day.

"How do you think she can act so calm like that?" Naruto asked with depression leaking into his voice.

"You remember when Hiruko placed that puppet jutsu on me for my sharingan as I planned to sacrifice myself to bring him down?" Kakashi asked, looking into her room and Naruto nodded and watched his sensei. "Skylar knows well that this is her duty to complete, just like we risk our lives everyday to complete missions… She feels she must sacrifice herself for the needs of the many over the few like herself and us… She has people she wants to protect in this world now and she understands there is more than just us to this world now." Kakashi explained sadly.

"So she's just doing her duty as a shinobi then…" Naruto said with a bit of a smile as he came to his own understanding and left to her room to get changed as well. Kakashi smiled a little as he moved to his room to change for the day's mission.

Skylar flashed them to the meeting place on the bridge for both teams. Both Sakura and Kiiro looking a little annoyed as they pointed a finger up to them.

"You're late!" They both shouted together and Skylar smiled as she jumped down with Kakashi and Naruto, both looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry, we all got lost on my path of life." Skylar said and waited for the next line…

"Liar!" They both shouted again at her with the finger pointing again and Skylar just pushed their hands down.

"Alright, alright… Let's get to the missions then." Skylar said, already heading in the direction of the mission desk.

"Ah just who I wanted to see." Tsunade said, standing up from behind the mission desk as they all said their hello's to the people sitting there.

"What can we do for you Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. Skylar caught the green flak jacket that was thrown at her and put it on straight away with a smile as Tsunade pulled out three other jackets and lay them on the desk with Naruto and Kiiro both grinning like idiots and Sasuke smirking.

"It had been decided through a conference call between the Kage's regarding Kiiro's situation and such that you four be chunins of Konoha… Kiiro, you'll be joining Kakashi's team of Skylar and Sasuke as a chunin of Konoha… Now for your missions…" Tsunade said as she passed them their jackets as they all put them on and listened to their missions for the day.

A few days later when they all returned from their separate missions, Skylar sat up straight in bed with a deep and harsh gasp as she clutched the sheets in her hands. Naruto was fast asleep on her right and Kakashi was next to her on her left… He came into her room earlier that night and explained he couldn't sleep, not knowing if she was still there or not and pulled him into the bed with them… Naruto would freak when he wakes up but that wasn't her problem right then.

She untangled herself from the sheets and jumped soundlessly over Kakashi and onto her feet on the floor as she headed for the bathroom and took deep breaths and wiped her tears away. She stripped down and ran the water cold in the shower for her overheated body from having two hot guys sleeping next to her, as well as the dream she woke up from.

She was a kid still with Yusei with her like a big brother should have been. Her real dad smiled from behind her with a dark haired lady walking hand in hand through a field of flowers. She felt so happy and content that it hurt painfully in her chest when the flowers turned into snakes and began attacking them, Yusei pulled her back against him as he stood by their father and mother as the familiar dragons appeared and fought off the impending darkness of snakes but the woman was pulled from them first as she disappeared into the darkness with a shrill scream Skylar could still hear so clearly. Yusei stepped calmly from around her and turned to face her with a wicked smile, as he stepped into the snakes and they began slithering up his body and began eating through his chest until his eyes rolled back and he fell into the darkness and disappeared then everything stopped and disappeared when she woke up.

"Skylar… Don't do it, put the kunai down." Kakashi called from behind her. She was leaning with one arm against the wall of the shower, her back to Kakashi as she looked down and noticed red running with the water into the drain. She felt a harsh sting on her right side of her body and looked to see the tip of the kunai dug into her side. She gasped with shock as she dropped it in her hand and began healing herself right away.

"Where the hell did I get that from?" Skylar asked more to herself as she concentrated on healing the small wound.

"It's the emergency kunai we keep in the shower remember? What were you thinking?" Kakashi asked as he switched off the water and fetched her towel for her.

"I… I wasn't, I had a bad dream and it shook me up so I came in here to calm down as I ran through the dream." Skylar said as she took the towel from Kakashi and wrapped it around her self as she stepped out and hugged Kakashi, as she was now very cold to the bone. He rubbed her back soothingly as he forced his own heart to calm down from what had just happened as she explained the dream to him. He left her to get dressed and she cuddled up to both of them with the blanket wrapped tightly around her as they went back to sleep. Kakashi had left the room by the time Naruto woke up so everything was fine the next morning as they went for training with the two teams.

It was Kiiro and Skylar Versus Naruto and Sasuke as they fought back to back. The girls were hiding in the bushes and watching Naruto and Sasuke plan while everyone else watched from the memorial stone.

"So… You and Sasuke huh?" Skylar whispered to her and she went red and looked down with a smile.

"I guess… I'm not sure… He holds my hand all of the time and likes to watch movies with me, cuddled up on the couch and last night before we went to bed… He kissed me…" She said with a whimsical voice with a grin, blush spreading down her neck.

"So definitely then… Hey Naruto, I won the bet!" Skylar shouted as she jumped out for an all out attack against the two guys who jumped around to face her. Sasuke jumped away and Naruto met her, kunai to senbon as they battled for the upper hand.

"What bet?" He asked as he forced his kunai against hers as the jumped back and Skylar dodged the kunai thrown at her with a small slice on her arm as she flipped onto on hand and onto her feet, throwing her senbon back at Naruto, kunai meeting senbon once again.

"What bet…" She said as they clashed together. "Sasuke and Kiiro… Together." She said through gritted teeth as Naruto's brute force was stronger than hers forcing her back again. Skylar jumped as a huge fireball came down on her and she kept running as lightning chased her through the trees, knowing Sasuke had begun his onslaught and Kiiro was moving into position quickly. She felt her senbon fly and flashed red to hold her senbon at Naruto's neck with Kiiro doing the same thing, watching each other's backs.

"Now… Where's Sasuke and what will you do?" Kiiro wondered out loud in a low voice.

"Want to try what we've been working on Kiiro?" Skylar asked and Kiiro grinned and nodded. Skylar flared her chakra as the wind started up in its vortex around them like a dome. Skylar took a deep breath and nodded to Kiiro who also flared her chakra as she released it slowly.

Sasuke had already given up and standing with the rest of the team, watching what they were doing with Kakashi through their sharingans as Kiiro and Skylar lowered their weapons and stared into each other's eyes over Naruto who stayed very still, wanting to see what they were going to do. Both of the girls gritted their teeth and focused far away as their chakra flared to maximum, the vortex whipping around dangerously and sounding similar to the rasen-shuriken then it took on an electrical saw kind of sound and sparks began bouncing from the vortex as Skylar closed her eyes and furrowed her brows.

The sparks turned into small bolts of lightning and something went wrong as Skylar was flung backwards into a tree and the vortex died quickly as everyone rushed to see her. She pushed Sakura's hands away and held an arm up to her chest tight with protection as she pushed away from the tree and sat on her haunches.

"You should know you can't mix two chakra natures unless you possess a kekkei genkai, what were you two thinking?" Kakashi scolded them as Skylar stood up with little help from Naruto and Kiiro as her eyebrows held pain in their furrowed forms.

"There's two of us so it's not a kekkei genkai like Yamato's water vortex and Naruto's wind release: rasengan against Kakuzu." Skylar countered defiantly as she pulled her arm away from her chest carefully.

"It would work if you had one lightning nature and one wind nature… You're trying to control both at the same time with little support from Kiiro's wind nature." Kakashi explained, seeing the dark rings under her eyes and pale face from the bolt of lightning that hit her.

"No offence but you and Sasuke don't have enough chakra to perform with Kiiro or I." Skylar said as she straightened up again and began getting colour back to her face as some muscles twitched from the aftershock. "Plus, I have the free control over the wind with just the flare of my chakra, it should be possible."

"You have that control because you're wind natured… You're not a gale release user like Darui or we would have discovered it by now." Kakashi said defiantly.

"Senpai's right. I've had extensive training for my wood release and we would have discovered that kekkei genkai the day we gave you the chakra paper to test your affinity… You can't force what is unnatural to your body." Yamato added in while Skylar and Kakashi glared at each other.

"I guess that's enough training for now since the sun is going down already… Team dinner?" Naruto said, breaking the ice and tension.

"RAMEN!" Kiiro shouted and Sasuke let out a small chuckle with Naruto.

"Any objections?" Naruto asked the group. Everyone shook their heads with fond smiles except Skylar who was scowling into the dark forest.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up a little later, I want to get some training in before I turn in for the day." Skylar said, avoiding everyone's gazes as they began off to Ichiraku's. "Show yourself ANBU, I know what you want." Skylar shouted into the shadows.

"Extraordinary skills Uzumaki-san." The one ANBU with a bird mask on said, kneeling with his team behind him. "I'm sure you know why we're here." He said again.

"I do and I reject your offer… Stay away from Uzumaki Naruto, I know you're after him too." Skylar said defensively as the ANBU stood up.

"Is that a threat Uzumaki-san?" The ANBU asked, letting his killer intent shine through as did Skylar to match his and his team's.

"No, it's an order… I'm sure Tsunade-sama has also told you he is off limits and I'm just reminding you so stop following him everywhere he goes or you'll have to deal with me and Hatake Kakashi." Skylar said, drowning their intent as they bowed slightly and left. "Damn vultures." Skylar muttered as she began training for a few minutes on what she was trying to achieve with Kiiro.

She gave up after electrocuting herself four times in thirty minutes with just enough chakra for her to flash to Ichiraku's to join the team.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: What's up guys? Here's the next chapter that I felt inspired to publish as the story is coming closer to the end (cries animatedly) anyway I hate fight scenes, they're just so difficult to write aaahhhhh! Anyway enough ranting, here's the chapter **

**Chapter sixteen**

Team Kakashi walked among the streets of Konoha after a successful mission and were walking and laughing at the stupid girl they had to escort to the Land of Snow for the past week. She was stupid but also tried to act all stuck up the whole time which failed miserably. Kakashi and Skylar were trying to trip each other as they walked behind Kiiro and Sasuke walking hand in hand with Kiiro leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had taken to wearing the regular Konoha uniform and Kiiro wore a tight black t-shirt with the flak jacket, ski shorts and knee high shinobi boots with her hitai-ate tied around her left thigh.

Kakashi hadn't changed his outfit with the Konoha hitai-ate back on his head again covering his sharingan but he still kept the shinobi hitai-ate on him. Skylar wore a maroon jaytee top in a sweetheart neckline and cut off above her naval with the flak jacket open with long black ski pants and knee high shinobi sandals and black gloves like Kakashi's with her hair loose while Kiiro wore hers in a loose plat during missions. Skylar also had her Konoha hitai-ate around her neck loosely while she still wore the maroon shinobi hitai-ate above her maroon senbon holster on her left thigh. She still had the x-shape straps also maroon colour across her back ready to hold her Executioner's blade and three-blade scythe that she kept in a scroll in her senbon holster but the straps were made into the flak jacket while she kept an extra set on her under the jacket just in case.

Her plans had been running smoothly for the past month running around with higher ranked missions of a team of chunin and jonin leader even if they were all jonin level already, they still had to work up the ranks properly.

"So did you expect to be here when you first arrived nearly four years ago?" Kakashi asked as she hopped over his foot trying to trip her.

"Honestly… No. I had this whole plan sorted out like any fan of Naruto of what to do but as soon as I arrived, it flew out the window." Skylar said with a smirk as she managed to nick Kakashi's foot, making him stumble.

"What was that plan exactly, fuel my curiosity." Kakashi said with a slight smile to his voice.

"Honestly I was totally in love with you from the anime, I also like Itachi but you know he kinda died… That was a sad battle. Anyway…" Skylar said quickly but Kakashi tripped her and caught her blushing.

"So, infatuated with me huh… Do I make you nervous Skylar-chan?" Kakashi said in a purr as he leaned into her ear and she smiled and laughed.

"No sorry, not anymore. That's Naruto's job now." Skylar said and Kakashi became depressed for a second.

"What did you think of Naruto and Sasuke back then?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"I absolutely hated Sasuke… No offence… I just saw Naruto as… I don't know, maybe just cute but he is able to affect people so much, no one can tell how he would affect your life when you get to know him but he was always an inspiration… We're falling off the topic here." Skylar pointed out with a pout as Kakashi simply side stepped her foot easily. "Anyway, I was going to find you with my travel plans and then snap those ten people out of the Tsukuyomi by sneaking into Konoha and let you deal with it." She said with a shrug. "It's so much easier in your head than real life now, everything becomes difficult when unknowns slot themselves in like untouched power and feelings." Skylar said as they continuously tripped each other up the stairs to Tsunade's office, laughing and running with a smiling Sasuke behind, shaking his head and Kiiro laughing and egging them on. Something happened as they opened her door and Kakashi fell in with Skylar also falling in and landing on his back, both of them wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

"And that is how chunins… Or jonin's shouldn't act." Tsunade's voice cut through coldly as they looked up to see Konohamaru's team grinning at them with laughter also dancing in their eyes. "You're dismissed Team Ebisu." Tsunade said and the team left with hello's and good byes. Sasuke picked Skylar up off of Kakashi while Kiiro pulled Kakashi up and they stood at attention at Tsunade's desk with her scowling at them. "You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today or I would have had you chasing after Tora the cat again… Now I have a mission for you to back up team Yamato, it seems they accidentally caught up to Kabuto during their assistance mission to Kinja Town between Tsuchi no Sato and Kusagakure… I heard from Naruto that Skylar has made it her personal mission to bring Kabuto down which is why I'm sending your team plus the two teams can work flawlessly together… I just want you to observe him for now and if you get the chance, bring him down." Tsunade said and Skylar smirked with Kiiro looking determined and punching her palm.

"When do we leave?" Skylar asked and Tsunade smirked.

"Straight away." She said and Skylar was out of her window with Kiiro close behind in blurs of red and yellow. Sasuke smiled after them as he watched them playing across the rooftops and Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Twice the trouble Kushina and Naruto could ever produce… I could only imagine if Naruto's parents were here, the village would be in chaos with the two blondes and red hairs." Tsunade said with a fond smile and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Minato-sensei would have had a fit as he would have probably still been Hokage… The pranks would have been aimed at him most of the time… Thank you Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he left through the door with Sasuke to chase after their troublemakers.

They ran full speed for three days straight with Kiiro and Skylar saying they could rest when they got there and unfortunately they had been right. Naruto met them at the meeting point and they ran full speed back to where they were staying.

"Sakura-chan's been hurt and unconscious for three days now and Sai is suffering as well with a few broken bones but Kurama's chakra has been helping him and Captain Yamato out but Kurama said he can't do anything for Sakura-chan." Naruto stressed as they ran towards town gates.

"Does he know what is affecting her though?" Skylar asked as she was near enough a medic with extra training when she had lost her sight as using her chakra help keep it going and healing her.

"He said it's a multitude of different drugs and poisons but he can't filter them because he's not apart of her like he is with me." Naruto said with furrowed brows.

"I need to talk to him for five seconds Naruto." Skylar said as she touched his cheek as they kept running and she stood in front of the giant fox once again.

'It's good to see you again Kurama.' Skylar said up to him and he gave her a foxy grin.

'Likewise Skylar… Is this about the pink haired girl?' He asked and Skylar nodded with a sigh.

'I need to know every drug that has entered her system or I can't counter them.' Skylar asked him. 'Thank you for everything you've done so far Kurama.' He grinned at her like a happy puppy would with his eyes closed and ears pulled back.

'She's been attacked by a heavy metal poison as well as venom from multiple spiders, scorpions and snakes that have been affecting her organs and I've been treating them and flushing them out but without a drip she becomes dehydrated. The drugs have been hallucinogenic drugs as well as painkillers and an aphrodisiac. The last two have worn off but the first is still active, it is a very complicated drug. Apart from that she is fine and I keep healing her… Is there anything else you need to know human?' Kurama asked.

'No, thank you once again Kurama.' Skylar said with a smile and a fist bump with him before returning to reality.

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not looking good, I have limited skills but I'll do everything I can using her Strength of a Hundred Seals and her chakra will heal herself once I remove the drugs and poisons… Kurama's been doing everything he can." Skylar said as they landed and began making their way through the town to where they had been staying. They opened the door and instantly Skylar sat down. "Keep her pulse and chakra strong, she's going to need it Naruto. Kakashi, make her a drip with Kiiro's help, Sasuke check Yamato and Sai for any other injuries… Sakura's going to kill me later for this… Once you've checked them I need you to find me twenty glasses bigger than a regular shot glass, high potent alcohol and cotton wool, chopsticks or tongs as well as a lighter." Skylar said as she began meditating for sage mode while everyone completed their tasks.

By the time she had entered sage mode all tasks had been completed as Byakko began feeding her natural chakra as she got comfortable next to Sakura with what she asked for. She poured the vodka into a bow and dipped cotton wool into it and set it alight using the tongs as she threw it into the glass and let it burn while she placed a small cut on Sakura's wrist. She removed the cotton and put the cup over the cut straight away and repeated the process over the junction over her elbows, by her heart, stomach, pancreas, both sets of intestines, uterus and down her legs. She placed the palm of one hand over the back of her other and linked the fingers over as she focused over Sakura's chest and zoned out completely as a large amount of chakra began flowing from Skylar and into Sakura.

Skylar zoned back and touched the seal on Sakura's head as it expanded and her chakra flared up as blood began pouring from the little cuts and into the glasses as her wounds healed and the blood ran clear of any colour but the red it should. Skylar turned her head to the side as liquid began pouring out of Sakura's mouth and nose. Skylar dropped sage mode and removed the cups from Sakura's body and wiped away the liquid with the burning cotton wool she used earlier and placed it into a scroll for further inspection. Sakura's seal on her forehead reverted back and she was breathing easier as Skylar wiped away what ran out of her nose and mouth.

"How is she?" Yamato finally asked as Skylar scooted back against a wall and slumped against it tiredly.

"She'll be fine but she'll need some rest and that drip for a while… I want the whole story of what happened but not right now." Skylar said firmly as she covered her eyes with a hand.

"What was that, that what you did?" Naruto asked as he pulled her in to cuddle against him.

"It's called fire cupping, used to improve blood flow and remove impurities from the blood and body." Skylar explained.

"And the massive amount of chakra used and that seal I've never seen before?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to her on the other side.

" It activates all chakra points in your hand, I picked it up from the Hyuuga's, it's effective for using massive amounts of chakra at a time. The chakra pulled all poisons and drugs into her blood stream and gave it a new target, the cups with the bits of alcohol in them… In other words, I turned the poison into a parasite looking for that specific feature and it fled from her body to the cups. This technique has been under tests until now and can only be used by someone skilled with amazing senses, chakra control and vast amounts of chakra." Skylar explained tiredly.

"To use an experimental technique in real life circumstances is risky but it worked for now, good job." Kakashi praised.

"Thanks… Let's get some rest and discuss what happened to put Sakura into such a state." Skylar said as she fell asleep on Naruto

Skylar woke up to familiar voices and in a separate room, in a futon. She felt stiff and nauseous as she sat up carefully after extending such a large amount of chakra the day before and not resting the whole way there. Skylar performed the summoning jutsu and had to swallow back some bile as the nauseous feeling got worse and Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku hovered in front of her and she smiled.

"Hey guys… Remember Kabuto?… Up for some recon?" She began and the dragons shared a look.

Skylar stretched as she walked into the main room of the inn they were staying at. Sakura was sitting up and drinking water slowly with Kiiro's help and Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke were hovering around the kitchen bit connecting into one room.

"So, mission details." Skylar said seriously as she sat on the table with her legs hanging over the side.

"We were on our way back to Konohagakure when he appeared with some messed up goons. He attacked us with no reason at all even when we asked him he replied saying he just felt like attacking us since he didn't like Konoha. It was just a random attack." Yamato explained.

"He got close in by Sakura and injected her with purple brown liquid and ran, leaving Sakura unconscious like how you saw her last night." Sai explained. Skylar rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair with a frustrated sigh/growl.

"He has a better reason than it being just because you come from Konoha… It's to spite Kiiro and I… He killed a strong test subject to turn me into a stronger one but I killed Yusei and Kuro saved Sasuke leaving him powerless with a traitor after his hide." Skylar said with the strange saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' coming to mind. She lay back on the table with her mind running hundreds of miles a minute. Kakashi noticed the slight furrowed brows of Skylar's and the look to her eyes as it stayed silent for a while.

"I know that look, what's running through your head?" Kakashi said accusingly and Skylar just smirked as she felt her spine clicking into place.

"Ever heard of the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" She asked and they all said yes.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"It came to mind that's all… Where was Kabuto last seen or have you not kept track on him?" Skylar asked, looking up at Yamato.

"He used a space-time jutsu to leave, we couldn't track or find him." Yamato admitted and Skylar sat up and examined everyone's conditions. Her team was fine with her being a little worn down, Yamato, Sai and Naruto were all fine as well probably also worn down a little.

"Well we've been sent here under orders to observe and possibly destroy and nearly everyone is okay so… Let's go hunting!" Skylar hopped off the table excitedly and smirked making some of them groan and moan. "Kiiro can stay here and take care of Sakura since she has my senbon so two teams of three but we'll swap Naruto and Sasuke around so Team Kakashi will search with help from Kakashi's ninken and Team Yamato by sky with Sasuke's hawks… Any objections?" She asked.

"Just one…" Kakashi began and Skylar waited with an open expression. "Who the hell put you in charge?" He asked playfully and Skylar smirked and pulled out her tongue at him before heading off to fetch her things.

It was a dry and rocky landscape as they ran around, looking and asking about information from people. Kakashi's ninken had picked up his scent multiple times but like Yamato explained, they had used a space-time jutsu to get away every time. They were jumping down from ledge to ledge down a rocky mountain as they were returning to the inn they were staying at when a chakra appeared with Skylar being up front who skidded to a halt in front of a hooded person who was laughing quietly, hiding their face behind the hood, the chakra was sinister and dark but familiar but no at the same time… almost hazy some how. Skylar drew a senbon and held it defensively in front of her as Kakashi and Naruto came to a stop at her flanks with their own kunai drawn in defence.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked defensively.

"I'm so disappointed you don't recognise me Skylar." The familiar voice said as the hood was pushed off. Skylar scowled at what she saw… It was Kabuto who had a rinnegan and sharingan like Tobi and his hair had black low lights in it everywhere.

"What have you done to yourself this time Kabuto?" Naruto asked also with disgust. He grinned manically and held up his hands to the sky like a god.

"Yusei has become one with me… I can see how easily Tobi fell to your power Skylar, it's amazing! Forbidden jutsus are simple now, you should try it sometime." Kabuto said, visibly vibrating with power.

"You're disgusting." Skylar spat out, making his grin wider some how as he laughed. "Defiling other people's bodies and their graves is sick, just like you… Now why have you come here?" Skylar challenged.

"To show you that you won't be winning this time around… I will kill you when the time comes and lead this world into peace by my own hands, I will rule with fear, no one will go against me with such power." Kabuto laughed out manically making Skylar snarl and step back at the shear power he was emitting, he was planning on taking them down right then if he could and Skylar could feel it. He stepped forward and Kakashi and Naruto rushed forward while Skylar took a step back, threw her senbon in her hand at Kabuto and grabbed them by their collars and flashed them back to the inn using the senbon Kiiro kept on her as a beacon as she dropped them and grabbed her dodged senbon by Kabuto from the cliff and landed on the floor of the inn again with a hard thump on her back as she was falling before she flashed back.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto yelled at her leaning over her as she gained her breath back after being winded.

"He would have killed us right there and then and he could have… Yusei was a hell of a lot stronger than I was and he's probably injected himself with some of my blood and DNA as well, we were at a disadvantage whether you believe it or not… Where's the other team?" Skylar explained bluntly as she sat up and looked around.

"They're probably already on their way back like we were. Is he really that strong?" Kakashi asked as he helped her up.

"He was vibrating with pure power, he wasn't playing around, he could have taken us down right there… Things have just gotten stickier." Skylar stressed. Kakashi could believe what she said by the way she reacted up against him, she had never backed down so easily from an opponent before.

Soon enough the other team was back and had the situation explained to them and it was decided to get back to Konoha to explain everything to Tsunade as soon as possible.

"He what!" Tsunade hissed as she stood up with her hands on the desk back in Konoha as the group stood before her.

"Exactly what I explained." Skylar said with a scowl as she avoided her burning gaze. Tsunade sighed with annoyance as she looked out over Konoha to calm herself down.

"We'll need to get the other nations involved now… We can't risk him aiming for you and the Kage's, he'll turn the world into nothing if we don't do something now." Tsunade said, still looking out.

"I still want this as my own personal mission Tsunade." Skylar said and Tsunade whipped around on her, looking angry.

"You said yourself you're no match for him, you can't do this alone now so give up Skylar, it's impossible… You're all dismissed until further notice." She said defeated at the end as she stared back out across Konoha. The group turned around and walked out, closing the door behind them as they walked down the corridors.

"You guy's go on ahead and take Sakura to the hospital, I've got something I need to do." Skylar said distractedly, looking at the ground as the group stopped and looked at her.

"Don't do anything stupid Skylar." Kakashi warned her harshly but with care behind the warning.

"I won't don't worry, I'll catch you guys later." Skylar said with a slight smile as she flashed away to the senbon at Ichiraku's as she made her way back to the Hokage's tower again in a round about way._' Forbidden jutsus are simple now, you should try it sometime.' _Those words Kabuto said to her had been jumping around in her head and for once she decided to follow what he was saying as she snuck into the forbidden archives in the base of the tower once again.

There was no doubt in Skylar's mind that Kabuto would be using the reanimation jutsu to fuel his plans once again but how far would he go with the summons… Would he use the same summons he used during the war or had he found new ones? He would be using both, he's not playing around anymore especially with that type of power… She was just going to have to fight forbidden against forbidden even if it meant breaking the rules. But it's not breaking the rules if no one knew about it plus she had the dragon's help as well, they probably have some jutsus up their sleeves for her to use as well.

Sneaking in was just as easy as last time and she found the most dustiest book there to hide her last senbon in so she could access the library easy with her other senbons being placed at home, Ichiraku's, Tsunade's office, the training fields, Kiiro has one, the hospital and at the gates of Konoha.

The guards still followed the same routes as she followed around behind them in the darkened library like room with windows up by the high ceilings. She knew ANBU was trying to follow her all of the time again as soon as they entered the village but with the Hiraishin they couldn't keep up… Nothing would be written down and nothing removed from the library except photos on her I-pod and deleted right away every time she was finished for the day. All techniques are to be practised during the night in a secluded training ground and in a barrier. Studying would be harder with Naruto sharing a room with her now but she'll work around it somehow besides, they had accepted her decision and wouldn't pry except about things they could do right then.

Forbidden jutsus were forbidden for a reason so she'd have to be careful on what she finds out or she might become power hungry and screw everything up anyway and keeping her friends close would help her with that like the last time. Also catching up on some medical training would also help her in case something goes wrong some where, she can't perform surgeries on herself, she's not that type of freak otherwise she'd be no better than Kabuto.

Browsing through all of the books and scrolls was a little intimidating and a little scary but she needed to go through with this as she picked up the scroll on the reanimation jutsu and began reading as she followed the ANBU guard around, hiding her chakra and hiding from them. The scroll didn't help much saying she knew most of what it explained already and how to defeat it as she moved onto other forbidden techniques as she passed the shelves and walked behind the ANBU.

She flashed home by the time night began to fall as she continued reading books she grabbed on the way home from Konoha library as she sat down at her desk, switched on her lamp and continued to read up on medical jutsu and other jutsus and fun facts. She didn't notice Naruto lounging on the bed and smirking at her obliviousness at him being there in the room.

"I know you're there so stop smirking, there's no way in hell you could ever sneak up on me." Skylar said from hunching over her book at her desk. Naruto pouted and got up to stand behind her and rub her tense shoulders and read over her shoulder.

"So you've been at the library all day huh?" Naruto said as he felt her relax under his fingertips.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that… Has Kakashi made food yet, I'm starving?" Skylar asked as she relaxed back fully into the massage and ignored the book with a smile on her lips and her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it's in the oven, want me to bring you some?" Naruto asked as he managed to get her to melt under his hands.

"Yes, before you seduce me any further." Skylar nearly moaned out and Naruto chuckled as he sent a shadow clone to do it and set it down in front of her as he continued to massage her while she ate. She sighed happily as she leaned back against the chair and pulled Naruto down for a deep kiss as she smiled into it. "You're awesome, you know that?" She said rhetorically and Naruto blushed a little as he pecked her lips and got dressed for bed as she returned to her studying. She fell into bed near dawn and was out like a light as she unconsciously cuddled up to Naruto and his protectiveness with a small smile.


End file.
